The Visitor
by DZLady
Summary: A chance meeting for El Zorro turns into a love story but undertones of events from the past that come full circle give rise to problems and danger for Diego. This story is inspired by the Walt Disney ZORRO of the 1950's.
1. Chapter One The Meeting

THE VISITOR - THE MEETING

CHAPTER ONE

It was a very rainy night, lightning flashing and loud claps of rolling thunder. It was not a night fit for man or beast, let alone heroes. She was sitting by the fire reading a book when she heard a knock on her door. A hard demanding knock at first then a soft desperate knock followed. She cautiously moved toward the door not knowing who would be out in this weather. She opened the door slowly and was so surprised at what she saw until she almost fainted. There in the door stood a figure dressed all in black with eyes that seem to pierce one's very soul. When the lightning flashed she could see that it was a man, but not just any man. He was wavering hardly able to stand holding his left side.

His voice low and filled with pain - "sorry for the inconvenience Senorita but…."

He then collapsed.

She grabbed him as he fell in the door. They tumbled to the floor with him on top of her. She thought that like many of the other women in the pueblo she had dreamed of having El Zorro in this position but not in this circumstance. She struggled to push him off so that she could get to her feet. He murmured something about soldiers. She barely managed to drag him to her bedroom. She laid him down on the bed. She pulled off his cape, hat, and boots. But the man that she thought was unconscious grasped her hand when it moved toward his face.

She says, "Senor I am just checking the nasty cut on your forehead."

"Senorita, his voice but a whisper muffled by the piercing pain, I asked that you do not remove my mask."

She replies, "I promise."

He smiled and closed his eyes. She knew that he was unconscious because when she went to touch his face once more he does not try to restrain her.

She wondered how did he get here and then she remembered his horse. The poor thing must still be out in the rain. She put on her cloak and goes outside to see if his horse was still there. Sure enough there he stood, El Zorro's mighty black steed trying to bear the pouring rain and shaking fiercely from being soaking wet.

She walked up to him and says, "there, there mi caballo. I am going to put you in the stable where it is warm and dry."

She gently leads him by his reins to the stable. She sheltered Tornado in the stall next to Oro. Oro appeared to be very happy to have some company in that big and lonesome stable. Oro peeked over into his stall and pawed the ground. She assumed this was Oro's way of greeting her visitor. She removed Tornado's bridle and saddle. There was a look of gratitude in his eyes for the warmth of the stable and the hay that she gave him to eat. Once this was done she turned her attention to the "visitor" in her house.

She proceeded to la cocina to get a pan of cool water and medicine to clean and treat his wounds. He laid there on her bed breathing heavily holding his left side. She could tell that he is in pain. He moaned softly and opened his eyes when she started to unbutton his shirt. His chest was covered with dark brown downy like hair that had a velvety feel to the touch. It is very muscular and solid. On further inspection she discovered a deep purple-colored bruising on his left side. When she rubbed it he groaned and his body stiffened. She glanced up and their eyes met.

She says, "I am just sterilizing and treating your wound."

He murmured something about soldiers again. She wrapped his ribs because she feared that they were badly bruised or fractured.

His voice is barely audible,"muchas gracias Senorita."

He then shut his eyes. She sensed that for the moment he felt that he could trust her. She moved up to the cut on his forehead, it was deep and bleeding. She cleaned it and poured the medicine directly into the wound. He sucked in his breath but does not open his eyes. She took off his bandana and swathed the bandage snuggly on his head in hopes of stopping the bleeding. She knew that he had fallen asleep because his body relaxed and his lips parted slightly as his breathing became steady. As he lays there sound asleep she was very tempted to remove his mask but she gave her word.

She walked to the Sala and peered out the window into the night. The rain had subsided and the lightning and thunder had migrated into the distance. She stroked the fire in the fireplace to get rid of the dampness in the house due to the rain. She then returned to her bedroom and checked on her visitor. He was asleep. She drew the covers up over his chest and added an extra pillow under his head. She touched his forehead it was hot. She then retired to her other bedroom upstairs. In the early morning hours she awoke to a rustling sound downstairs and then a loud thud. She jumped from her bed and ran downstairs. He had stumbled out of bed and tripped over one of the chairs. He set on the floor disoriented by the fall and his feverish condition. As she stooped down to help him up she sensed the heat of his stare.

"Let me help you," she says.

He rejoins, "I must go the solders will surely find me here. I don't want to…"

"Senor, she responds, you have nothing to fear from the soldiers. You are safe here."

He gazed at her questioningly and smiled with sparkling white teeth that would light up the darkest night. She put both her arms around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulder. She slowly guided him back to the bed. She covered him up and fluffed the pillows under his head.

He replies, "you are most gracious and kind to help a stranger such as me."

She answers, "Senor you are no stranger to anyone who lives in California."

"You….you know who I am," he stammers.

"Si," she confesses.

Just at that moment she heard horses coming up the trail. He made a dash for his sword.

"No Senor, she exclaims, come with me."

She helped him upstairs to her other bedroom and told him that everything would be alright. He grabbed her hand and said that he did not want to cause her any trouble.

She states, "it's the least that I can do."

She came down and pulled the rope to release the stairs back into the ceiling that leads to her other bedroom. There is a hard knock on her door. She opened the door just a little. There stood a rotund and unkempt dressed man in a soldier's uniform.

He greeted her, "Buenos dias, Senorita, my name is Sergeant Garcia. We are looking for a masked bandit and were told that he might have passed this way."

She looked at him.

"Sergeant with the weather as bad as it was last night, I am surprised anyone would venture out," she replies.

With a smirk Sergeant Garcia retorts, "Oh you don't know that rascal of a Zorro, weather has no meaning for him."

"Well no one has passed this way," she answers.

"Gracias Senorita but be careful, he is a very dangerous man," the Sergeant warns.

"Mil gracias for the admonition," she responds.

"Adios Senorita," Sergeant Garcia touches his hat, mounts his horse, and he and his lancers ride away.

She stayed at the door to watch Sergeant Garcia and his lancers disappear down the path. She then hurried back upstairs to check on her visitor. He is sitting up in the bed. He smiled when she stepped through the door. As she went over and puffed the pillows behind him her nostrils filled with his manly scent. She is embarrassed at her desire to stay there and enjoy this new and wonderful emotion rising within her.

She quickly moved to the foot of the bed and inquires, "how are you feeling?"

He looked puzzled but responds "better."

His eyes searched hers for an answer to her previous action.

He queries, "were those soldiers I heard downstairs?"

"Si, a Sergeant Garcia and four lancers. He said that they were looking for a masked bandit. I told them no one by that description passed by here," she replies.

He stared at her with a perplexed look. Her gaze met his.

"I do not consider you a bandit Senor," she remarks.

She asks if he is hungry and he answers "Si."

"I will go down to la cocina and fix you something to eat," she says.

He tried to follow her but moaned in pain.

"You stay here I will bring the food up to you," she responds.

As she walked out of the room she felt his eyes follow her every move. He still did not know whether he trusted her or not. She could have the soldiers waiting downstairs to capture him at any moment. She hurried about la cocina humming as she fixed tortillas, gazpacho, arroz y pollo. She brought a plate up to him and a bottle of wine that she had been saving for a special occasion. He ate hungrily, it seemed his weaken condition had no effect on his appetite. He thanked her and drunk the wine commenting on how good it was.

"I have had it since I came here from Spain three years ago," she says.

He looked at her.

"You came here from Spain just three years ago, with surprise in his voice. Did you come by yourself? Where is your family," he queries.

She answers, "I was born in Spain and attended the Universidad de Madrid."

He has disbelief in his eyes as he questions, "you went to the Universidad de Madrid?"

She knew why this is hard for him to believe because in this time very few women if any were allowed to attend the Universidad. You had to come from a family of wealth and position to accomplish this. She was lucky in that regard.

"Why are you here in California? Why did you not stay in Spain? Did you come here to get married," he inquires.

"You are full of questions, are you not Senor," she muses.

"Forgive me but you are the first educated woman I have met here in California," he admits.

"Gracias Senor, but I am sure that you have many beautiful Senoritas falling at your feet constantly," she states.

He smiles and declares, "but none that intrigues me the way you do."

The heat from his words caused little beads of sweat to break out all over her body.

But the only thing she could say is, "can I take your plate?"

She reached for his plate but he took her hand and kissed it ever so tenderly.

She is trembling as she says, "can I get you anything else?"

"No gracias, the food has restored my strength enough to take my leave before the soldiers pick up my trail and it leads them back to you," he answers.

"I am not afraid of the soldiers, Senor," she remarks.

"You are in the minority Senorita. It is Senorita is it not?" he inquires.

"Si," she responds.

She laid down the dishes and walked over to the bed. She pushed him back into the pillows and the look on his face was one of surprise and then delight. He clutched her hand and the look of fascination in his eyes said everything that words could not.

She gently dislodged her hand and comments, "I think that you should lay back and rest. Your wounds still need time to heal. I am going downstairs to wash the dishes. I will be back to check on you."

"Gracias, Senorita for all your kindness," he replies.

She left the room and closed the door. As she entered la cocina she heard someone step on the porch. She thought not more soldiers. Could they have picked up his trail as he had feared? She surmised that with the rain all the evidence of him being there would have been washed away. There is a knock on the door.

"Senorita Ricardo are you there," asks a little gray haired lady peering through the window.

It is Senora Corazon, who owns the rancho just over the hill from hers.

She opens the door and says "Buenos dias Senora Corazon."

"Have you heard the news, Senorita Ricardo," retorts Senora Corazon.

"What news," she questions.

"They think that mask bandit is in the area. The soldiers have been searching for him all night," Senora Corazon responds.

"Verdad," is all she has to say.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were all right," Senora Corazon replies.

"Gracias for your concern but I am fine," she remarks.

"I am going into the pueblo today and wanted to know if you needed anything," Senora Corazon inquires.

"No I went to El Mercado yesterday," she answers.

"Very well keep your doors locked and your windows shut. They say he is a very dangerous desperado," warns Senora Corazon.

"Gracias Senora Corazon," she responds.

"Hasta la vista," Senora Corazon calls with a wave of her hand.

After she finished washing the dishes she went back upstairs to check on her visitor. He was asleep. She goes over to the bed and pulled the covers over him.

As she started to leave the room, he says, "talk to me."

She is startled at first because he is supposed to be asleep and second, by what he said.

"Si, Senor, what would you like to talk about," she replies.

"I want to know more about you, his eyes twinkled with anticipation. Since I am an intruder in your home, I would like to get to know more about you," as he glanced at the spot next to him on the bed as an invitation.

"You are a welcomed guest in my home," her eyes met his in acceptance.

She sits down at the foot of the bed.

"I would like to know about you as well," she asserts.

He confesses, "I can only tell you that I also lived in Spain for three years. I now live in Los Angeles. I like you attended the Universidad in Spain and came back to California six years ago. My family lives here in Los Angeles. Now tell me more about you. Why are you here in California?"

She answers, "my father came to California in search of his fortune. He bought this rancho. My mother refused to leave Spain. She did not want to live in the harsh conditions here in California. My mother wanted me to be educated which she said could not happen in California. We remained in Spain and my father came here to live. Unfortunately, after only being here for seven short years he died when the first smallpox epidemic swept California," her eyes glistened with the tears she is trying hard to hold back.

"Oh Senorita, que lastima," he takes her hand in his.

"He left this rancho to me and I came here to live," she replies.

"How do you survive here alone?" he questions.

"I have six vaqueros who help out," she answers.

He quickly looked around on his guard.

She puts her other hand on top of his hoping to quiet his fears, "you do not have to worry Senor. They stay out on the range and I do not have any servants here in the house."

He muses half-heartedly, "are you not afraid of being alone with me?"

She counters back, "should I be?"

He continues, "have you not heard that I am a dangerous man?"

"I do not believe everything I hear," she comments enjoying the banter.

"You are a very interesting lady, Senorita. Once again, why are you not married?" he queries with a playful look in his eyes.

"I could ask you that same thing Senor," she says with a grin.

"Touché Senorita," he replies returning her smile.

She saw that he is getting tired.

"Rest Senor and we can talk later. You need time for your wounds to heal properly," she remarks.

As she stood up and goes to leave he grabbed her hand and looked up at her.

"Por favor Senor, you need your rest," she pleads.

He let go of her hand and closed his eyes. She goes downstairs and removed all the evidence in the casa that she could of him being there in case the soldiers decided to pay her another visit.

Three hours had passed and she is in la cocina finishing her cleaning. She turned and almost cried out in alarm.

"Did I startle you, Senorita," he questions.

Si, you move so quietly," she responds.

He sits down at the table.

"Can I get you something," she asks.

"No," he replies.

"Did you want something of me," she asks.

He got up from the table and moved toward her. She took a step back.

"Are you now afraid of me," he queries.

"No," she replies.

He reached out and grasped her hand and kissed it.

"I am mesmerized by you Senorita like no woman I have ever met," he gazed deep into her eyes and his lips are only a breath away from hers.

She could not decide whether to run or stay. Hypnotized by his manly aroma – she chose to stay.

Avoiding his stare she exclaims, "Senor coming down the steps like you did will only aggravate your injury. I will help you back to bed."

He nods, "I am at your command."

She helped him back upstairs and into bed.

"Tell me Senorita when I was asleep why didn't you remove my mask?" he asks.

"I promised you that I would not," she replies.

"Do you always keep your promises?" he asks.

"Si Senor," she replies.

"I am going to share a secret with you and ask that you keep it," he smiled.

Not knowing what it could be but honored that he would entrust her with something so important to him, she says, "Si I promise." He begun to untie his mask…she gripped his hand…. "no Senor…no…..please….. no," she begged.

He muttered, "do not be afraid my little one."

He untied his mask and lets it fall on the bed.

She closed her eyes refusing to open them.

"Please Senorita…..he pleads, open your eyes…..I am not that hideous looking."

He grasped both of her hands and kissed them tenderly. She opened her eyes slowly. He held her to him and pressed his lips to hers. His breath is hot on her face. "I want you to see the real me without the mask," he muses. He once again kissed her lips lovingly forcing them open with his tongue. Her whole body shook and she felt the fire growing inside her. The taste of his tongue in her mouth aroused a new and wonderful feeling inside her. He pulled her down in the bed with him.

"Senor, I have never," she purrs.

"I know," he says softly.

She lay next to him and listened to his contented breathing. His eyes are closed and she assumed that he must be asleep. The initial pain she experienced making love with him was replaced by unbelievable pleasure and passion. He was a very understanding and gentle lover. As she stared out the window she saw that the rain had returned. The rhythmic sound of it on the roof lulled her into a feeling of peace and tranquility. As the rain washed the earth clean and renewed it she perceived a purging of what used to be and the excitement of what is to come. She stirred.

He opens his eyes and embraces her in his arms, "are you alright?" he asks.

"I did not want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully," she purrs.

He whispers, "mi amor I need you."

His naked body covered hers and she felt his heart pounding. As he entered her he cried out in pure ecstasy and abandonment. Her body is consumed with pure rapture and an overpowering sense of happiness at his touch. Afterward, they lay there together breathless.

He sits up in bed and holds her to him; "you make me feel the way I have always dreamed of feeling."

"As have I mi vida," she whispers.

He stared deeply into her eyes as if searching for proof of her words.

"I do not want this feeling to ever end," he says.

She returns his stare and then asks, "are you hungry?"

He closes his eyes and answers, "always."

She kisses his lips and replies, "I meant for food."

"Oh, maybe later," he murmurs.

He holds her tight and revels at the feel of her body touching his. They are caught in passion's grip for the rest of the day.

As darkness clothed the sky, she for the first time really looked at this handsome man lying next to her. She thought and then remembered seeing him in the pueblo. She at the time gazed steadily and intently at this handsome and dashing caballero. She would never have imagined that he was the infamous El Zorro. But even more so, that she would be lying here beside him. How could she expect to hold his attention with all the beautiful Senoritas at his beck and call. With this unnerving revelation she decided that she needed some air to clear her head. She must come back to reality. She glanced at him one more time and started to get out of bed.

He opens his eyes and asks, "Is something wrong."

She replies avoiding his eyes, "no I was thinking that I should go and check on your horse in the stable."

"Why the sudden need to leave, mi amor," he sits up in bed with concern in his eyes.

"I….please….I just need some air," she stammers.

He gets out of bed and takes her in his arms, "something is wrong and I want to know what it is," he asks.

She turned her face away. She tried to dislodge his arms from around her but he held her even tighter.

"You are going to stay right here until you tell me what is wrong," he retorts.

She looks up at him tears streaming down her cheeks, "what happened between us… Soon you will be gone….. and I will never see you again," her voice breaking.

He looks at her tenderly, "oh mi amor…..I promise that you will see me again. I can never stay away from you…..you make me feel so…..complete and utterly free. Something I have been searching for but never thought I would find," he whispers.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh Senor," she purrs as she pulled his mouth down to meet her open lips.

The taste of her tongue starts a fire raging inside him that can only be satisfied by the warmth of her naked body.

"I am yours forever," he moaned, as his naked body once more covers hers.

As the sun breaks through the window, they are awaked by a knock on her door. He sprung from the bed and grabbed his sword.

She says, "no, I will go and see who it is."

She put on her gown and robe and goes downstairs to see who is at the door. She opened the door slightly and there stood her caporal Luis Sandoval.

"Senorita Ricardo, I just wanted to make sure that you were safe. Rumor has it that the masked bandit is hiding in one of the casas in the area. The soldiers are planning to make a thorough search of all the casas. I wanted to assure myself that you are safe," Luis says.

"Gracias Luis, I am fine," she says.

"Very well then," Luis replies.

He got on his horse and rode away. She closed the door, turned, and almost fainted from fright.

"Senor, please give me some warning when you are going to sneak up behind me. You heard what my caporal said," she remarks.

"Si, I have to go. If they make a thorough search they will surely find me," he answers.

She hugs him tightly as she attempted to stop the tears that poured from her eyes.

"Mi amor, I will never stay away from you," he confesses.

Then he swept her up in his arms and took her to the upstairs bedroom. There once again she feels the fervor and passion of his naked body covering hers.

Afterwards, he cuddled her close and says, "you will see me again. After today I cannot stay away from you, mi amor. You make me feel the way I have always dreamed but never thought it could ever become a reality," he says with a broad smile.

He got up and started putting his clothes on. She felt an emptiness inside that she had never experienced before. After he got dressed he came over to the bed and held her in his arms and kissed her ardently. As he went to walk out the door he turned and looked at her. The desire and longing in his eyes made her want to pull him back in the bed and never let him go. She begun to get out of bed but he stopped her.

With yearning in his voice, "please mi amor, I will never be able to leave with you standing there."

As tears ran down her face she watched him walk out the bedroom door. She heard the front door open and close. Protected by the cover of night, she listened to the sound of horse's hoofs fade down the trail.

"Hasta la vista, mi vida," she whispers.


	2. Chapter Two Home

THE VISITOR - HOME

CHAPTER TWO

Zorro raced to his secret cave with soldiers just inches away.

He heard Sergeant Garcia call to his lancers, "we got him trapped. He will never be able to jump Diablo's Gulch."

Zorro knows that no one has ever jumped Diablo's Gulch and survived but he has faith in Tornado. He said we can do it mi caballo and with a flying leap Tornado cleared the gulch like he had wings. Zorro turned, smiled, and saluted his would be captors as he reared Tornado in defiance and sped away. He was safe once more and now his mind is free to think of…..yes…..her. The way she smiled, the sound of her voice, and the softness of her body touching his. The way her sweet smell filled his nostrils and sets him on fire with pure carnal desire. The unbelievable passion and ecstasy he experienced every time they made love. He knew that he had left an important part of himself "his heart". And that he would soon return to the little house on Camino Pasado Trail. Before Zorro realized it he was sitting at the entrance of his secret cave. After entering the cave Zorro dismounted Tornado.

He patted his horse and says, "Good boy Tornado, you do take good care of me."

He took off Tornado's saddle and his bridle. He noticed the oats that Bernardo must have left for Tornado two days ago.

"Here boy, he says and gave Tornado a handful to eat. He looked at his horse and says, what do you think of her….isn't she wonderful."

Tornado shook his head up and down as in agreement while he pawed the ground.

"Yes, how can anyone think differently, huh boy," Zorro smiles.

El Zorro floated up the stairs from the cave. He did not even feel his feet as they made contact with the steps. As he reached the alcove he quickly changed from El Zorro to Diego. He pulled the secret lever that opened the panel to his bedroom.

A startled Bernardo greeted his friend, just happy to see that he is all right. Bernardo had questions in his eyes and gestured concerning his friend's whereabouts for the last two days.

Diego looked at Bernardo and replies, "I have been in paradise."

Diego lies on the bed and shut his eyes. There is a knock on the door. Bernardo opened the door and in walked Don Alejandro. He checked the secret cave as he had been doing for the past two days and saw his son's black horse. Don Alejandro glanced over at the bed.

"Where have you been Diego I have been worried sick. Rumor was that you had been hurt and the soldiers were closing in on your hiding place," Don Alejandro asks.

Diego did not open his eyes his mind was in another place. A place filled with happiness and yes, dare he say it "love".

The intonation of his father's voice increased with each question, "Have you become as death as Bernardo pretends to be. Diego answer me," Don Alejandro demands. There is a knock on the door. "Passe," Don Alejandro answers.

It is one of the servants. "Patron, the commandante is downstairs and would like to speak with you," the servant says.

What the servant said brought Diego back to reality.

Don Alejandro replies, "muchas gracias Juan I will be down un momento."

"Si, patron," Juan says as he closed the door.

"Diego get dressed and come down stairs," Don Alejandro directed his son.

Don Alejandro went downstairs to see what the commandante wanted. As Don Alejandro stood at the top of the stairs he heard the commandante command.

"Sergeant Garcia see that the casa grande is surrounded and leave four lancers at the front gate," the commandante ordered.

"Si mi commandante," Sergeant Garcia replies.

Don Alejandro wondered what the commandante was up to. He put on a straight face and greeted the commandante when he entered the Sale.

"Commandante, what can I do for you today," Don Alejandro asks.

The commandante rose from his chair.

"Ah, Don Alejandro where is your son?" he retorts.

"Why do you ask?" Don Alejandro snaps back.

"I heard that no one has seen him for two days and with that bandit about are you not concerned," the commandante replies sharply.

"My son is upstairs. He has been ill and in bed for the past two days," Don Alejandro responds.

Just then Diego appears.

"Diego I was just telling the commandante you have been ill and in bed for the past two days," Don Alejandro says.

"Si commandante, I have been in bed for the past two days," Diego retorts.

Don Alejandro looked at his son with wide eyes.

"Oh I was just curious," the commandante replies with a smirk.

Don Alejandro asks, "whatever do you mean commandante?"

"You know how rumors get started. That mask bandit is hiding out nowhere to be found and your son also had not been see for the past two days," the commandante repartees with loathing.

Diego stared at the commandante with a befuddled look on his face.

"But now that I know you are at home and safe I can sleep easy, the commandante snaps with contempt.

The commandante walks toward the door, "Buenos noches, Don Alejandro. Buenos noches, Don Diego. I am glad that you are feeling better," he says disdainfully.

With that he took his leave and instructed Sergeant Garcia and his lancers to follow.

Don Alejandro and Diego went into the library to relax.

Don Alejandro says, "that was a close one."

Don Alejandro called to the servant Juan to bring them some wine.

"Si patron," Juan replies.

Don Diego followed his father to a chair.

"Sit down my son," Don Alejandro says.

There is a knock on the door.

"Passe," Don Alejandro replies.

Juan walked in with a tray of wine and two glasses.

"Muchas gracias," Don Alejandro responds.

Juan closed the door. Don Alejandro poured two glasses of wine, one for himself and one for his son.

"Now Diego what happened? What did you mean when you said that you had been in bed for two days? Where have you been?" his father inquires.

"I will tell you father that the soldiers did not get the best of me. In my haste to get away after I rescued Senor Montez and Senor Calderon from jail I lost my footing and fell from the cuartel roof. With the heavy rain and the fall I was disoriented. I ended up at a rancho on Camino Pasado Trail. The kind lady there took me in and nursed me back to health," Diego replies.

"So you were in bed with your injuries for the past two days," Don Alejandro says.

"In a manner of speaking father," Diego responds.

"What do you mean Diego?" his father questions.

"I was in bed for two days but not entirely because of my injuries," Diego answers.

"Diego you are speaking in riddles. What is all this secrecy surrounding why you were in bed," his father's eyes widen.

He glared at his son and took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Diego, you do not me….mean," Don Alejandro stammers.

"Father, I think I am in love," Diego smiles.

His father got up and poured two more glasses of wine from the decanter on the mesa. He drunk one and gave one to his son.

After Don Alejandro finished his without stopping he says, "Diego drink yours it will clear your head."

"I do not need a glass of wine, father, my head is very clear. It is my heart that is in danger," Diego muses.

"Diego, who is this woman? What is her name? Who is her family? Where is she from?" Don Alejandro queries.

"Father please slow down with the questions. I do not know her name. We did not bother or have time to talk about such things," Diego confesses.

"Did not have time Diego, Don Alejandro exclaims. Then what did you…no…oh no…I do not want to know."

Don Alejandro rose from his seat and begun pacing back and forth. He could not look at his son.

"Diego this is not like you. What has gotten into you son," he father pleads.

"Father, I do not know….she makes me feel….I have been searching so long for someone who…." try as he might Diego could not find the words.

"Well can you tell me what is so special about her then," his father asks.

Diego could not look his father in the eyes. Don Alejandro sits down next to his son.

"Diego, I do not understand. Are you sure you are still not suffering from the effects of your injuries," his father wonders out loud. "Diego for a long time I have wanted you to meet someone and fall in love, get married and be happy. But you know that is impossible with the responsibility that you have taken on for the people of California," Don Alejandro says.

"That is not a problem father," Diego replies.

"What do you mean?" Don Alejandro asks.

"She knows," Diego says.

"What do you mean she knows?" Don Alejandro questions.

"I pulled my mask off. She knows what I look like without it," Diego answers.

"By all the saints Diego, have you gone mad? How could you do such a thing," his father shouts. "I am going to send for el doctor. You do not know who this woman is. You do not even know her name. How can you trust her with such a thing," Don Alejandro exclaims.

As Don Alejandro observed his son he understood the conflict going on inside of him.

His father once more sits down next to his son and quietly says, "Diego, I am worried about you. I just want the best for you," as he searches his son's eyes for some semblance of sanity.

Diego tried to calm his father's fears.

"I know that I can trust her. She will not deceive me. She did not betray me when Sergeant Garcia came to her door," Diego admits.

"How do you know that Diego," Don Alejandro states.

"Because I would be in the cuartel jail right now," Diego replies.

Don Alejandro perceives that his son must still be suffering some ill effects from his injuries. This is not the level headed and cautious Diego that he knew. Don Alejandro was aware that being young and alone has its effects on a man.

"Diego are you sure that you are not mistaking one thing for another," Don Alejandro questions.

"No father," Diego acknowledges.

"What do you really know about this girl? Does she go to mass? Is she a good Catholic? What kind of background does she come from?" Don Alejandro questions.

"I do not know. But there is no question about her being a good Catholic," Diego confesses.

"What do you mean by that Diego?" Don Alejandro inquires.

Diego did not answer but the look in his eyes simply horrified his father.

"No….Diego you did not….you…by all the saints….save me," Don Alejandro stammers.

His father walked out of the room refusing to even look at or talk to his son further. Diego followed him.

"Father it just happened. I did not…it was just something about her. I could not….," Diego begs.

"Buenos noches Diego," is all Don Alejandro would say as he exited the library and ascended the stairs to his bedroom.

"Father…..I" Diego implores as he pursues his father up the steps trying to get his attention.

Turning a deaf ear to his son's supplications Don Alejandro states, "we will talk tomorrow when I have had time to think and recover from the shock. Buenos noches," with that his father went into his bedroom and shuts the door.

Diego went into his bedroom but was unable to sleep. He struggled with the thought that he had disappointed his father. But how could he explain something to his father that he did not understand himself. He knew how he felt but hard to find the words to express it. As he twisted and turned sleep evaded him. His thoughts kept going back to that little house and the days of bliss that he enjoyed. When he awoke the next morning Bernardo was laying out his clothes for the day.

Diego gazed at his friend and admits, "something has happened to me Bernardo. I can't explain it."

Bernardo smiled and made the outline of a heart with his hands.

"Do you think so, Diego inquires. "Am I falling in love? Is that what is wrong with me, amigo, Diego contemplates out loud. I did not know that it could happen so fast. Is that why I cannot stop thinking about her, even though I do not even know her name, Diego muses. Have you ever been in love Bernardo," Diego queries.

Bernardo nods yes.

"Does it not feel grand," Diego exclaims with a grin.

Diego and Bernardo rode into the pueblo and stopped at the tavern. The tavern was all abuzz about the masked bandit and the soldiers futile efforts to find his hiding place. Diego grinned at Bernardo still rather pleased at himself for escaping the soldiers and foiling the commandante's plan to capture El Zorro. Diego walked into the tavern.

Sergeant Garcia looks up and says, "Diego, mi amigo it is so good to see you up and around again."

"Muchas gracias Sergeant, Diego replies. What is this I hear about that masked bandit eluding you again," Diego asks.

"I do not know Diego we thought we had him cornered but someone hid him," the Sergeant admits.

"Do they have any idea who?" Diego inquires.

"It had to be one of the rancheros in the area, the sergeant replies. The commandante is going to visit and question each one himself," Sergeant Garcia says.

Diego's eyes narrowed with concern.

"When is he planning on this venture Sergeant?" he questions.

"He has already left with his lancers. He thinks that he has a pretty good idea who may have hid the bandit," the sergeant responds.

"Did he say whom," Diego asks.

"No but he is determined to bring someone in and you know what that means," Sergeant Garcia confesses.

"Si Sergeant, Diego replies. I have to go I just remembered I have an important appointment."

"I thought that maybe you could stay for dinner," Sergeant Garcia says sounding disappointed.

"Some other time Sergeant," Diego calls over his shoulder as he rushes out the door. There is very little time Bernardo," Diego rejoins as he hurried to his horse.

I have to get home he thought to himself. When Diego got to the hacienda he ran up the stairs to his bedroom, pushed the button to the alcove and quickly dressed in his disguise. He flew down the stairs to the secret cave, jumped on Tornado and was gone in a flash. Diego's hasty departure baffled Bernardo.

The Fox rode hard and fast with the wind at his heels hoping to reach her rancho before the commandante and his soldiers did. Shielded by the darkness of night he rode up to her casa. He did not see any soldiers or evidence that they had been there. He walked quickly up to her door and knocked. He became nervous when she did not answer immediately. Had the soldiers already been there and taken her away he thought. No….no….. this he could not bear. Then the door opened and there she stood. A smile of relief washed over his face as he walked inside. He took her in his arms and kissed her long and passionately.

"Mi amor, I have missed you," he whispers.

"I have missed you too Senor," she purrs. But what are you doing here? Do you not know that the soldiers are once again questioning the rancheros?" she asks.

"Yes that is why I came. I am worried for you, he replies. I cannot live if anything were to happen to you. Come with me," he responds his voice filled with concern.

"Senor I am in no danger," she answers.

"Stay at the Inn tonight that way I will know that you are safe," he states.

"But what if the soldiers come and I am not here. They will be suspicious. I do not want to put your life in danger, mi vida," she asserts.

El Zorro looks down at this woman who holds his heart in her hands, "mi amor, he whispers. My safety is of no interest at the moment, it is you I will protect with my life. It is of no consequence to me what they think but I am not leaving you here alone," he replies.

"Well if I am going to stay at the Inn for the night I will need to get some things," she says.

As he watched her dress he could not contain the raging fire that is starting to burn in his loins. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss every inch of her soft beautiful body. He was so lost in his thoughts of passion that he does not hear her talking to him.

"El Zorro, mi vida," she purrs as she catches his admiring stare.

"Oh mi amor I am sorry are you ready to go," Zorro asks as he entertained the thought of making fervent love to her right here, right now.

She glanced at him teasingly because she saw the fire in his eyes as he saw the desire in hers. She locked all her doors and shut all of her windows then they went to the stable.

"Where is your carriage?" El Zorro questions.

"Carriage, she says with surprise. I do not own a carriage. This is mi caballo Oro." I ride her everywhere I go," she exclaims.

He saddled and bridled Oro ignoring her protests and then helped her into the saddle.

He tells her, "I will ride with you as far as the edge of the pueblo."

As they approached the pueblo many people were still out and about. The lights were on full at the tavern. No soldiers in sight therefore, he assumes they were still out questioning the rancheros. He handed her a bag full of gold coins.

He says, "get yourself a room at the Inn for the night and I will return shortly."

She looked puzzled and gave him his bag back.

"Senor, I am quite able to pay for my own room at the Inn," she replies.

He stared at her.

"I did not mean to insinuate…," he says.

"I know you did not, mi vida," she replies with a grin.

El Zorro marveled to himself….she is like no other woman….how she excites me.

"I will see you shortly," he whispers.

He kept an eye on her as she rode into the pueblo. She tied up her horse at the hitching post and went inside the Inn. Then he rode away. As she stepped into the Tavern every man turned to admire the beauty and wonder why they had never seen her before. Was she new in town? Was she married? Where did she come from?

The innkeeper says, "can I help you senorita?"

"Si she says, I need a room for the night"

"Muy bien, sign right here. Consuela show the lady to her room," the innkeeper says.

"Si senor," Consuela replies.

"This way senorita, Consuela says showing her to room number three.

"Muchas gracias," she says.

After Consuela closed the door, she freshened up and then went downstairs to wait for her love to return.

He rode like the wind all the way home. He ran up the stairs from the secret cave to his room. Bernardo was waiting for him in the alcove.

"Help me out of my clothes quickly Bernardo," he says.

He changed hurriedly from El Zorro to Diego.

"Muchas gracias amigo," he tells Bernardo.

Then he was out the door in a flash. As he rushed down the stairs to the stable he catches his father's attention. While saddling his horse Don Alejandro called to him.

"Diego where are you going at this time of the night?" his father asks.

"I have an appointment in the pueblo father," Diego replies.

"You have an appointment. What could be so important tonight that it cannot wait until tomorrow?" Don Alejandro questions.

"This cannot wait," Diego responds.

"Are you taking Bernardo with you?" Don Alejandro asks.

"No this is personal father," Diego answers.

His father looked confounded and then says, "Diego…what has got into you my son this is not like you."

"Please, father can we discuss this later. I am already late. Hasta la vista." Diego yelled as he rode off in a cloud of dust.

Don Alejandro walked back to the casa shaking his head.

The men in the tavern are hypnotized by the beauty of the senorita sitting all alone in the tavern. The innkeeper saw this and went over to inquire why she is in the tavern alone so late at night.

The innkeeper asks, "can I get you something, senorita?"

"No, gracias I am waiting on someone," she replies.

"Well if I were he I would not let someone as beautiful as you sit alone this late at night," the innkeeper remarks.

"He will be here," she replies.

"Well he is either running very late or not coming," the innkeeper responds.

As Diego walks through the door their eyes meet.

She says, "he has not."

The innkeeper looked up and refused to believe who the lady is looking at.

He backs up, "surely senorita, you do not mean….he stutters.

"Buenos noches mi vida," she says.

"Buenos noches mi amor," Diego replies as he bent down and kissed her hand.

The innkeeper almost tripped over his own feet with surprise. He stood in awe, who would have thought that Don Diego would have a beautiful senorita like her. The other men in the tavern mouths' open in disbelief and envy.

"I am sorry mi amor for being so late," Diego apologizes.

"No mi vida, you are right on time," she replies.

"Did you get a good room, if not I can request a better one for you," Diego says.

"No mi vida, the room is more than adequate," she responds.

"Muy bien. Are you hungry," Diego answers.

"Si," she says.

"They have very good food here," Diego responds.

"Oh for that," she purrs.

She looked at him teasingly and grins. He smiled back and moved around in his chair to straighten himself. He requested two plates of enchiladas with chili sauce, gazpacho, and a bottle of the house's best wine. They only had eyes for each other as they ate and talked about things that only people in love spoke about.

After they finished eating she asks, "walk me to my room."

"It will be my pleasure," Diego replies.

Diego paid for their meals and was going to escort her to her room when Sergeant Garcia walked through the door.

"Don Diego, I am surprised to see you here at this time of night. Ah, and who is this beautiful senorita, Sergeant Garcia remarks admiring her beauty as did the other men in the Tavern. Have I not seen…your face looks familiar," Sergeant Garcia comments in a thoughtful tone.

Diego cuts in "that is not possible Sergeant the senorita has never been in the Tavern before."

"Oh but still," the Sergeant ponders.

To distract Sergeant Garcia Diego retorts, "let me buy you a bottle of wine."

"Gracias Don Diego, the Sergeant says with a laugh. Will you and the senorita join me," he inquires.

"Ah…no Sergeant," is all Diego can say.

He wanted to get her away from the Sergeant before he recognized her. Also so he could have her all to himself.

"The senorita is tired and I am going to walk her to her room. Buenos noches Sergeant," Diego says.

"Buenos noches mi amigo," Sergeant Garcia answers.

Diego got up and escorted her to her room. As they ascended the stairs together every man's eyes followed their every step, each one of them wishing that they were in Diego's place. Everyone in the Tavern including Sergeant Garcia and the Innkeeper watched Diego's every move. He stopped at the door, kissed her hand, bowed, and wished her sweet dreams.

"They will be sweeter if you share them with me. Will you not come in," she purrs.

"Mi amor, if I come in….it is not proper….people are watching," Diego warns.

"Diego, mi vida," she coos as she stands there undressing him with her eyes.

He had been fighting the desire all night to grab her and make uninhibited love to her. Now passion ruled and he shut the door behind him. Everyone in the tavern especially the innkeeper and Sergeant Garcia took a deep breath. They could believe their eyes – this is not the very proper and innocent Don Diego they knew. The Sergeant swallowed two glasses of wine without stopping. The innkeeper poured himself a glass of wine and drunk it down in one gulp. Diego hugged her tightly in his arms and kissed her with longing and carnal hunger. The taste and feel of her tongue in his mouth started a fire that consumed his whole being. They could undress fast enough. He then picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. He held her close and pressed his open lips to hers. He kissed her body from her face to her breasts, to her stomach, to between her legs. She closed her eyes as her body trembles with pure ecstasy and desire. Then she turned him over on his back and kissed and nibbled his body from his face to his chest, to his stomach, to between his legs. He sucked in his breath and released it with a loud moan. Diego's body shook with uncontrollable desire and lust. He had to have her, touch her, and make love to her. As he entered her, her warmth gave pleasure a whole new meaning in his life.

"I am yours, forever, and always," he moans in pure rapture.

"Mi vida, as I am yours," she murmurs.

Never before has Diego felt so fulfilled. So utterly free!

It was early in the morning when passion released its grip on her and Diego. Lying in each other's arms and feeling the warmth of one another's body they fell sound asleep. They awoke to a knock on the door. Diego checked his pocket watch. It was 10:00 am in the morning.

"Diego, I know you are in there! Open the door," Don Alejandro exclaims.

Diego recognized the voice – it was his father. He stared at her. Diego sprung to his feet and put his pants on. He handed the senorita her gown and robe. Diego went to the door and opened it.

"Father, Buenos dias I…..," Diego stutters.

Don Alejandro burst in and glared at his son with fire in his eyes.

"What is this? What do you think you are doing Diego?" Don Alejandro shouts.

Diego is speechless. Don Alejandro glances over at the bed.

"Buenos dias senorita. My name is Alejandro de la Vega. It is nice to meet you." Looking at his son, he says with sarcasm in his voice, "have you met my son Diego de la Vega. Oh, I see that you and he have already met."

"Father I….."Diego goes to say but the look that Diego's father gives him stops him from making another sound.

"And you senorita," Don Alejandro questions.

"My name is Celia Moya Ricardo, she replies. It is nice to formally meet both of you," she says looking at Diego teasingly.

Diego tried to keep a straight face in front of his father.

Diego finally managed to say, "how did you know I was here."

"How did I know? The whole pueblo knows that you spent the night with some strange woman," Don Alejandro declares with rage in his voice.

Diego gazed at Celia with shame in his eyes for her.

"Don Alejandro, I am not some strange woman. I am the woman who loves your son very much," Celia remarks.

"And I love her father," Diego responds.

Completely ignoring what he just heard Don Alejandro commands, "Get dressed both of you and come with me. We have some things to straighten out. Diego, you and I have some talking to do," he commands with an authoritative air.

They rode back to the hacienda in silence. Don Alejandro refused to look at or talk to his son. Diego knew that he had embarrassed his father in front of all the people in the pueblo. His father was well respected and revered by the people. Diego did not know how he would make this up to his father. He looked at Celia. He reached for her hand and saw that she had tears in her eyes. The desire and passion that they felt for each other controlled their emotions the night before and neither one had been able to restrain their actions. When they got to the hacienda, Don Alejandro instructs one of the women servants, Esmeralda, to show Celia where she can freshen up.

"Gracias senor," Celia says.

Diego watched Celia lovingly unable to take his eyes from her as she disappeared down the hall.

"Come with me Diego," Don Alejandro roars.

They go into the library and Don Alejandro shuts the door.

"Sit down Diego," his father exclaims.

"Father, I know…" Diego goes to say but his father cuts him short.

"Diego this stops now, his father orders with disappointment in his voice. Do you realize what disgrace and humiliation your actions have caused the de la Vega name. Diego this is not like you what is going on? I am trying to understand," Don Alejandro says more calmly.

Diego avoiding his father's eyes, "I am in love father. For the first time in my life I can truly and honestly say that I am in love," is all Diego can say.

"In love….. in love Diego. Are these the actions of a man in love or in lust," his father questions.

"For me both, Diego admits. The love I have for her feeds my lust and desire every time we are together."

Don Alejandro sits down carefully trying to figure out what is going on with his son.

"You have not known the young lady a week. You did not even bother to know her name. You were so busy. Are you sure Diego?" Don Alejandro quizzes his son.

"Si, she makes me feel (Diego closes his eyes and takes a deep breath) like I have never felt before, Diego muses. Just talking to her, looking at her, and touching her drives me wild with desire."

"But is this love, Diego?" Don Alejandro asks.

"Si, I was not sure at first but now I have no doubt, Diego answers. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

There is a knock on the door, "Passe," Don Alejandro says. Celia enters.

"Thank you for your hospitality Don Alejandro," Celia says.

"You are welcome, Don Alejandro replies. Diego and I were just talking about you."

"My father wanted to know if I am in love with you," Diego states.

Celia's eyes met Diego's and her lips slightly parted remembering the heat and desire of the night before. He walked over to Celia and kissed her hand.

"I love you Celia forever and always," Diego whispers.

"Do you love him," Don Alejandro queries.

Celia never taking her eyes from Diego's held his hands in hers.

"Si, Don Alejandro, very much, very much," she murmurs.

Diego could not resist he bent down and kissed her slightly parted lips. Don Alejandro just sighs…trying to fathom what is unfolding before him.

"Even if you two do love each other as you say – these late night rendezvous must stop because….." Diego for once interrupts his father.

"I was coming to that father, Diego remarks. Diego kneels down on one knee and asks, I love you Celia Moya Ricardo. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?"

"I love you very much Diego de la Vega more than life itself. Si, I will be your wife," Celia responds.

Diego stood up and took her in his arms and pressed his open mouth to hers.

"Ahem, Don Alejandro clears his throat. Well…I guess we need to prepare for an engagement fiesta, maybe that will help restore the de la Vega honor, somewhat, Don Alejandro comments with hope in his voice. I will send out the invitations next week and hope that everyone we invite attends."

Don Alejandro went over and put his arms around his son and Celia.

"Welcome to the family Celia," he says.

Celia smiled and Diego is overjoyed.

"I am sorry father," Diego apologizes.

With a smile Don Alejandro says, "you are forgiven."

"Thank you so much father," Diego replies with a grin.

"Celia I am looking forward to meeting your family," Don Alejandro says.

"My mother lives in Spain and my father is deceased," Celia replies.

"Oh lo siento mucho, but Diego must ask someone in your family for your hand," Don Alejandro questions.

"I will write my mother and ask if my Uncle will stand in my father's place," Celia answers.

"Very well, I will leave you two but please try to refrain from now on until your wedding night," Don Alejandro pleads.

Celia and Diego look passionately into each other's eyes and knew this would be a difficult request to honor.

But Diego says, "we will father."


	3. Chapter Three The Engagement

The Visitor

Chapter 3 The Engagement

When Celia accepted Don Diego's proposal of marriage, she felt as though she was the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. She told Don Alejandro that she would write her Uncle to inquire whether he would stand in the place of her father. She knew that in the next three months the Viceroy was coming to visit with the Gobernador in Monterrey so she started to write Dear Don Esteban….. Diego and Celia spent every waking hour together under the watchful eye of Don Alejandro except when Diego went on his nightly escapades as El Zorro. On this particular cool summer night, one made for staying in bed with the one you love, Zorro rode out of the secret cave on Tornado. The mission that lay before him was not what occupied his mind. His only thought is of the little house on Camino Pasado Trail. Commandante Rodriguez had imprisoned five poor rancheros for speaking out against his unfair treatment. Zorro rode to the cuartel to free the rancheros unaware that it is a trap. As he climbed over the cuartel wall to rescue the rancheros he is set upon by six lancers led by the commandante himself.

Zorro taunted Commandante Rodriguez with abhorrence, "afraid to face me on your own commandante. You need the whole Garrison to protect you."

Zorro waved his sword at the commandante with forewarning while flashing a mischievous smile.

Answering El Zorro's dare the commandante says to his soldiers, "get back he is mine."

Just as Zorro knew he would do, the commandante could never allow his men to think that he was afraid of Zorro. As they face off swords flashing back and forth, Zorro made quick work of the commandante and sent his sword flying.

"Get him you babosos, don't let him escape," the commandante shouts.

El Zorro freed all the rancheros and disappeared over the cuartel wall before the soldiers grabbed their lances.

Zorro jumped on Tornado and let his heart led the way. He rode up to the little house in the quiet stillness of the early morning. He noticed that her bedroom window was ajar. He opened it very slowly and peered in, there she lay on the bed. As the light cascaded over her he saw the full outline of her body underneath her gown. His mind ran wild with desire and longing. He told himself that he only came to see her and then return home with the loving vision of her laying there in his mind. But now he realized that this will not be enough. He knew that it can never be sufficient. At the same time he remembered the promise that he made to his father. As he started to pull the window shut, she moaned and turned over.

She awoke with a fright… "Zorro," she exclaims.

"At your service, he replies as he sits down in the windowsill. Did I startle you mi amor."

She comes over to the window where he sits, "you know that your father will not like us being alone together like this," she whispers.

"How do you feel about it, mi amor," he questions as he climbed from the window.

El Zorro took her in his arms and begun to kiss the nape of her neck. She lifted his face and started to kiss his lips several times ever so softly. He let out a long deep sigh as if he was in pain because of the throbbing ache he felt in his loins. He stood there staring at her trying to control his hunger and desire.

He turned, "I have to go, it is getting late, he whispers. He kissed her lips ever so softly. Buenos noches mi amor."

Celia used her fingers to stroke his lips, his chest, and down to his throbbing loins as she relished the view with parted lips and fire in her eyes. Desire overruled his strongest resistance. Zorro unties his cape, banda, pulled off his hat, boots, and pants. El Zorro did not remove his mask this time. He loosened the bow on her gown and let it fall to the floor.

"Zorro," she coos.

He backed her toward the bed upon which they fell with him on top of her. As he entered her, their bodies moved in perfect sync both experiencing unbelievable pleasure and ecstasy. Afterwards, he lay there breathless watching her sleep and feeling the warmth of her body next to his. Excited by her sweet fragrance he tenderly kissed her lips. He got up and put on his clothes. "Hasta la vista mi amor," he whispers as he glanced at her with intense yearning. As the sun peaked from behind the hills El Zorro silently took his leave.

It had been three months since Diego asked Celia to be his wife and tomorrow was their big engagement fiesta. It had been delayed to give Celia's family time to arrive from Spain. Diego being a little nervous about the upcoming events he decided to retreat to his favorite place. Since Celia was soon be his wife he wished her to know about it too.

Diego says, "Celia I want to show you my favorite place. I go there when I need to relax and think. It is on a hilltop about five miles away. There is a little stream that runs below it."

With this they mounted their horses, he on Misterio and her on Oro. As they got near the hilltop a gentle breeze blew through their hair that felt as refreshing and invigorating as their new found love. As he helped her down from her horse their eyes met.

He holds her close and whispers, "I love you Celia."

"I love you too Diego," she purrs.

They sit down on the thick soft green grass. Diego laid back and reached out for her. He wrapped her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. Everything is right and wonderful in his world. He felt that he could not want for anything else. But at that very moment the vision of a masked figure dressed in black gazed back at him. Diego jumped up.

"Diego, what is wrong mi vida," Celia inquires.

He turned and looked deep into her eyes, "Celia does it bother you when I am…..when we get married…..I will still have to…..," Diego stammers.

Celia says, "will it bother me that you will continue to be that masked bandit."

Diego closed his eyes and says, "Si."

"Mi vida, I love you and everything about you, including the Fox," she answers.

He looked at her with gratitude and relief.

He wanted to pull her to him and feel the warmth of her body next to his but instead, he says, "it's getting late we had better go."

As they got on their horses, she says "race you."

She took off at a gallop.

"Celia," Diego called but she and Oro were already half way down the hill.

As they rode up to the hacienda gate, Diego asks "where did you learn how to ride like that?"

"I took riding lessons in Spain at….at my uncle's stables," Celia replies avoiding Diego's eyes.

"In Spain at your uncle's stables….."Diego goes to say but is interrupted when Don Alejandro came out and said that it's late and supper is getting cold.

"Father did you know that Celia is an expert rider. She trained…."Diego states but Celia cuts in…. "Diego supper is getting cold."

Diego is puzzled about why Celia was being so secretive about her riding ability. After supper, Don Alejandro had the lady servant to show Celia to her room.

"Buenos noches, mi vida. Buenos noches Don Alejandro," Celia responds.

"Buenos mi amor," Diego replies.

Early the next morning Diego awoke, dressed, and hurried down for breakfast. He finds his father sitting at the table enjoying his morning coffee.

"I will have one of the lady servants to wake Celia," Diego states.

"She is not there. She has already left for her rancho," his father replies.

"What…..why did she leave? Why did you not wake me," Diego asks.

"She said that she would see you later," Don Alejandro replies.

"Con permiso," Diego responds and bows.

"Where are you going," Don Alejandro asks.

"I am going to take a ride to clear my head," Diego remarks.

Don Alejandro shook his head and pondered he must be in love. Diego saddled Misterio and rode for the rancho at Camino Pasado Trail. He walked up to the door and knocked hard. She opened the door.

"Diego, what are you doing here?" Celia inquires.

"Why did you leave the hacienda so early? Why did you not have one of the servants wake me up before you left? What is going on Celia? Are you having second thoughts?" Diego questions.

"Come in and sit down," is her only reply.

Diego studies her intently.

"The engagement fiesta is tonight, no. I just needed some time to prepare. I wanted some time to think. I did not want to bother you with lady things," Celia confesses.

"Time to think about what Celia?" Diego queries.

Diego got up, held her in his arms and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Do you love me," Diego pleads with concern in his voice.

"Si, mi vida very much. More than I ever thought I could love someone," she admits.

He hugged her tight never wanting this moment to end.

"Diego, I must tell you something. I…," Celia states as she tried to release herself from his grasp.

Diego had a hurt and perplexed look on his face.

"Diego….." Celia goes to say…there is a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Diego questions wondering maybe this is the reason for Celia's peculiar behavior.

"No," Celia replies.

Diego walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Commandante Rodriguez, Sergeant Garcia, and three lancers.

"Buenos dias…..oh de la Vega. What a surprise to see you here," the commandante exclaims with a rancor.

Diego frowns and asserts, "what is it you want commandante."

"Is Senorita Ricardo in," the commandante demands.

Celia came to the door, "What can I do for you Commandante Rodriguez."

The commandante strolled in and sits down.

"As you know I am personally questioning all of the rancheros in the area regarding that masked bandit," the commandante remarks.

"Si, commandante I am aware of that," Celia comments coolly.

"But Senorita Ricardo are you aware that all the other rancheros can account for their whereabouts on the night at issue. You are the only one who lives alone," the commandante declares.

"Is there something wrong with that," Diego cuts in.

"No, not of itself but there is no one to say what your movements were on that night," the commandante asserts with agitation.

"I was here alone, reading as I always do," Celia counters.

"You may have been here but you were not alone and you were not reading," the commandante demands with anger in his eyes.

Diego lunged toward the commandante but Celia shook her head.

"Whatever do you mean commandante," Celia queries with a bewildered look.

"We found evidence in your stable of tracks from another horse. Do you own more than one horse Senorita Ricardo," the commandante inquires as he stared at Diego with a smirk.

"This is ridiculous," Diego retorts and reciprocated with a glare of his own at Commandante Rodriguez.

"No, commandante I own only one horse. But I have vaqueros who sometimes leave their horses in my stable," Celia states.

"Very interesting Senorita Ricardo. We questioned your vaqueros and none of them came in from the range that night. Only one came to check on you and that was Luis Sandoval but he did not put his horse in the stable. Senorita Ricardo I arrest you in the name of the King for treason against the crown for helping that masked bandit to escape," the commandante asserts sharply.

Diego has had enough, "Senorita Ricardo is my fiancé and I ask that you leave immediately," Diego demands with fire in his eyes.

"Diego everything will be all right, Celia touched Diego on the arm. The commandante will regret his actions," she whispers.

Celia's behavior confused Diego but he goes along.

"I will accompany you and your lancers Commandante Rodriguez," Diego exclaims.

"So be it de la Vega," the commandante asserts with disdain.

On the way from Celia's rancho to the pueblo, Diego's tried to ask Celia what she meant.

The commandante snaps, "no talking to the prisoner."

Diego had to control himself from throwing the commandante off of his horse and putting him in a death lock. But not to make things worse for Celia he remained quiet. As they arrived at the cuartel, Corporal Reyes greeted the commandante with a message.

"The Viceroy is in your office," the corporal says.

Celia smiled but Diego is so angry about the commandante's treatment of Celia he did not notice.

"Put her in a cell and bring me the key," the commandante orders Sergeant Garcia.

"I must object commandante," Diego protests.

"You may object all you want de la Vega. But in jail she will stay until she is hanged for treason," the commandante called as he walks toward his office wondering why the Viceroy is here.

Diego is beside himself with anger. He does not know who he is angrier with the commandante or himself for getting Celia in this predicament in the first place. He stands there at her jail cell feeling helpless to do anything as Diego. She sees the look in his eyes and knows what he is thinking.

She begs, "please Diego, do not do anything foolish, everything will be all right."

Diego remarks, "how can you be so confident. You do not know the commandante like I do."

Celia takes Diego's hand in hers and says, "mi vida have patience, things will work out, you will see."

Diego kissed her hands and rubbed them against his cheek. Meanwhile, the commandante greeted the Viceroy who he thought had been in Monterrey with the Gobernador.

"Your Excellency, what an honor it is….." the commandante went to say.

But the Viceroy cuts him short and replies sharply, "your Sergeant tells me that you have arrested a young lady by the name of Celia Ricardo."

"Yes, I have her in my jail at this very moment. She helped that masked bandit Zorro escape my soldiers the other night," replies Commandante Rodriguez.

"You will release her at once," the Viceroy demands.

"I will not, the commandante says but then sees the indignation in the Viceroy's eyes. But your Excellency the evidence against her is irrefutable," the commandante implores.

"Irrefutable or not, I am sure that you would not want to be hanged yourself for mistreating the King's niece," the Viceroy exclaims.

The commandante is dumbfounded and falls back in his chair.

"The Kin…..King of Spain," he stutters.

"One and the same," the Viceroy answers with animosity at the commandante's reaction.

The commandante called for Sergeant Garcia and handed him the key to Celia's jail cell.

"Set Senorita Ricardo free at once, he orders. How dare you tell me that she was the one who helped that masked bandit."

"But commandante, Sergeant Garcia has a baffled look on his face, "I told you not such…."

"Release her at once…..now Sergeant," the commandante asserts vehemently.

The commandante turns to the Viceroy and responds, "I am so sorry your Excellency. Do you see the caliber of men they send me to work with? No honor…always giving me erroneous information on the good citizens of California."

The Viceroy is not impressed.

Sergeant Garcia lumbered toward Celia's cell where Diego is keeping steady vigilance.

Sergeant Garcia opens the jail cell and says, "you are free to go Senorita Ricardo."

"What trickery is this Sergeant," Diego remarks.

"She is free to go Don Diego, but the Viceroy would like to see both of you in the commandante's office," Sergeant Garcia answers.

Celia avoids Diego's bewildered look but has a concerned look of her own. As she walks in to the commandante's office the Viceroy rises and hugs her.

"It is so good to see you again my child, the Viceroys beams. Diego how pleased I was when I received news that you had asked Celia to marry you."

Diego is somewhat taken aback by all of these developments.

"Don Esterban…..you know her," Diego stammers with a shocked look on his face.

"Of course I do. I watched her grow up at Court," the Viceroy responds.

"At Court," Diego blurts out.

"Diego, do you not know who you will be engaged to," the Viceroy is puzzled. "This is the King of Spain's niece. Her mother is the King's sister," he exclaims.

Diego looked at Celia with surprise and disbelief in his eyes. He bows, "con permiso," and walked out the door. The Viceroy is visibly upset.

"Is something wrong Celia, the Viceroy inquires. Are you two still planning on being married?"

"Si, con permiso," is all Celia had time to say.

She ran outside and saw Diego gallop away on his horse. Just then Don Alejandro and Bernardo arrived at the cuartel. As Diego rode pass them, Don Alejandro yelled to his son but Diego did not stop. Celia mounted her horse and chased after Diego. As Celia rode by Don Alejandro sensed something is wrong.

The Viceroy came out of the commandante's office and asks, "where are they off to in such a hurry."

Don Alejandro replies, "hello again your Excellency."

The Viceroy had originally stopped by the de la Vega hacienda looking for Celia when he learned that she had been arrested.

As Celia pursued Diego from the direction that he went she knows where he is going. Diego was riding to his favorite place on the hilltop with the little stream running below it. As Diego dismounted his horse he turns and was shocked to see Celia coming up behind him. She dismounted and ran over to Diego and grabbed his arm. He pulled his arm away and turned his back to her.

"Why did you not tell me who you were," he asks.

"Would it have made a difference," she replies.

"Si, I would not have taken such liberties with the King's niece," Diego admits.

"Diego, how dare you, Celia exclaims. I am still a woman, being the King's niece does not afford me any special consideration or treatment."

"I just need time to think…. Diego responds. some time to reason..."

Celia had tears in her eyes, "time to decide whether you still love me and want to marry me."

Diego stood there unable to move or converse further. But a part of him wanted to take Celia in his arms and tell her he loves her but the shock is still too fresh. Celia mounted Oro and galloped away. As Diego watched her ride away he felt an emptiness down to the very depths of his soul. He set down on the soft green grass with his head in his hands. He recalled how his life had been before he met Celia. He had never experienced such happiness and felt so complete until he met her. He now looks forward to each day….filled with wonder and excitement. Diego closed his eyes and visualized that once they are married there would be no more nights of returning home to a cold and empty bed. Instead she would be there to greet him and fill his bed with love and passion. All of a sudden he knew what he must do. Diego jumped on Misterio rode to where it all began…..that little house on Camino Pasada Trail. As he stepped on the porch he heard crying coming from inside. Diego opened the door and walked inside. He saw Celia draped over her bed. Her body trembled from the tears that are flowing from her eyes. Diego rushed in and took Celia in his arms.

"Mi amor, mi amor, he whispers as he held Celia tight and rocked her in his arms. I love you that has not changed. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you," as he wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Then what was there to think about," Celia questions.

"But you are the King of Spain's niece," Diego queries.

"And you are El Zorro," Celia responds.

"Diego smiles and says, "it seems that we both have things that we must accept about each other."

"But our love can overcome anything, can it not mi vida," Celia purrs.

"Si, mi amor. I am sorry mi amor," Diego apologizes.

"As am I mi vida, Celia purrs. Come mi vida, we have a fiesta to attend."

Si, we do mi amor," Diego responds.

The engagement fiesta was a very lively event. The servants out did themselves with the decorations because this was a very happy event for them as well. It was Don Diego's engagement party. The lively strum of a Spanish guitar filled the air as Diego and his father entered the patio from the sala. Diego looked very handsome dressed in a navy blue suit trimmed in gold braid. And then Celia escorted by the Viceroy comes through the front gate. Celia was very beautiful dressed in a light blue old lace and silk evening gown. She also wore the Ricardo family diamond necklace and earrings passed down from her grandmother for every Ricardo lady to wear to their engagement fiesta. The crowd parted as Diego and Celia met in the middle. Diego bowed and Celia curtsied, then Diego took Celia's hand and they started to dance. Don Alejandro beamed with pride and a wide smile covered the Viceroy's face.

Don Alejandro says aloud, "Everyone dance."

Then everyone joined Diego and Celia as they moved around the patio together in perfect rhythm. Diego and Celia only had eyes for one another, no one or nothing else in the world mattered. Everyone congratulated Don Alejandro and marveled at the fact that Diego is marrying the King's niece. Everyone who received an invitation to Diego's engagement fiesta did not fail to attend made Don Alejandro very happy. There are discussions on whether the couple would remain in California or live at Court in Spain. Diego uneasy at the fact that this marriage brought certain responsibilities and etiquette that he is not sure he can fulfill. Yet, when he thought about spending the rest of his life with Celia there was no doubt in his mind that he could measure up to the task. Celia enjoyed all the envious stares of the ladies at the fiesta and all the compliments and questions about how she got engaged to the handsomest and richest bachelor in all of California.

Don Alejandro and the Viceroy discussed the wedding and where it will take place. Don Alejandro said that Diego and Celia wanted to be married there in the pueblo. The Viceroy felt that it would be more fitting for the niece of the King to be married in Monterrey. Diego was surrounded by all the young ladies of the pueblo. They are not happy that he is engaged to someone they consider not a true Californiano.

"Ladies please," Celia asserts as she takes Diego by the hand.

"Muchas gracias, mi amor," Diego says with a smile.

"Come dance with me," Celia purrs.

He whirled her around the patio as if they were the only two there.

"I love you Diego," Celia whispers.

"I love you too Celia, very much," Diego says softly.

A lady tapped Celia on the shoulder it is Senorita Munoz.

"You will have him for the rest of your life, I must settle for just one dance," the senorita pleads.

Celia is annoyed but allows Senorita Munoz to dance with Diego.

As they dance Senorita Munoz remarks, "she is very beautiful."

"Gracias I think so too," Diego replies.

"How did you and she meet," Senorita Munoz asks.

Diego knew that he could not tell anyone the truth about how he and Celia met. He did not want to lie so he pretended not to hear.

"Don Diego, Senorita Munoz asks again, how did you and Senorita Ricardo meet."

Diego could not answer the senorita's question so he made an excuse to leave.

"Muchas gracias for the dance senorita but the Viceroy is motioning for me. Sergeant Garcia is an excellent dancer," Diego replies to Senorita Munoz.

"Sergeant would you finish this dance for me," Diego asks.

"With pleasure Don Diego," Sergeant Garcia responds as he glances admiringly at the senorita.

"Gracias Sergeant," Diego states.

Diego took Celia by the hand, walked out the front gate and around to the stable.

"I just want to get some air," Diego says.

"Is something wrong mi vida," Celia inquires with concern in her voice.

"No, now that I have you here with me," Diego whispers.

He gazed deep into her eyes, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips lightly several times.

"Let's get married next week," Celia asks.

"But mi amor, you know there is a certain traditional waiting period," Diego answers.

"I know but do we have to follow tradition, can we not just do whatever we feel and want," Celia purrs.

"My father will never recover from the shock. The Viceroy will not permit it nor be a party to it. Since he is the one that I must ask for your hand I do not want to upset him," Diego muses.

Don Alejandro had been looking for Diego and Celia so he could make the engagement announcement. Everyone was anticipating and wondering why Don Alejandro had not given the traditional toast making the engagement official. Don Alejandro walked out to the stable where he found his son and future daughter-in-law.

He says, "Oh, here you two are. Everyone is looking for the happy couple. Diego you have to formally ask the Viceroy for Celia's hand before I can make the announcement."

"Si father, I will attend to it at once," Diego responds.

When Diego and Celia returned to the party, they were upset to see that the commandante was there and talking to the Viceroy.

Diego walks up, completely ignoring the commandante and asks, "May I speak with you in private your Excellency."

"Why of course Diego," the Viceroy answers happy to rid himself of the commandante's company.

Diego and the Viceroy went into the Sala for privacy.

"What can I do for you Diego," the Viceroy queries.

"I would like to ask you for Celia's hand in marriage," Diego asks.

"And I do gladly give it," Viceroy responds.

"Muchas gracias Don Esteban," Diego states.

Diego walked back out to the patio and told his father that the Viceroy had given his consent.

With this Don Alejandro calls out loud, "attention, please attention. I raise my glass in a toast and proudly announce the engagement of my son Diego de la Vega to Celia Moya Ricardo."

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses in a toast except the commandante and the ladies of the pueblo who had had hope for themselves. Diego kissed Celia on the hand in front of everyone to seal the engagement.

"Now everyone dance," Don Alejandro exclaims.

As Diego and Celia made a move toward the front gate, Don Alejandro stops them.

"These are your guests. They came here to celebrate with you and Celia tonight, Don Alejandro comments. Stay here, dance, and enjoy yourselves and the company of your friends."

"Si father," Diego replies.

"I know about young love, you are impatient but you will have the rest of your lives together," Don Alejandro reminds them.

Diego smiled and clasped Celia by the hand and whisked her out onto the patio floor. Diego reminisced, a beautiful night my life was perfect and everything that I wished or hoped.

Celia read the expression on Diego's face and comments, "as it is for me, mi vida."

To Diego's delight, she read his mind, how lucky could one man be he mused. He squeezed Celia's hand tightly. With his lips slightly parted and desire in his eyes he once again sent Celia a telepathic message that made her blush with a hunger of her own.

But all is not perfect as Diego thought. Bernardo caught his attention to say that he needed to speak with him.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, mi amor," he kissed Celia's hand.

"Of course mi vida," Celia replies with worry.

Bernardo and Diego stepped outside the front gate.

"What is wrong mi amigo?" Diego inquires.

Bernardo gestured about what he had heard.

"So that is why the commandante left early," Diego says.

After speaking with Bernardo, Diego returned and whispered something to Celia and disappeared with Bernardo upstairs. At the fiesta's end Celia and Don Alejandro say goodnight and thanks each guest for coming. Some of the guest were puzzled that Diego was not at the gate with Celia and Don Alejandro. Celia had a worried look on her face.

The Viceroy noticed and asked, "is everything alright my dear?"

"Oh, just a little overwhelmed," Celia replies.

"I can understand that. I am getting ready to leave, where is Diego?" the Viceroy rejoins.

"Oh he is upstairs. He did a little too much celebrating. He said that he needed to lie down for a while," Celia answers.

"Well no matter, we will be seeing a lot of each other in the days to come. Give him my best and I will say Buenos noches," the Viceroy remarks.

After saying goodnight to all the guests and the Viceroy, Celia then said goodnight to Don Alejandro. She ascended the stairs to the room that Consuela, the lady servant, had prepared for her at Don Alejandro's request.

After El Zorro's venture into the night, he slowly climbed the stairs from the secret cave to the alcove. After changing from his disguise to his nightshirt Diego pulled the lever to his bedroom. As he glanced around it transported him back to the engagement fiesta. He could not believe his luck. He was in love, madly in love with a wonderful woman and she was madly in love with him. He contemplated all the nights to come with her lying beside him. He no longer would climb the stairs to an empty room and cold bed. Before long her welcome smile, luscious lips, and warm soft body would greet him after his long rides into the night as El Zorro – the Fox. Don Alejandro rose with the sun and is downstairs enjoying his morning coffee. He is dressed and ready to greet their special guest who would be arriving in three hours. Diego and Celia were both still sound asleep. Don Alejandro knew why Diego was sleeping in because of his escapade into the night as the "Fox". However, there was no explanation for Celia's tardiness and sent Consuela to inquire. The lady servant went up and knocked on Celia's bedroom door.

"Senorita Ricardo is everything ok. Mi patron asks that you come down for breakfast. The Viceroy will be here shortly," Consuela asks.

Celia moaned, "un momento, por favor, un momento."

After lying awake all night worrying about Diego out riding as Zorro and wondering if he was all right, sleep was all she wants.

"I will be down immediately," she answers.

Diego awoke with a smile on his face and laid there with sweet thoughts of the future. He felt culpable for the fact that his father was not happy that he and Celia consummated their relationship before their wedding night. Bernardo helped Diego get dressed but saw his friend's mind is occupied with the events to unfold in just three hours.

Diego smiled and patted Bernardo on the back and says, "muchas gracias mi amigo."

When Diego comes down for breakfast, Don Alejandro and Celia are discussing where the wedding should take place.

Don Alejandro says, "the Viceroy wants it to be in Monterrey."

"Oh no, Diego and I want to be married here in the pueblo," Celia replies.

"Buenos dias father. Buenos dias mi amor," Diego states.

He kissed Celia on the hand.

"Celia and I were just discussing where the wedding should be. As I told Celia the Viceroy wants it to be in Monterrey," Don Alejandro declares

Celia removed a folded paper from her pocket.

"The Viceroy gave this to me before he left last night. It is a note from my mother. She plans to attend the wedding," Celia admits.

"That's wonderful," Don Alejandro says.

"No it is not. You do not understand. My mother wants this to be a grand affair. If she has her way we might end up getting married in Spain," Celia explains.

Don Alejandro and Don Diego both swallowed hard pondering what is in store for them when their guest arrived.

"Nonetheless, we will endeavor to greet her properly," Don Alejandro concedes.

"Please understand my mother hates California, everything and everyone in it. She blames California for my father's death," Celia exclaims.

At that moment they hear horses at the front gate.

Don Alejandro, Don Diego, and Celia walked out to meet the Viceroy and Celia's mother. The Viceroy got out. He had the hand of a beautiful, well dressed, and slender woman whom everyone knew was Celia's mother. At once, Diego understands where his fiancé gets her beauty.

The Viceroy remarks, "let me introduce Senora Madonna Eliza Monacito Ricardo."

"Senora Ricardo," Don Alejandro and Don Diego say as they both bowed

She walked up to Celia and hugged her.

"Where is this caballero that you are planning to marry," She inquires.

Celia grasped Diego by the hand, "this is my fiancé mother."

She inspected Diego up and down disdainfully, as if saying her daughter could definitely do better.

"Do come in Senora Ricardo. Would you like to freshen up," Don Alejandro responds.

"No, thank you. I am here to make the wedding arrangements for my daughter and your son…..Diego," Senora Ricardo retorts.

They all retired to the Sala.

Celia speaks first, "Mother, Diego and I want to be married here in the pueblo as soon as possible."

Celia's mother gave her a look of disbelief and animosity.

"Has this place corrupted you as it did your father? You know tradition Celia, even though you are marrying a commoner," Senora Ricardo snaps back.

Diego set up straight in his chair with a hurt look on his face.

Celia turned and looked at Diego then faced her mother with anger in her voice, "Diego is not a commoner. He could not be common if he tried."

"Celia you forget your place, I am your mother. The wedding will be where I say," Senora Ricardo responds.

"And where is that Senora Ricardo," Don Alejandro inquires.

"Why in Spain of course at the King's Court," replies Senora Ricardo.

"Why should we go all the way to Spain to get married Mother when Diego and I are going to live here in the pueblo," Celia asserts.

Celia's mother turns to the Viceroy and exclaims, "did you not tell them.

The Viceroy opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

"You and Diego are going to live in Spain. I will not let my future grandchildren grow up in this barbaric land," Senora Ricardo answers.

Diego gazed at his father with an open mouth and Don Alejandro tried to keep his composure as a gentleman.

"Mother I am not getting married in Spain. This is my home, this is Diego's home and we are staying here," Celia declares.

With that Celia got up and went outside.

"Celia you come back here. What have you barbarians done to her," Senora Ricardo retorts with malice.

"Senora Ricardo, I assure you," Don Alejandro says in an effort to diffuse the situation.

The Viceroy gripped Senora Ricardo by the hand, "you are tired from your trip, maybe we should continue the discussion tomorrow after you have rested."

Senora Ricardo gave him a cold icy hard stare and then went outside to continue conversing with her daughter.

Once she finds her daughter she approaches her and exclaims with irritation, "now Celia I want to know what is going on. You are the King's niece and my daughter tradition must be upheld. You are not just some commoner. You are royalty and you have a duty and reputation to honor. Did this commoner this…..this…..what's his name…Diego talk you into this."

"No mother he believes in tradition and is willing to wait," Celia responds.

"Well at least he has some honor," Senora Ricardo admits.

"Mother Diego is a good man and I love him more than life itself," Celia says.

"What is so special about this…..this commoner," Celia's mother questions.

"He makes me (Celia closed her eyes and takes a deep breath) feel….so wonderful….so happy…so complete…I, Celia struggled to explain. Celia turns her back to her mother and declares, Diego and I are getting married next week here in the pueblo."

Her mother takes a step back, "I forbid it, your Uncle the King forbids it," Senora Ricardo shouted at her daughter.

"My uncle is only concerned with my happiness not some old stuffy tradition.  
>I would like very much if you would attend but if you do not and want to return to Spain I will understand," Celia asserts turning around to face her mother.<p>

Celia's mother turned and walked toward the Sala. She called over her shoulder, "you will regret marrying this commoner. You will be sorry for the decision that you have made on this day I will see to it."

With that Senora Ricardo walks into the Sala, totally ignoring Don Alejandro and Diego.

"I think that we have spent enough time dealing with barbarians," Senora Ricardo ordered staring at the Viceroy.

The Viceroy was at a loss for words but Don Alejandro and Diego saw the embarrassment in his eyes. He escorted Senora Ricardo to the gate and helped her into the carriage. Don Alejandro and Diego heard the Viceroy tell the cuchero to "drive on."


	4. Chapter Four The Wedding

THE WEDDING

CHAPTER 4

Despite what Celia wanted the wedding did not take place until 10 months later, a time considered by Don Alejandro and the Viceroy to be a respectable waiting period. Celia's mother did not attend the wedding even though it took place in St. George's Cathedral in Monterrey. She took a boat back to Spain five months before the wedding. The day following their wedding Diego and Celia were to leave on a boat to Spain for their honeymoon where he would meet Celia's uncle the King of Spain face to face. However, Senora Ricardo did give Celia the white wedding dress that had been worn by Celia's grandmother and her when they were married. The Pueblo de Los Angeles seemed like a ghost town on the day of Diego and Celia's wedding because everyone was in Monterrey for the wedding. Even Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes attended the sacred event. The wedding was a happy yet solemn affair. Diego looked very handsome in a white wool suit with intricate gold embroidery that he ordered especially from Spain for his wedding. Celia was very beautiful in her grandmother's white lace over silk wedding gown adorned with pearls and a veil made of the finest Spanish lace that covers her head and face.

Don Alejandro burst with pride as he heard Diego repeat his wedding vows. A broad smile enveloped the Viceroy's face as he witnessed the affair. His daughter Constanza had arrived from Spain for the wedding. She grew up in Court with Celia and was a very good friend of Diego's. As the priest pronounced Diego and Celia husband and wife tears of joy were seen on many of the faces of the friends and acquaintances of Don Alejandro and Don Diego. Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes wipe their eyes hoping no one noticed. The room filled with the sound of cheers and applause as Diego and his new bride descended the aisle. But Diego did not hear or notice anyone except Celia who walked beside him. My life is complete and I will never want for anything more than this he meditated. While Diego entertained thoughts of love and passion, once again the vision of that masked figure dressed all in black invaded his bliss and stared back at him. This jolted him back to the reality that everything may not be as perfect as he would wish. To make matters worse, there sitting in the last row was Commandante Rodriguez. The look that he gave the couple was not one of good luck and best wishes.

The Gobernador held the wedding reception for Diego and Celia at his hacienda. The reception was very lively and merry. Food and drink of every kind lay out on a long table draped with a snow-white tablecloth made of the finest linen. The servants diligently made sure that everyone, especially the newlyweds every need was attended to. Diego daydreamed of the many happy years to come with the love of his life. He would devote his life to her. Her every wish would be his command.

Gazing at her esposo Celia says, "Diego, mi vida".

Diego brought back to the reality of the moment once again responds, "I am sorry were you taking to me."

"Si, Celia replies, dance with me."

"It would be my pleasure, mi amor," Diego says.

As they stepped onto the patio floor and started to dance, everyone steps aside to watch the first dance of Senor and Senora Diego de la Vega. Don Alejandro just stood in awe of the whole turn of events that led up to the marriage of his son to the King of Spain's niece. What, he thought, does the future hold for Diego and especially the "Fox"?

"Don't they make a good-looking couple," the Viceroy remarks.

"Oh your Excellency, yes they do," Don Alejandro responds.

The Gobernador came over and says, "I want to extend my congratulations and best wishes for the couple to both of you."

"Muchas gracias your Excellency," Don Alejandro replies.

"Muchas gracias," the Viceroy joins in.

Lenore the Gobernador's daughter watched the newlyweds and admired how handsome and debonair Diego looked in his white suit. She came over to the couple, spoke to Diego and introduced herself to Celia.

"My name is Lenore. My father, the Gobernador and I spent a month at Don Alejandro's hacienda when my father was injured in an accident. Diego and I became very good friends during the time that I stayed there. I want to congratulate you and Diego," Lenore asserts with a knowing look aimed at Diego.

"Muchas gracias," Celia replies with a smile.

At this Lenore took her leave with wishful thoughts of her own concerning how this affair could have turned out differently. Celia gave Diego a questioning stare and glanced in Lenore's direction.

Diego glances at Celia innocently and rejoins, "it is a long story, mi amor."

"You must tell me this long story sometime mi vida," Celia responds with a look of amusement.

"Dance with me," Diego says.

As he whirled Celia across the patio, everyone else disappeared they saw only each other. As they gazed deep into each other's eyes, Diego bent down and kissed Celia's eager mouth. Everyone sighs at this. However, all the hopeful young women of the pueblo scoffed and frowned at such an outward show of affection between the two. Each one secretly wishing that they were in Celia's place. The kiss lasted so long that everyone thought the couple would suffocate. Don Alejandro had to step in and clear his throat to end the marathon kiss that Diego placed on Celia's mouth. After the reception ended, Don Alejandro thanked the Gobernador for allowing them to have the wedding reception at his hacienda.

"You are most welcome, it is the least I could do for the hospitality that you showed me when I was injured," the Gobernador replies.

After all the felicitations the newlyweds took a carriage to the Inn in Monterrey.

As Diego and Celia climbed the stairs to their room at the Inn Diego thought with a smile, now she is all mine. As they entered the room they noticed

that it was decorated with white carnations, red, and yellow roses. Candles were placed strategically to give the room a romantic and alluring glow. The bed itself was a huge wood four-poster, with three soft mattresses and a pristine white curtain draping around it. Diego held Celia tight in his arms.

"I love you so much mi amor. I could not be happier than I am at this moment," Diego murmurs.

Celia looked up at him and whispers, "nor I mi vida."

Diego bent down and pressed his open mouth to hers. The taste and feel of her soft tongue in his mouth ignited a raging fire deep within his loins. Celia glanced down and saw the bulge in Diego's pants starting to grow. She could not deny the wetness she herself was beginning to feel between her legs. Celia starts to undress.

"No, let me do that," Diego says.

He slowly unbuttons the bodice of her wedding dress to reveal her full breasts with nipples hard and demanding to be touched. He could not resist. He covered each one with his mouth and tickles them with his tongue.

"Ohhhhhh, Diego," Celia purrs.

He unbuttons the rest of her wedding dress and removes it. She has to help him remove her corset and underclothes because his hands are trembling from the uncontrollable desire that is consuming him. As she stands there naked he reaches for her, but she shakes her finger.

"Now it is my turn, mi vida," she teases.

She removed his jacket, untied his tie, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Then she affectionately touched his chest letting her fingers trail down it seductively. She next started to nibble and kiss his nipples causing him to moan in pure carnal delight. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his open mouth to hers where he tried to devour her tongue. A burning hunger slowly engulfs his whole being. Never has a woman aroused him to the point of such fervor and ardor as he feels for Celia at this moment. Nothing else mattered but to feel himself inside her and experience her body moving in perfect rhythm with his as they both explode in sheer rapture together. Again he reaches for her.

"No, no mi vida I am not finished," she says.

She pulled his boots off. Next she turns her attention to his pants unable to ignore the enormous bulge on his leg. She untied his banda and unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the floor. He immediately steps out of them, picks her up, and places her on the bed.

"You are mine, my love for now and always," Diego says softly.

He lay on top of her and with very short desperate breaths tries to enter her.

She pushes him over unto his back and says, "I want to taste you."

She starts kissing him from his navel down to his soft dark pubic hair. She lets her tongue linger there as his body shakes with overpowering carnal passion.

Diego yells out in raw ecstasy, "Ohhhhhhh, mi amor, don't stop," he pleads, this fuels Celia's hunger and yearning for her husband more.

She continues until Diego gasps, "no more mi amor, please."

She gives him a little teasing smile and lies on her back and says, "Come to me mi vida."

He lay on top of her and as he entered her, he moaned in pain from the madness of his lust and desire for her. They began to move slowly.

Then as the heat starts to rise, Diego begins making deep and deliberate thrusts that made Celia cry out, "Mmmmmmmm!" "Mi vida, more, more, more!"

Diego lets out a howl like a wolf at a full moon from the unimaginable pleasure he is experiencing. Soon Celia's body goes into convulsions from the orgasm that erupted from her. Diego feels Celia's insides tightened around him and at that very moment he throbs and quakes with the hot fluid that explodes from his own orgasm.

The next morning there was a knock on the door. It was Don Alejandro telling them that they were going to miss their boat. Diego and Celia were not

asleep. They had been caught in the grip of passion all night as they explored

and discovered new ways to give each other unbelievable pleasure. At that moment, missing the boat was their least concern. Diego put on his pants and went to the door and opened it.

"Diego, my son, wake up. You and Celia are going to miss your boat," Don Alejandro says.

"Si, father we will be dressed un momento," Diego answers.

"Very well then, I will wait for you down stairs," Don Alejandro responds.

The servants at the Inn brought in a large wooden tub and filled it with hot water.

"Muchas gracias," Diego says.

As Diego and Celia lowered themselves into the water they closed their eyes and relaxed in each other's arms.

Celia turned to face Diego and whispers, "I am the happiest woman in the entire world."

"And I am the happiest man," Diego replies.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and kissed ever so tenderly. There was a knock on the door it was Don Alejandro again.

"Diego it's getting late," he reminds his son.

"Si father we will be out at once," Diego answers.

They get out of the tub and dress hurriedly but not before Diego hugged Celia tightly and murmurs, "I will love you forever, mi amor."

"And I will love you always, mi vida," Celia purrs.

Their luggage had been carried on board the boat the night before. As Diego and Celia emerged from their room, they are surprised and humbled by the many friends who are there to see them off and wish them a safe trip.

Even Commandante Rodriguez has a word to say, "I am sure things will be a lot quieter around here with you gone."

Diego glared at the Commandante with anger in his eyes.

"What does he mean?" Celia asks.

"We will talk about it on board," Diego replies.

THE TRIP TO SPAIN

As Diego and Celia board the boat everyone waves good-bye. Diego

could not help but feel anxious and uneasy about leaving his father and his home. Especially after the cool reception he received from his mother-in-law who waited for them in Spain. As the coastline of California begins to disappear, Celia holds Diego's hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Is something wrong mi amor," Diego asks.

Celia did not answer. Diego took Celia in his arms and raised her face to look at him; there were tears in her eyes.

"I am just thinking about the first time I came to California after hearing of my father's death. I swore then I would never return to Spain," she whispers.

"Mi amor, Diego says, we will only be there for a short time and if it bothers you that much; we will take a boat back to Los Angeles at the next port."

"Oh, mi vida, I do love you so much, Celia answers with a grin. But I want my uncle to meet you and see for himself what a wonderful man you are."

"Muchas gracias, mi amor. Let's go to our cabin and rest," Diego replies.

"Do we have to rest mi vida," Celia purrs.

"I am at your command," Diego says with a smile.

Diego and Celia spent most of the time in their cabin as newlyweds do. However, they would have an early breakfast on deck each morning to enjoy the grandeur of the rising sun. After having dinner in the evenings they would go out on deck and watch the magnificent sunsets. One added bonus for Diego, with Celia's warm body next to his, he slept very peaceful and sound. Since he had become the "Fox" he had not been able to get a good night's sleep but he hoped to get some respite while on his honeymoon. He knew that as soon as he returned to Los Angeles there would be plenty of work for El Zorro and many sleepless nights to go along with it.

The trip was uneventful and long but Diego and Celia found many pleasurable ways to pass the time. As the trip neared its end, Diego became more apprehensive about what was waiting for him in Spain. He was even more worried about how Bernardo was doing as the masked bandit in California. Diego did not want to leave California he wanted to honeymoon in Santa Barbara or San Juan Capistrano. But Bernardo knew how much Celia wanted her uncle to meet Diego so he assured his friend that he could handle the task. As the boat headed into port, Diego and Celia came up on deck to get a glimpse of Spain as it appeared on the horizon.

They sailed into Santander, a Spanish seaport on the Atlantic Ocean. The boat docked within the Bay of Santander. It was a busy commercial seaport located north of Madrid. It was a city with many diverse cultures and people. The region consisted of a vast green landscape where agricultural goods were produced. Since this was the autumn time of the year the day that Diego and Celia arrived, the city was concealed by a continual fine mist.

"Diego, Celia queries, what did Commandante Rodriguez mean when we left California."

Diego turned to her with concern in his eyes, "he is sure that I am the "Fox" and this is the reason you hid the masked bandito."

She looks at him with horror in her eyes," if he can prove….oh…mi vida…he must never find out for sure, she exclaims. If there is no sightings of the "Fox" while you are gone… Oh Diego, what are you going to do," Celia pleads.

"Bernardo is riding as El Zorro while I am gone. Bernardo is an expert swordsman and I have trained him to take over if there would ever come a time when it was needed," Diego replies.

"But he cannot speak or hear, what if he is cornered, they will know that it is not really El Zorro," Celia responds with fear in her voice.

"I will tell you a little secret which you must share with no one. Bernardo can hear as well as you and me. He just pretends not to, in order to be the eyes and ears behind my back," Diego confides.

"Oh mi vida, what a wonderful idea," Celia replies.

Meanwhile back in the pueblo, every night as was scheduled and discussed between him and Diego before he left; Bernardo saddled Tornado

and rode the countryside making sure everyone saw him especially the

Commandante. He would ride by the cuartel and leave a warning message to

the commandante signed with a "Z". Bernardo had been trained well by Diego

to fence, ride, and do the stunts that Zorro was so well known for. So when

the people of the pueblo observed him riding there was no doubt in their minds

that it was "Zorro". Don Alejandro was aware of the instructions that his son gave Bernardo concerning the "Fox" before he left. But he could not help worrying about Bernardo and thanked the saints every night when he returned safely. He knew about Commandante Rodriguez's obsession with capturing the "Fox" and that even the real Zorro was not safe. The Commandante closely watched the unfolding events. He being cognizant of the fact that Diego de la Vega was the "Fox" and that Celia hid the bandito but he still could not prove it. He thought that as soon as Diego left for Spain sightings of the mask bandito would cease. But was he wrong? Or was someone else riding as "Zorro" for de la Vega. Who? His father? No. His deaf mute servant no, Bernardo neither speaks nor hears. But who, he would get to the bottom of this no matter whose head swung on the gallows.

"All ashore that is going a shore," the captain of the boat called out.

As Diego and Celia disembarked the captain says, "it was nice having royalty sailing with us even if we did not see that much of you."

Celia glanced at Diego and he blushed.

"Gracias, capitan," was all Diego could manage to say.

There was a carriage drawn by six elaborately adorned black horses and a luxuriously decorated coach fit for a king waiting for Diego and Celia. The passengers who had sailed with them gaped with open mouths for they recognized the seal on the coach. They were surprised who the young couple was that had sailed with them. Diego helped Celia into the coach and got in beside her. The cuchero and the footman loaded their luggage and then they were off. They traveled south from Santander through meadows and green fields with the Sierra de Pyrenees which separated Spain from the rest of Europe in the background. The entire trip to the castle took eight hours. The Fortaleza Alcazar Castle raised out from a white rocky crag above two rivers the Moro and the Rey, which flowed together near the Sierra de Tunez. The coach rode over the Segovia Bridge made of stone to the Puerta del Leon which is the main entrance located at the southern facade. Celia saw the anxious look on Diego's face.

She took his hand, squeezed it, and whispers, "I will love you always, mi vida."

He kissed her hand and murmurs, "and I will love you forever, mi amor."

As the coach made its way inside the courtyard, the servants ran out to meet it.

"So nice to have you home, Senora de la Vega," the servant Felipe says.

"Muchas gracias, Felipe. This is mi esposo, Diego de la Vega", Celia replies.

"Buenos dias, Senor de la Vega," Felipe responds.

Diego nods his head.

"Senora de la Vega they are waiting for you inside," Felipe says.

Celia's mother was waiting for them just inside the gold lined archway. She hugged her daughter and looked in Diego's direction but did not speak.

Diego in turn says, "Buenos tardes Senora Ricardo."

No answer. Celia looked at Diego with hurt in her eyes for him but stared at her mother with anger who acted totally oblivious.

As they entered the grand hallway the people lined up on each side and bowed as they passed. Diego felt very uncomfortable. He wanted to turn and walk back out the door. However, Celia's mother just smiled and waved her hand. The servants of the castle were on the right side and dignitaries on the left invited to greet Celia and her new esposo. Diego, Celia, and her mother entered the Grand Hall with a wooden dome ceiling carved in gold star patterns. A huge stone fireplace sets in the middle of the room with a roaring fire. The walls are whitewashed and decorated with a collection of family portraits. At the end of a long wooden table surrounded by twenty baroque style chairs sits King Ferdinand I of Spain. He got up and walked to where Celia, Diego, and his sister stood.

"Sister, I am sure that you and Celia have some time to catch up on while I have a talk with Diego," he says.

"Yes, we do," Senora Ricardo replies and looks at her daughter.

When Celia and her mother left the room, the King says, "Diego, I am very happy to meet you. My sister has told me all about you but I judge people for myself."

Diego took a deep breath of relief.

The King says, "Come let me show you the gardens."

As Diego and the King walked out to the gardens Diego saw Celia's mother frown at this turn of events. She grasped Celia by the hand and led her in the opposite direction. The layout of the castle is in a rectangular shape divided by two large courtyards. The gardens are located behind the castle. They have palm trees, white flower bushes, red rose bushes, and the stone patio is framed with green bushy hedges.

"Diego, I know of your family and a grand bloodline it is," the King states.

"Gracias your Highness," Diego answers.

"How did you and my niece meet?" the King asks.

Diego was once again unprepared to answer this question but knew he could not avoid it as he did with Senorita Munoz.

Diego smiled and declares, "just a chance meeting."

"Oh, just one of those love at first sight sort of things," the King comments half-heartedly.

"Si, your Highness, your niece has that magnetic charm that is impossible to resist," Diego answers gingerly.

"Ah, yes, the King asserts looking at Diego with a piercing stare. How is your father, well I hope?" the King asks.

"Si, your Highness," Diego replies.

"Did you know that your mother and my sister were very good friends. They went to school together," the King comments.

Diego opened his mouth but no words came out. His father talked very little about his mother. He assumed because her lost was still very painful for him. The King seemed somewhat surprised at Diego's lack of knowledge concerning his mother. Diego abashed somewhat at the fact that the King knew things about his own mother that he did not.

"Yes, that is how I know your father and your grandfather as well, the King states. Diego, son, is something troubling you," the King asks with concern in his voice.

"Excuse me your Highness but I know very little about my mother's past. My father has not told me much about it," Diego confesses.

"Oh, I am so sorry, still painful the memory of her lost," the King responds.

Diego swallowed hard.

"How do you like our gardens, the servants pride themselves on keeping them weeded and well watered," the King says trying to change the subject to a lighter topic.

"They are very beautiful your Highness," Diego replies happy to change the subject as well.

As the King and Diego come inside from the gardens, he asserts, "I will have the servants find Celia. I am sure that the both of you are tired and need some rest from your long trip."

The King went over to one of the windows and pulled a long green rope-like cord.

"Si, your Highness," a servant appeared as if from nowhere.

"Take Senor de la Vega to his wife," the King commands.

"Si, your Highness, at once," the servant replies.

"We will visit more tomorrow," the King says.

"Muchas gracias, your Highness," Diego answers.

The servant took Diego down a long hall of high ornately gold filigree adorned arches with large handmade tapestries on the walls. The servant stopped at two large doors with guards standing outside. After the servant whispered something to one of the guards he knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Senora Ricardo.

She stared at Diego and told the servant, "wait here."

Within seconds Celia emerged, "mi vida, I have missed you," she purrs as she shut the door.

The servant led them back up the same hallway and then turned right down another hallway that is not as ornately decorated but did have carved wood ceilings and large tapestries but not as colorful on the walls. He stopped at a large door outlined in gold with golden doorknobs.

The servant took out a key and unlocked the door, "If there is anything that you need, please do not hesitate to ring," the servant said as he put the key in Diego's hand.

"Muchas gracias," Diego replies.

As Diego and Celia entered the bedchamber they immediately observed a large four-poster coronet bed in the center of the room. It had two large feather mattresses fitted with two pristine white sheets with one fur cover and two heavy blankets. There were thick heavy red brocade curtains draping down from the top of each tall poster cascading to the floor. On the walls encircling the room hang eight candelabra with five candles burning brightly in each. An immense fireplace with a roaring fire that warmed the whole room located on the middle wall. The ceiling is white plaster that had been elaborately carved into leaf-like ribbon designs inlayed with gold. Diego picked Celia up and laid her on the large bed.

"I love you Celia, more than life itself," he whispers.

"And I need you, mi vida, as the very air I breathe," she purrs.

Diego and Celia got undressed and into their nightclothes. The two servants assigned to take care of Diego and Celia's every need slept outside of their door. They had been advised that Diego and Celia were newlyweds and needed their privacy. Diego held Celia tight and kissed her long and hard. He untied her nightgown letting it fall from her shoulders. He then started to kiss her neck, her breasts, and wrapped his tongue around each one of her nipples. He proceeded down to kiss her stomach, her navel and lets his tongue enjoy her aromatic pubic area.

"Mmmmmmmm! She moans in pleasure and says, Diego I want you inside me now!"

He mounted her and inserted his aching and swelling bulge inside her and begun to move slowly. As Diego's lust pitched he groaned and his movements became more deliberate and more intense. He could not control the fire that rages deep within his loins. Diego felt his bulge throb and vibrate in her lake of fire.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Celia," Diego yells.

He knew that his orgasm was demanding to be released but he wanted to make sure that Celia received her satisfaction first. Diego and Celia's bodies shook from the fire and hunger.

As her body quaked in pure rapture from the orgasm that explodes from her body, she cries out, "Yessssssss, Diego, yessssssss.

With this Diego let go and felt the hot rush as the liquid that demanded to be released flowed in waves from his body. Unable to speak they just looked deep into each other's eyes and fell sound asleep.

The majority of Diego's time was spent in the company of King Ferdinand I. From Diego's second day at the castle the King took him in tow giving him extensive tours of the castle and the grounds surrounding it. The castle consisted of 2800 rooms.

Diego was escorted down a very dark and narrow hallway. The walls were plain with no windows and no type of adornment.

"Can you guess what this part of the castle is used for," the King questions.

"No, your Highness," Diego answers.

"Lucky that you and Celia arrived at the cool time of the year but it can get pretty hot here in Madrid. This part of the castle reduces the effects of the heat and we use these private rooms for shade and coolness during that time," The King responds.

"Very ingenious," Diego remarks as he surveys each room.

Next the King guided Diego across one of the courtyards and into a large room with numerous paintings on the walls. He pointed out certain ones.

"This one painted by Velazquez, this one by Goya, and this one by Caravaggio. And these two are my favorites done by Giaquinto and Mengs," King Ferdinand I states.

"They all are quite excellent." Diego comments with a smile.

This pleased the King greatly that Diego had an exquisite taste for art.

Next King Ferdinand and Diego went hunting in his private deer park.

Diego who had no desire to shoot helpless animals for sport missed his prey every time.

"To bad your talent for the sword does not extend to the musket," the King comments.

Diego tried to hide his surprise at the King's words with a smile. They rode back to the stables at dusk.

"Have a good evening my son and tell my niece hello," the King calls over his shoulder as he walks toward the courtyard leading to his bedchamber.

Si, your Highness," Diego said as he walked in the opposite direction.

Celia woke Diego early the next morning for breakfast which consisted of cafe, tortilla de patatas, slices of queso de Burgos, strawberries and melon.

After eating Celia says, "my mother and I are going horseback riding and you are coming with us."

"Your mother doesn't like me and maybe it would be better if I did not come along," Diego replies.

"Diego, you are mi esposo. I don't care if she will be upset. Maybe she won't come and we can spend some time alone together. You have been spending so much time with my Uncle that you do not realize how you have been neglecting su esposa. When you get back to our bedchamber the hour is so late until you fall asleep." Celia says with a pout.

"I am sorry mi amor that your uncle demands so much of my time," Diego responds and kissed Celia on the mouth.

"That is all right, my mother probably orchestrated the whole thing I would suspect," Celia replies.

There was a knock on the door, "Celia are you ready?" Senora Ricardo asks.

"Diego and I will be right out, Mother," Celia replies.

There was a rustle outside the door and then in walked Celia's mother with one of the servants. Celia glanced at Diego.

"Mother do you mind," Celia retorts.

"I thought that we were going riding together Celia," Senora Ricardo glared at her daughter with anger.

"Mother, Diego is mi esposo, where I go he goes. Now if you will give us a moment we will be ready without delay," Celia replies.

"Con permiso," Senora Ricardo retorts as she leaves in a huff.

"Celia you are not endearing me to your mother," Diego says.

"I don't intend to after Saturday you will not see her again ever," Celia responds.

"Ever, Celia," Diego asks with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Do you think that she will ever come to California again, I think not," Celia states.

Diego, Celia, and her mother went riding. Diego was amazed at the beautiful landscape that unfolded before him. The lush green forest and the tall verdant grasses that filled the meadows all framed by towering mountains with show capped peaks. A crystal clear river provided abundant irrigation for all the farmlands downstream. Diego could not understand how he missed it all when he lived in Spain before.

Celia saw the look on his face, and says; "only family are allowed in this part of the King's lands. What do you think mi vida?" she asks.

"It's magnificent, the trees, the mountains everything," Diego exclaims.

"Nothing like this in California I am sure," Celia's mother says with a smirk.

When they returned to the stables it was late.

"Diego, I would like some time alone with my daughter," Senora Ricardo says.

Before Celia could protest Diego replies, "con permiso," then bows and leaves.

He strolled back to their cuarto engrossed in thought when he overheard two servants talking.

"She hates her new son-in-law and has plans to send him packing back to California without her daughter," the servant says.

The sound of Diego's footsteps on the stone courtyard startled the two servants.

"Oh, Senor de la Vega….we did not know that you were there," one of the servants stutters.

The other servant just stood there staring at the ground.

Diego gazed at them and then went into the cuarto. What could his new mother-in-law have planned to get rid of him and keep Celia here in Spain Diego wondered. He undressed, got into bed, and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the stables Senora Ricardo confronts her daughter once

more about her displeasure with her new son-in-law.

"Your plan failed," Senora Ricardo says with irritation.

"What are you talking about Mother," Celia asks.

"Your uncle the King is no more impressed by your husband than I am," her mother remarks.

"I do not believe you," Celia responds.

"He is a commoner, a haciendado, and that is all he will ever be. How is it that you cannot see this and you want him to be the father of your children and my grandchildren? You are an intelligent woman Celia. You can do much better. Live the kind of life that you were born to not in that barbaric place called California. I will not …." her mother states.

Celia stared at her mother with questionable eyes.

"It is getting late, I suppose su esposo is wondering where you are. Buenos noches, mi hija," Senora Ricardo remarks avoiding her daughter's eyes.

Diego woke to Celia caressing him between his legs. He opened his eyes and shifted his body to face his wife.

Diego sucked in his breath and let it out with a long loud sigh, "ahhhhhhhh Celia….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

She grinned at her husband, kissed his lips and forced his mouth open with her tongue. Diego gently removed Celia's hand and held her tightly in his arms.

He untied her nightgown. She pulled Diego's nightshirt over his head. He mounted her, inserted his aching, and swelling bulge inside her and started to move slowly.

Diego's excitement and hunger rose causing him to moan,

"Mmmmmmmmmm…..Celia…Celia."

His movements became more passionate and forceful. He could not control the fire that had ignited deep within his loins. He felt his bulge throb and quiver.

Diego whispers, "Yo amor usted."

Celia coos, "Yo tambien."

As their bodies shook from the lust and hunger, Celia's insides gripped Diego's bulge and set it on fire.

Celia cried out in pure ecstasy, ohhhhhhhhhh….mi vida…mas…..mas as her body quivered from the orgasm that surged from her body.

With this Diego let go and experienced the hot liquid flow forth in gushes from his body. Thoroughly spent by ardent desire they lie in each other's arms enjoying the sexual glow just as the sun rises in the sky.

Celia had breakfast with her mother and Diego had breakfast with the King. Conversation between Celia and her mother was light and uneasy. On the other end of the hall things were different. The conversation consisted of the King telling Diego about the history of Spain and its people.

After they finished eating the King asks, "I also have more to tell you about the castle but showing is better is it not."

"Si tu magestad," Diego answers.

"Bien, bien," the King rejoins.

The King led Diego down a long hall with high arches and filigreed ceilings. He pointed out the many pictures of his family that line the walls. The King recounted feats of daring do as told to him by his father and his grandfather. King Ferdinand I guided Diego to the weapons room and pointed out to him all the armor for the knights and their majestic steeds. Diego saw some of the fine crafted swords wielded by the King's ancestors and the history attached to each. Then King Ferdinand called to Diego's attention the weapons captured from their enemies in battle and the location of each battle. The King and Diego paid a visit to the royal blacksmith.

"This is Jorge. He crafts some of the finest swords in all of Spain," the King boasted with pride.

Jorge gave Diego one of the swords and asks if he has ever wielded one.

Diego not wanting to reveal his ability was shocked when the King says, "I have heard about your skill with the blade Diego. Tell me was your father pleased when he found out that his son is the champion fencer of Spain."

All Diego could manage to say was, "I am honored your Highness."

The King seemed perplexed at Diego's response and decided that there is more to this young husband of Celia's than meets the eye.

"At one time I was quite a skilled swordsman myself. I was trained by my father who also was a great swordsman. Would you care to have a round with me, Diego," the King replies.

"Your majesty I have not wielded one of these, looking at the sword in his hand, since I left Spain six years ago," Diego responds.

"I am sure being a fine swordsman as you are…" the King went to say but was interrupted by one of his servants, "forgive me your Highness but the ambassador is here," his servant Julio says.

The King seemed perturbed but replies, "well Diego I guess we will have to save this for another time. Maybe this will give you some time to practice," the King says as he followed the servant out of the room.

Diego was visibly upset and unsure of what had just transpired but more so worried about how the so call future duel with his new uncle-in-law would play out. He thought to himself, what is the reason behind the King's interest in his fencing ability. Diego decided not to tell Celia about the invitation to a duel that the King had extended, at least, not until he figured out the motive behind the offer.

It was Friday morning and the last full day of Celia and Diego's visit to Spain so they decided to stay in bed and spend some quality time alone together. After being in Spain for five months both are looking forward to the trip back home to California tomorrow. Celia informed Diego that today was the King's birthday. Celia's mother had planned a celebration in his honor that evening. The servants were busy decorating, cooking, and setting up the grand hall for the King's birthday dinner. Every dignitary and noble from miles around had been sent a special invitation implying that their attendance was mandatory. Senora Ricardo personally supervised and made sure that everything was perfect according to her designs.

"My mother has always been the one for pomp and circumstance," Celia comments.

Diego smiled.

"My mother never does anything unless she can be in control or be the

center of attention," Celia remarks.

There was a knock on the door, "Senor de la Vega," it was the King's servant Julio.

Diego put on his nightshirt, robe, and opened the door.

"Forgive me Senor de la Vega but the King has requested your presence in the weapons room," Julio says.

"Tell the King that I will be there promptly," Diego replies.

"Con permiso," the servant said and left.

"Come back to bed, mi amor," Celia purrs with a tantalizing look in her eyes.

Diego comes over to the bed and holds her in his arms and says, "your uncle has requested my presence in the weapons room."

"What...why...what is going on Diego," Celia asks.

"I will explain everything when I return," Diego replies.

Diego dressed, kissed Celia, and walked out the door. Celia can see that Diego was apparently disturbed. As Diego entered the weapons room, he could see that the King was dressed in full fencing gear.

"Buenos dias, your Highness," Diego says with a smile.

"Buenos dias, Diego, ready to have a round with me," the King replies.

"Your Highness," Diego says.

"Julio, get Senor de la Vega some gear," the King orders.

Julio hands Diego the pants, jacket, mask, and sword.

"Muchas gracias….but," Diego remarks hesitantly.

From the look on the King's face Diego saw that he would not take no for an answer. So Diego went behind the screen and suited up. He came out and saluted the King with his sword. The King saluted back.

"Now let's see how good the champion fencer of Spain really is. En garde," the King says.

"En garde," Diego replies.

As the King and Diego start to fence, Diego hears someone scream, "Stop….Stop…..Stoooooopppppppp!"

Diego turned to see Celia standing there. "How could you, Uncle, how could you, Celia screams. And you Diego, how dare you take part in this."

"Mi amor I….," Diego stutters as the sword falls from his hand.

Celia ran from the room in tears.

"Con permiso your Highness," Diego says and runs after Celia.

Diego went to their bedchamber but Celia was not there. He threw the fencing mask across the floor and set on the bed with his face in his hands.

Celia went to find and confront her mother. She finds her in the grand hall giving the last instructions for the King's birthday celebration.

"Mother, may I speak with you," Celia asks.

Senora Ricardo looks annoyed by her daughter's intrusion.

"What is it Celia," her mother responds.

Celia motioned for her mother to follow her to the outside vestibule away from the ears and eyes of the servants.

"I know what you tried to do and it did not work," Celia retorts furiously.

"Whatever do you mean Celia," her mother replies calmly.

"I stopped it. How could you mother? I love Diego and neither you nor my uncle can change that," Celia declares.

"Celia, I am your mother, do not disrespect me," Senora Ricardo demands.

"You do a discourtesy to me, Diego, and my marriage. Look well on me mother for you will never see Diego or me again," Celia snaps.

"Not to see your husband ever again is a gift within itself, Celia," her mother confesses.

"We are leaving tonight," Celia says over her shoulder as she walks away.

"Celia, you would not dare miss your uncle's birthday celebration," Senora Ricardo calls to her daughter.

But Celia is so angry that her mother's words fall on deaf ears. After about three hours the bedchamber door opened and Celia walked in.

"Celia, I….." Diego stammers but Celia turned and stared at him in a way he never wanted her to look at him again.

"We have a birthday celebration to attend," Celia says quietly with her back to Diego.

"Celia, I want to….." Diego was cut short again by Celia, "we need to get dressed your suit is hanging in the chifforobe."

Diego went over and did a round-about-face to Celia, "Mi amor…..I am sorry…..I did not know what else to do…..he knows that I won the Royal Competitors Cup for fencing. I just didn't know what else to do," Diego pleads.

"You could have said no," Celia counters with disappointment.

"Celia, your mother hates me. I didn't want your uncle to be displeased with me also. But your happiness is the most important thing to me, I would gladly give my life….," Diego implores.

Celia glances up at Diego and takes his hands in hers, "I love you Diego, my uncle…this game…..this trick….it comes from my mother….I just do not want you to be used as a pawn in her game…..," Celia says.

"But your uncle the King appears to be an honorable man," Diego responds.

"He is but my mother has a way of getting what she wants. I am sure she made him think that this was his idea," Celia answers.

"Celia I am trying so hard to make your family like me, I….," Diego stutters.

"I know mi vida….I know, Celia whispers. We should get dressed so we can get this celebration over with," Celia says.

"Si, mi amor, I am at your command," Diego replies.

As Diego and Celia entered the Grand Hall they saw that the party had already started. King Ferdinand I was surrounded by nobles and dignitaries who were congratulating him on his special day. Celia noticed that her mother had a look of relief on her face when it became evident that she and Diego had decided to attend the King's birthday celebration.

Senora Ricardo comes over to the couple and remarks, "Celia, you and Diego go over and wish the King well."

"Come with me Diego," Celia says.

Celia and Diego headed over to where the King stood.

"Uncle, Diego and I want to wish you all the best," Celia says.

The King turned and looked at Diego and Celia, "Thank you, he says with a smile. He reached over and kissed Celia on the cheek. About today, I did not mean…..it was only for….." the King confesses.

Celia interrupts, "I understand uncle."

The King faced Diego, "I want you to know son that I have enjoyed the time that we spent together. Celia is very lucky to have met you. You are decent and respectful, an asset to your bloodline. Give Don Alejandro my best," the King declares and pats Diego on the shoulder.

"Mil gracias your Highness," Diego replies with a wide grin.

"Yes, uncle I am a very lucky woman," Celia replies as she squeezes Diego's hand.

"Go and have something to drink. Enjoy your selves," the King says to Celia and Diego.

"Come and dance with me," Celia asks Diego.

"It would be my pleasure," Diego answers.

As Diego whisked Celia out unto the dance floor, the King shook his head and smiled. Celia's mother watched the couple also but with anger and resentment.

The King's birthday fiesta was still in full swing when Celia and Diego

excused themselves to finish packing and dress for their trip home.

"It was so nice to meet you, your Highness," Diego says.

"I hope to see you and Celia again. Come sister, wish your daughter and Diego a good and safe trip," the King asserts as he hugged and kissed Celia.

Celia's mother kissed her daughter and glanced in Diego's direction but did not speak. The King glared at his sister with displeasure.

"Con permiso, your Highness," Diego says.

Diego took Celia by the hand and strolled out the door. As they approached their bedchamber Celia told the servant to call for the coach. Diego and Celia got out of their party clothes and dressed for the long trip home. Within an hour the servant returned to tell them that the coach was waiting in the courtyard.

"Please put our luggage on board," Celia asks.

"At once Senora de la Vega," the servant replies.

"Do you want to speak with your mother once more before we leave Celia," Diego questions.

"No," Celia replies.

"But Celia," Diego entreats.

"We are leaving, now," Celia ordered the servant.

"Your luggage has been put on board Senora de la Vega," the servant replies.

"Muchas gracias Felipe," Celia responds.

Diego helped Celia inside the coach and got in beside her. The cuchero and footman jumped on and they were off. A figure hidden in the shadows closely observed the couple's departure from a window.

"You have not won yet Senor".


	5. Chapter Five Good News?

Chapter Five - Good News?

Diego gazed out of the porthole and uttered a sigh of relief as he saw the coast of California appear on the horizon. His stay in Spain was one that he did not want to repeat. Diego noticed that Celia had not been the concupiscent wife he enjoyed when they were in Spain. She looked tired and all of the color seemed to have drained from her face. He wondered if she was still angry with him about what happened with her uncle the King. Diego turned and gave Celia a look filled with lust and strong sexual desire. Celia smiled back. He went over to the bed where she lay took her hand and kissed it.

"Are you alright, mi amor," Diego inquires as he tried to control his carnal passion.

"I am fine, just fine, Diego. This long boat trip has taken its toll on me," Celia replies.

"We can stay in the pueblo at the Inn for the night before riding out to the hacienda if you need to rest," Diego responds with worry.

"No, Diego I will be alright," Celia says with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Diego was taken aback by the sound of his wife's response. She turned her back to her husband and fell asleep. Celia's actions confused and perplexed Diego. When the boat docked Celia grabbed Diego's arm for support as they disembarked. Diego was very disturbed and troubled by his wife's disconcerting behavior. They did manage to get the last coach to Los Angeles. Celia was conspicuously quiet and had her face averted from her husband. Diego himself exhausted thought that this may be the reason for Celia's peculiar behavior. As the cuchero announced that they are approaching Los Angeles, Diego looked over at Celia and noted that she had fallen asleep. He marveled to himself - mi amor looks so weary and worn out. Diego told the cuchero to leave them off at the Inn.

"Si Senor," the cuchero replies.

Diego went into the Inn and asked about a room.

The innkeeper says with a broad smile on his face, "Don Diego how good it is to see you. We all thought that you were going to stay in Spain."

"No, Los Angeles is our home and here we will stay," Diego answers.

"I will have a room made ready for you muy rapido, the innkeeper replies with a smile. Consuela, the innkeeper calls to the woman at the end of the bar, please get room number three ready for Don Diego."

"Oh, Si Senor, right away," Consuela replies.

She ran up the stairs quickly and made sure that the room was perfect for Senor and Senora de la Vega. Diego had the cuchero to take his and Celia's bags up to their room.

"Could you have someone ride out to my father's hacienda and let him know that I am spending the night in town? Also could you have el doctor come to my room," Diego asks the innkeeper.

"Si, Don Diego, Si," the innkeeper responds with a troubled look on his face when Diego asks for el doctor.

Diego went out to the coach picked Celia up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room closely observed by all of the people in the tavern. He lays Celia gently on the bed and kissed her just as el doctor entered the room.

"Don Diego, I came as soon as I could. What is the problem," el doctor says between short breaths.

"Muchas gracias, it is my wife I think she may be coming down with something," Diego replies.

"Con permiso," el doctor rejoins as he ushers Diego out of the room.

Diego went down to the tavern and ordered a bottle of wine.

"Si, absolutely Don Diego," the Innkeeper says.

The concern for Celia, exhaustion, and the effects of the wine caused Diego to fall asleep. He awoke with his father shaking him.

"Diego son are you alright. Where is Celia," Don Alejandro asks with apprehension.

"Father…. I am sorry. I… must have fallen asleep. What time is it," Diego responds as he checks his pocket watch.

Diego got up and ran upstairs without answering his father's questions. Don Alejandro had an anxious look on his face not knowing what was going on with his son and Celia. El doctor just coming out of the room bumped into Diego.

"What is wrong with my wife? Is she going to be alright," Diego asks with trepidation in voice.

He tried to read el doctor's face looking only for good news.

El doctor smiles, "congratulations Diego, Celia is pregnant."

Diego took three steps back and el doctor had to grab him to prevent him from falling over the rail. Pregnant…..Preg…nant, Diego stood there while this wonderful news registered in his brain.

"Preg…nant….preg…nant," Diego's voice trails off into a whisper.

El doctor stood there holding onto Diego's arm giving him time as he came to grips with the news.

"Si, Don Diego you are going to be a father," el doctor replies with a chuckle.

When Diego came back to reality he says, "mil gracias el doctor, mil gracias."

Diego ran down stairs to tell his father the incredible news.

"Father, Celia is…is…pregnant. Pregnant….," Diego exclaims.

"This is wonderful news. Isn't this wonderful news," Don Alejandro muses.

Diego pours a glass of wine and drunk it down without stopping.

"Wonderful news, this is fantastic news father," Diego shouts.

Diego then hurried back upstairs to check on Celia.

Don Alejandro announces, "wine for everyone, I am celebrating the forthcoming birth of my first grandchild."

Everyone raised a glass in felicitation to Don Alejandro and his future grandchild. Diego climbed the steps slowly still reeling from the news of his impending fatherhood. He opened the door and saw Celia setting up in the bed. A big smile covered Diego's face as his eyes beheld the love of his life and the mother of his child.

He took her in his arms and held her tight, "mi amor, oh mi amor…..I love you…..I love you," was all that Diego could say.

"I love you too mi vida with all of my being. Are you pleased," Celia responds.

"Pleased mi amor, I am ecstatic," Diego whispers and kissed his wife's hand.

Celia smiled, lays her head on Diego's shoulder and fell asleep. He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you mi amor." Diego whispers.

Diego came back downstairs. He still could not believe what el doctor had told him. He was going to be a father, imagine that, and the mother of his child; the woman of his dreams. How lucky could one man be! Just then Bernardo walked in the door of the tavern with a disturbed look on his face. Diego motioned him to a chair in the corner.

"What's going on? How has the mask bandit's rides been going," Diego questions.

Bernardo gestured about a rumor that Commandante Rodriguez did not believe that the person riding as the "Fox" was the real mask bandit.

"How… is there any proof of his suspicion?" Diego asks.

Bernardo shook his head.

"Bernardo, I am going to be a father. Can you believe that," Diego says with a big grin on his face.

Bernardo's eyes widened and he made a rocking motion with his arms like a baby's cradle. But what about the Fox he gestured. Diego in his happiness had not thought about how this would affect the "Fox". For a fleeting moment the vision of a masked man stared back at Diego. Diego was brought back to reality by Bernardo tapping him on the shoulder.

"What…oh I am sorry mi amigo," Diego replies.

Bernardo was troubled by the look of concern on Diego's face.

"I will ride tonight and pay the commandante a little visit to let him know that the Fox is still vigilant and watchful. Please let my father know where I have gone. Tell him if Celia wakes up to let her know also," Diego says.

Bernardo nodded that he would.

Diego borrowed a horse from the livery and rode home alone. He opened the hidden panel and put on the disguise of the mask bandit Zorro. El Zorro then hurried down to the secret cave. Tornado pawed the ground happy to see his master once again.

"It is good to see you too my friend," Diego says as he stroked Tornado's mane.

He mounted Tornado and rode as swift as a falcon in flight toward the pueblo. It was good to feel the wind on his face and the power of Tornado's gallop once again. El Zorro climbed over the back wall of the Cuartel. Commandante Rodriguez was in his office contemplating what kind of trap he could set for the person who pretended to be the masked bandit. The commandante sensed movement behind him and sprung for his sword but Zorro was too quick for him.

"Buenos noches, Commandante Rodriguez," El Zorro muses as he saluted his nemesis.

Commandante Rodriguez faced El Zorro with a look of pure hatred.

"Sit down commandante. I think that we need to have a little talk," El Zorro retorts pointing his sword at Commandante Rodriguez.

"I have nothing to say to you unless you have come to give yourself up," the commandante replies with unbridled anger leading to madness.

"No, commandante that is not my intention. I just want to put you on notice that your reign of tyranny will soon come to an end. I will see to that," El Zorro threatened with a look of loathing for the commandante.

"Not if I have my way. Instead it will be the end of terror and mayhem caused by your vigilante antics," the commandante snaps back.

El Zorro glared at Commandante Rodriguez with malice and then he carved a large "Z" on the front of his uniform.

"You will be hearing from me again. Adios commandante," El Zorro counters sharply.

With that El Zorro vanished before the commandante could get out of his chair. El Zorro climbed over the Cuartel wall, jumped on Tornado and gone like the wind before the commandante called his lancers to arms. As he rode pass the Inn he was tempted to stop and check on Celia but thought it best to come back as Diego. El Zorro entered the secret cave and discovered Bernardo waiting for him.

"What are you doing here? Where is Celia? Has something happened?" El Zorro inquires.

Before Bernardo answered El Zorro ran up the stairs and opened the hidden panel to find his father sitting in his bedroom.

"Father, has something happened? Where is Celia?" El Zorro asks anxiously.

"Calm down my son, everything is alright. After Celia woke up and found out where you went she wanted to come home. She would not take no for an answer," Don Alejandro responds pointing to Diego's bed.

El Zorro turned to see Celia in his bed – their bed sound asleep. He smiled, walked over, and kissed her on the lips.

"Diego you took quite a chance coming in still disguised as El Zorro. Suppose one of the servants had been here," Don Alejandro warns his son.

"Father, I…..I was so worried about Celia," Diego stutters realizing his concern for Celia caused him to be reckless.

"I know the realization that you are to be a father and your concern for Celia in her present condition occupies and holds you complete attention, but El Zorro," Don Alejandro goes to say.

El Zorro interrupts, "I know father….. I will exercise more caution in the future."

Don Alejandro was upset with his son but at the same time understands what his son feels.

"El Zorro we will talk more tomorrow. You have had a very amazing and exhaustive day. Get some rest my son," Don Alejandro says patting El Zorro on the shoulder.

"Muchas gracias, father," El Zorro answers.

Don Alejandro motioned to Bernardo who remained quiet watching the situation unfold between El Zorro and Don Alejandro.

"Buenos noches mi hijo," Don Alejandro replies with affection.

Then he and Bernardo walked out the door shutting it behind them. El Zorro opened the hidden panel, undressed, and placed his disguise safely in the large trunk. Diego quickly put on his nightshirt and entered his bedroom once more. He slipped into bed quietly next to Celia. How good it felt, Diego reflected to come home from his escapades and have her to lie next too. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

In the early morning Diego awoke to feel the warm and caressing touch of Celia's hand.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm," he moaned with pleasure.

Celia moved her hand from Diego's chest to his stomach to his genital area. It sent a surge of white hot fire over his whole body. As she begun to massage his bulge she took great delight in watching it grow. He turned to her and kissed her open mouth hungrily stroking her tongue with his.

"I love you….so much…..so much," Diego whispers.

"I love you too mi vida more than life itself," Celia coos.

She started to remove his nightshirt.

"No mi amor it will not be good for the baby. I can wait," Diego murmurs.

"Can you wait for this," Celia says as she removed her gown and looked at Diego teasingly.

"Ahhhhhh…..Celia," Diego blurts out in uninhibited sexual lust.

Diego could not resist. He lovingly stroked Celia's full breasts with her nipples taut and begging to be touched. Diego covered each one of her nipples with his mouth and tickled them with his tongue.

"Ohhhhhhhhh….Diego," Celia purrs as she cups his face in her hands.

With a burning hunger consuming his whole body and centering itself in his groin area, Diego reminisced never had a woman aroused him to the point of carnal madness as he felt for Celia at this moment. He moved his tongue from Celia's nipples to her stomach and proceeded to her fragrant genital area.

"Ohhhhhhh….Diego I want to feel you inside me now…now," Celia whispers.

"Celia, the baby…..I don't want to hurt our child…you," Diego pleads.

Celia glanced at Diego with a tantalizing stare, then progressed to his groin area and glided her tongue up and down Diego's throbbing bulge.

"Celia stop…I….can't…ahhhhhhhhh," Diego cries out in pure ecstasy.

He trembled unable to control his fever of intense desire and passion. At this moment nothing else matters but to feel himself inside Celia as their bodies move in rhythm together. Her insides trap Diego's bulge in a hot lake of fire giving him unbelievable pleasure as they both explode in sheer rapture together. Afterwards they lay there breathless enjoying the sexual glow.

Diego hugged Celia in his arms and says, "I am the happiest and luckiest person in the world."

"Oh no," Celia coos.

"And why not," Diego asks.

"Because I am," Celia responds.

Diego smiled and stared deep into her eyes then kissed her long and passionately.

"Diego would you take me to the pueblo, I want to see if I can…" they are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Don Diego," it was Juan one of the servants.

Diego got up, put on his nightshirt and robe then opened the door.

"Buenos Dias, Don Diego, your father asks me to inquire if you were awake. He wants to speak with you before he goes out this morning," Juan says.

"Tell my father I will be right down," Diego replies.

"Gracias, patron," Juan responds.

Diego returned to the bed and tells Celia," my father wants to speak with me."

Celia gazed at Diego.

"Are you sure you want to leave," she whispers.

Diego grinned and held her in his arms.

"You can count in minutes my love when I will return to our bed," Diego sighs.

Diego hurried down the steps to see his father who was eating breakfast on the patio. Bernardo served breakfast and gestured whether Diego wanted something to eat.

"No, Bernardo just some café por favor mi amigo, Diego replies. Buenos dias father you want to speak with me," Diego questions.

"Yes, now that you are about to become a father it is a huge responsibility not to be taken lightly," Don Alejandro says.

Diego had a puzzled look on his face.

Don Alejandro noticed this but continued. "It will require a lot of time and sacrifice. There are some important things that you must make a decision about. While some things in your life will remain the same most will change. One important thing you must make a decision about is the Fox. I know that being El Zorro is very important to you and that you feel an obligation to the people of California but now your family must come first. What are you going to do about the "Fox" my son," Don Alejandro says.

Diego was stunned by his father's question. He never thought that becoming a father would have any real impact on the "Fox". He figured since Celia knew about it and accepted this part of him that he can go on as he had before.

"Father….I do not quite understand what you are saying. Do you mean I must make a choice between being a father and the Fox," Diego questions.

"It may come to that Diego and when it does what will you do?" Don Alejandro asks.

Diego was speechless. Don Alejandro saw the bewildered look on his son's face. He realized that Diego had not fully considered what it really meant now that he was to be a father. He felt sorry for his son because he could imagine the argument that must be going on between his son's head and heart.

"Diego my son, think about what I have said and we will talk more this evening when I return," Don Alejandro rejoins.

Don Alejandro got up, grabbed his hat, and walked out the gate. Diego set there unable to move. It was as if a hundred pound boulder had fallen on him and crushed the very life out of him. Diego drew in a deep breath.

Sitting there waiting on her husband Celia realized that quite a bit of time had passed and Diego had not returned. So she decided to go down and see what was going on. Celia observed Diego sitting in a chair on the patio absorbed in thought.

"Diego, mi vida what is wrong," Celia asks.

Diego perceived a gentle tug on his shoulder. He stared up into Celia's beautiful face.

"I have been standing here trying to get your attention. Is something wrong, mi vida. I want to know," Celia asks.

Diego did not want Celia to worry it might not be good for the baby.

"Nothing mi amor. I am just thinking about the things my father wanted me to help him with today," Diego replies.

Celia looked at Diego.

"Are you sure, you had a very worried look on your face," Celia queried.

He stood up and gave her his chair.

"Are you hungry mi amor, Diego asks trying to change the subject. I will have Bernardo bring you something to eat," Diego says.

Celia reasoned at this point that whatever was bothering her husband he did not want to discuss it. She comprehended that maybe she should ask him at a later time when he might be more receptive to her questions. At that moment Bernardo appeared in the doorway.

"Would you bring Celia some breakfast, por favor?" Diego asks.

Bernardo nodded. Diego gazed at Celia and thinks how beautiful she is; she seemed to be glowing.

"You need to keep up your strength now that you are eating for two," Diego muses and pats Celia's stomach.

She smiled, cupped Diego's face in her hands, and kissed him full on the mouth. The taste and feel of her tongue in his mouth started a slow burning fire inside him that was fast becoming an inferno.

"I love you so much mi amor. I cannot live without you. You and the baby are the most important things in my life. I will gladly give my life to keep you both from harm," Diego promises.

"You will never have to mi vida," Celia whispers.

After Celia finished her breakfast Diego said that he had to meet his father out on the range. He took Celia to their bedroom. He pulled off his nightshirt and started to put his underclothes on. Celia stared at Diego with lustful eyes as she admired the full view of her husband's nakedness. He turned and looked at Celia wanting very much to join her in bed. He smiled at his wife and then continued to put his pants, boots, shirt, and jacket on. As he tied his corbata there was a knock on the door.

"Passe," Diego states.

"Did you want to see me patron," Abuela one of the lady servants asks.

"Si, would you keep watch over Senora de la Vega while I am gone," Diego replies.

"Si, Don Diego," Abuela replies.

He kissed Celia and told her that he would see her later that evening.

"Muchas gracias Abuela," Diego says.

"Whatever you require Abuela will serve your every need," Diego tells Celia.

He goes down to the stable and saddled Misterio. Diego headed for that little place on the hillside where he could be alone to think. He spent the rest of the day on that hillside thinking about what his father said - What are you going to do about the "Fox." There is no doubt in his mind that Celia and the baby came first but did that mean there is no room for the "Fox". He was going to be the best father and make sure that his child wanted for nothing. Diego recalled that after his father lost his mother it was very difficult to raise him alone. He also remembered the time that his father stopped him from accepting the amnesty offered by the governor. Don Alejandro reminded Diego how important his obligation to the people of California was. He came to understand, although very painful and difficult at the time, the sacrifice he had to make. Would he once again have to give up one thing for the sake of the other? Could he live without Zorro? Who would defend and protect the people of California who could not help themselves. Could he stand idly by while injustice and villainy ran unrestrained? Should the people suffer because of his happiness? EL Zorro had become so much a part of him that he no longer knew where Zorro ended and Diego begun. Diego reclined on the cool grass and tried to picture a situation in his mind that would cause him to have to choose. He listened to the soothing sound of stream below, the chirping of the birds above, and closed his eyes. The vision of the mask bandit invaded Diego's dreams and warned him to beware. Diego awoke suddenly. He realized that he had been asleep for some time because the sun was going down behind the mountains. He jumped on Misterio and galloped away. As luck dictated Diego and his father arrived back home at the same time.

"Where have you been my son," Don Alejandro asks.

"I...needed some time to be alone and think father," Diego admits.

As Diego and his father entered the gate, they saw Celia setting on the patio.

"There you two are. I was concerned mi vida," Celia says.

Don Alejandro went to speak but Diego cut in. "Yes, my father and I lost track of the time, mi amor," Diego responds.

Don Alejandro looked at his son and realized that Diego had not been truthful to Celia about where he was.

After supper Bernardo motioned to Diego that he needed to speak with him. Diego excused himself and went out to the patio with Bernardo.

After their conversation, Diego says, "saddle Tornado for me."

He came back inside and told Celia and his father in a quiet tone, "I have to leave I will return as soon as I can."

Celia stared at her husband with watery eyes.

"Mi amor I will be back soon. Do not worry it is not good for the baby," Diego pleads.

"I know but I am always anxious when you are out riding," Celia replies.

Diego kissed her hand and winked. He then ran up the steps pushed the button to the secret panel and put on his disguise. El Zorro descended the steps to the secret cave mounted Tornado and sped off like the wind. Zorro rode to the pueblo to free three rancheros from the stocks. Commandante Rodriguez had imprisoned them because they refused to take part in one of his cruel schemes. It was a trap and El Zorro ended up in a duel with the commandante and three of his lancers. He made quick work of the lancers locking them up in the same stocks he freed the three rancheros from. Then a fierce battle ensued with swords parrying back and forth between El Zorro and Commandante Rodriguez. It finally ended with El Zorro locking the commandante in one of the cells and tossing the key in the well. As he leaped from the back wall of the Cuartel and mounted Tornado he heard the commandante shouting at his lancers to get the key. El Zorro laughed as he raced toward home and Celia. El Zorro arrived back at the secret cave. He took off Tornado's bridle and saddle then gave him some oats to eat. El Zorro looked at Tornado and wondered if his majestic stallion would miss their adventures if Zorro was no more?

"Buenos noches mi caballo," El Zorro says as he patted Tornado on the head.

He floated up the steps to the secret room and lost no time in changing from El Zorro to Diego. Celia awoke as Diego came through the secret panel.

"I did not mean to wake you mi amor," Diego says.

"I am glad you did. I worry until you are safe back in my arms," Celia replies.

Diego got in bed beside Celia and pleased to find that she does not have on her nightgown.

"You see I have been waiting for you mi vida," Celia purrs.

Diego held her in his arms and kissed her with strong sexual desire. He very willingly pulled off his nightshirt. The fire that started that morning was now being rekindled as a raging inferno. He cries out in pure carnal passion as Celia pulls his naked body on top of hers. Diego and Celia moved together in a perfect flow of rhythmical love. Celia's body begun to tremble. Her insides closed tightly with a kneading motion around Diego's bulge. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes as his bulge starts to throb and vibrate. Then he feels a rush of hot fluid gushing forth like the opening of a dam's floodgate.

"Yessssss, Celia…yesssssss," is all Diego can manage to mouth.

It was noon when Diego woke up. Celia lay beside him. He reached over and kissed her. She did not respond. He shook her gently but she did not respond. He opened his bedroom door and called out to one of the servants.

"Ride into town quickly and bring el doctor," Diego exclaimed his voice filled with panic and alarm.

He hugged Celia in his arms. His father, who had not left yet, heard the commotion and ran up to his son's room to see what was wrong. He went over to the bed and saw Diego holding Celia in his arms.

"She won't wake up," Diego says with tears running down his face.

"Diego, I am sure," Don Alejandro goes to say…but at just that moment el doctor comes in.

He took one look at Celia and ordered everyone out of the room. Diego would not let go of Celia. Don Alejandro and Bernardo had to literally drag him away.

"Diego you have to let the doctor work, come down stairs Bernardo will get you a glass of chilled wine," Don Alejandro says trying to sound hopeful.

Bernardo nodded with glistening eyes. Don Alejandro took Diego down stairs to the Sala while Bernardo got a bottle of wine.

"Diego you need to sat down and relax. Celia is going to be alright, I am sure of it," Don Alejandro says trying to hide the fear in his voice.

El doctor stayed upstairs with Celia for what seemed like hours. Diego could not set still he kept pouring glasses of wine and drinking them down without stopping. Don Alejandro had to have Bernardo take the bottle away as he noticed his son start to stagger and trip over his own feet.

"Set down Diego before you fall down," Don Alejandro asserts.

"I can….cannot live….without…without her…father. She….she is…my my….life. If…..if anything hap….happens to her…..our baby," Diego stutters under the effect of the wine.

"Diego, el doctor will do his best, everything will be alright," Don Alejandro says as he patted his son on the shoulder.

El doctor had one of the lady servants Consuela assisting him. Don Alejandro saw Consuela come down the steps with a long face but he did not mention this to Diego. El doctor came down and motioned to Don Alejandro. By this time Diego was drunk and passed out in a chair.

El doctor says, "I am sorry she lost the baby."

Don Alejandro went weak and felt his legs buckle underneath him. The doctor helped him to a chair.

"How will I tell Diego? How is Celia? Is she going to be alright?" Don Alejandro says feeling as though someone has cut a large hole in his heart.

El doctor shook his head and looked over at Diego passed out in the chair.

Don Alejandro demands, "What are you telling me?" No….no doctor? He can't lose his wife and child in the same day."

"I did all I could but the bleeding is so severe. I am unable to stop it," el doctor says his voice filled with anguish and grief.

Don Alejandro motioned to Bernardo to bring him a decanter of wine. But Bernardo just stood there unable to move as agony and sadness overwhelmed him. How could this happen to Diego? He was someone who deserved so much better. He had numerous times as El Zorro risked his life for people he did not know. He had always stood up for justice and equality for everyone. Was this his reward? A life filled with loneliness and unhappiness Bernardo thought. He stared at Bernardo and saw despair written all over his face. Don Alejandro walked over and put his hand on Bernardo's shoulder. When Bernardo did bring the wine, Don Alejandro poured a glass for himself and el doctor whose eyes he noted was filled with tears.

"Is she conscious?" Don Alejandro asks.

"No, bless be the Saints because of the intense pain she would be in if she were," el doctor replies.

Don Alejandro stood up on shaky legs and glanced at his son passed out in the chair and remembered how Diego said that he could not live without Celia. He collapsed in the chair and like a heavy drenching rain the tears flowed from his eyes.

El doctor came over and patted Don Alejandro on the shoulder and says, "I know that I am going to have to give Diego something when he sobers up but will you need something too?"

"No, doctor, no. I….I must be strong….for Diego. I must keep…..my wits…..about me for him," Don Alejandro says with red eyes.

El doctor had been keeping close watch on Celia all day making sure that she was comfortable and in no pain. When Diego awoke later that night, he reached for Celia but she was not there. Then he realized that he was not in his bedroom. To his horror what had happened that day came rushing at him like a raging bull headed straight for him. He vaulted out of bed but Bernardo stopped him at the door.

"Let me pass Bernardo. You have been my friend and my ally but if you do not let me pass, I may have to…" Diego demands.

"Diego settle down. I will take it from here Bernardo," Don Alejandro asserts.

"Father let me pass, Diego exclaims.

"Diego I need to talk to you," Don Alejandro responds grabbing his son's arm.

"No, I want to see my wife. Where is Celia? Is the doctor still with her? What has happened, father, please tell me!" Diego demands his voice becoming louder and more urgent.

"Diego set down," Don Alejandro says trying to hold his composure.

"I cannot father, I need to see Celia," Diego demands once more.

"Diego, she lost the baby!" Don Alejandro blurts out.

Diego staggered backwards and fell on the bed staring at his father with disbelief.

"What! She lost the baby…..how…..why….is Celia alright?" Diego pleads needing to hear some good news.

The look on Don Alejandro's face caused Diego to let out a yell like an animal being torn apart by wolves.

"Nooooooooooooo! Diego falls to his knees and cries, el doctor is mistaken! No I won't accept it! I cannot live without her….do you understand…..I cannot….I will not…..she is my life…my life!"

"Diego you must pull yourself together for her. She is waiting to see you. Please son," Don Alejandro implores.

Diego discovered that he could not get up from the floor his whole body was numb. Don Alejandro and Bernardo helped Diego to his feet and guided him to his bedroom door.

Diego looked at his father as he wiped away the tears that are gushing from his eyes like an uncontrollable flood. "Mil gracias father," he entreats.

Celia smiled at Diego as he entered the room. This scene playing out before Don Alejandro was too much. He went to his bedroom; shut the door and drops into a chair overcome with grief beyond all imagination. The feeling of guilt consumed his soul. Diego walked over to the bed and held Celia tightly in his arms.

He looked tenderly into her eyes and says, "I will love you forever mi amor."

"And I will love you forever mi vida," Celia whispers and with that she closed her eyes.

"She's gone," El doctor says shaking his head.

"Nooooooooooo...Celia!" Diego yells. He takes a step back and falls….

As the sunlight floods through Diego's bedroom window he awoke abruptly. It took only a few minutes for him to gather his senses about him. He set up and glanced around…..what…..he blinked his eyes to try to see clearer. Where am I…..this is my bedroom….and Celia's he wondered out loud. Diego discovered that he was on the floor.

"Where is everyone…oh… no…..Celia!" he exclaims.

With his head throbbing in pain he slowly pulled himself up by the side of the bed onto his knees. Diego felt something trickling down his face…it was blood. He closed his eyes turned towards the bed….and then gradually opened them. His heart was beating out of his chest. What...he set back down on the floor thinking he must have lost his mind because of his grief. Diego gingerly pulled himself up to the side of the bed once more. There in the bed…his bed…..their bed is Celia and she seemed to be asleep. He cautiously crawled into bed next to her and watched intently as her breasts rise and fall.

"She's breathing…she's alive," he shouts.

Celia opened her eyes.

"Diego mi amor, what is wrong? You are crying," Celia whispers with affection as she lovingly wipes the tears from his cheeks.

The tears are mixed with blood. All he wanted to do now is hold Celia tight and never let her go.

"Please mi vida, Celia stared at her husband in horror. Diego you are shaking – what has upset you so," Celia pleads.

Then Celia notices a deep cut on Diego's forehead and it's bleeding.

"Mi vida you are bleeding….you are hurt, Celia exclaims in alarm. Lay down I will get el doctor," Celia says.

"Celia I do not need…." but before Diego can finish Celia is out the door calling for a servant.

Juan ran up the stairs, "Senora de la Vega, what is wrong."

"It is Senor de la Vega he has been hurt will you send for El doctor," Celia says her voice filled with distress.

"Si, Senora, right away," Juan replies.

Don Alejandro is coming out of his bedroom and heard Celia speaking to the servant.

"Celia, what is wrong? Are you alright? Where is Diego?" Don Alejandro asks.

"He is in here. He is hurt Don Alejandro, please help," Celia implored anxiously for her husband's well-being.

Don Alejandro rushed into Diego's bedroom.

"What is wrong my son?" Don Alejandro questioned checking his son to see if he was alright.

"Father, I am alright, please Celia, it is just a bruise," Diego responds.

Don Alejandro noticed the cut on Diego's forehead which was now beginning to swell.

"Well maybe my son but I think el doctor should check you out," Don Alejandro replies.

After about 30 minutes el doctor knocked on the door. Don Alejandro opened the door to find el doctor and Bernardo with a look of dread and concern on his face.

"Come in el doctor," Don Alejandro says.

"Muchas gracias Don Alejandro. What is the problem," el doctor asks.

"It is my son," Don Alejandro replies.

El doctor walked over to the bed where Diego was laying.

"El doctor will you please tell my family that I am alright," Diego implores.

"That is a nasty cut Don Diego. Let me just take a quick look," el doctor says.

"We will be down stairs," Don Alejandro says taking Celia gently by the arm and closed the door behind them.

"But…," Celia went to say but Don Alejandro patted her on the hand.

"He will be ok, Don Alejandro says. You must not worry it is not good for you or my grandchild."

Don Alejandro escorted Celia down stairs to the patio.

"Come have some breakfast. Bernardo would you please bring Celia something to eat," Don Alejandro asks.

Bernardo nodded but still had a look of worry on his face. Diego tried to dismiss the concern of his father, Celia, and el doctor. But el doctor would not be dissuaded. He cleaned the wound and checked to see if there was any serious injury to Diego's head. Ignoring Diego's protest el doctor gave Diego something for the pain that made him drowsy. Within 5 minutes Diego was sound asleep.

After 45 minutes el doctor joined Celia and Don Alejandro on the patio. He had a smile on his face.

"How is he?" Celia asks with apprehension in her voice.

"He will be alright. I gave him something for the pain. He should sleep for the rest of the day. I suggest at least three days of bed rest," El doctor says. He handed Don Alejandro a bottle of medicine, "give him a spoonful once in the morning and once at night," el doctor instructs.

"Then he will be alright," Celia asks again anxiously.

"Si, he will be fine," el doctor replies.

Celia sighs with relief.

"Mil gracias el doctor," Don Alejandro says and gave el doctor a small bag of gold coins.

"Gracias Don Alejandro," el doctor says and walked out of the gate.

Don Alejandro decided that he needed to keep Celia from worrying which would not be good for her or the baby.

"Diego told me that you had wanted him to take you to El Mercado. I have to go into the pueblo on business today. Why not ride in with me, I would appreciate the company," Don Alejandro says.

"Si, but I think I should stay and watch over Diego," Celia responds.

"Bernardo can watch over Diego. Besides he would be very upset if he knew that he was the cause of any distress that could endanger your health or the baby's," Don Alejandro states.

Celia set there engrossed in thought for about three minutes.

"Si, I would not want to cause mi vida any unhappiness. I will get dressed immediately," Celia replies with a smile.

"Take your time," Don Alejandro responds.

Celia ascended the stairs to her and Diego's bedroom. As she entered the bedroom she saw Diego asleep on the bed. She could not resist. She went over to the bed and caressed Diego's cheek. He moaned opens and then closes his eyes.

"I love you mi vida with all of my heart and soul. I am going to be the perfect wife for you and the best mother of our child," she whispers.

She kissed Diego's lips lovingly. Diego mouths Celia and turned over. Celia smiled and started to undress. After getting dressed she gave her husband another kiss this time with more passion. She then hurried down the steps to Don Alejandro waiting for her on the patio. He was taking the larger carriage and requested that Juan drive him and Celia into the pueblo. Before she left Celia turned to Bernardo.

"Muchas gracias for watching Diego and if he wakes would you please tell him where I have gone," Celia says.

Bernardo nodded in the affirmative. On the way to the pueblo Celia kept very quiet even though Don Alejandro tried to engage her in conversation.

She broke her silence with the question, "do you think that Diego will be alright?"

"Si, Celia do you know what happen?" Don Alejandro led into the conversation with a question of his own.

"No, he said that he had a dream," Celia answers.

Don Alejandro became intrigued by Celia's answer.

"We are here," Don Alejandro says as the pueblo comes into view.

Celia once again was silent.

Don Alejandro asked Juan to assist Celia in her shopping until he concluded his business.

"Si patron," Juan replies.

As Juan followed Celia over the Plaza from vendor to vendor he realized that she was truly a "material connoisseur". She felt the material, checked the texture, color, and asks the origin of the material itself. Celia saw the look of amazement on Juan's face.

"I was taught by my grandmother who sewed all of her children's clothes," Celia responds in answer to Juan's bewildered glances.

At the end of the day Don Alejandro met Celia and Juan back at the carriage. The back seat was so full of packages that Don Alejandro had to sit up front with Juan.

Don Alejandro smiled and says, "did you find everything that you needed."

"Si, muchas gracias Don Alejandro," Celia says contented with her acquisitions.

Juan stopped the carriage at the gate of the hacienda. Don Alejandro helped Celia down from the carriage and asks Juan to take her packages into the Sala. Celia hurried upstairs to check on Diego. She opened the door and went over to the bed. Diego was still asleep.

"Mi vida," Celia whispers and strokes her husband's cheek.

Diego moaned and opened his eyes.

"Mi vida. How are you feeling," she murmurs.

Diego stared at his wife. He did not speak….he could speak…..his voice was frozen. A voice screamed inside of Diego's head…. .it was a dream…..just a dream ….or was it? Diego closed his eyes. Celia cries out in fear. Don Alejandro heard and ran up the stairs followed by Bernardo.

"What's wrong Celia," Don Alejandro exclaims.

"It is….it is….Diego," Celia pointed to the bed through tears.

"Bernardo bring Juan to me at once," Don Alejandro commands after looking at his son.

Bernardo rushed down the stairs and returned quickly with Juan in tow.

"Si patron," Juan says.

"Ride into town and bring el doctor muy rapido," Don Alejandro asserts.

"Si….Si," Juan replies.

"Come, sit down Celia. El doctor will be here soon," Don Alejandro says to Celia leading her gently to a chair.

In about 30 minutes el doctor knocked on Diego's bedroom door. Bernardo opened the door.

"What is wrong Don Alejandro. Has something changed with Diego," el doctor asks.

Before Don Alejandro can answer Celia pointed to the bed and says through tears, "it is my husband."

El doctor went over to the bed and took one look at Diego then ordered everyone out of the room.

"But…but I want to stay," Celia pleads.

"El doctor works better without distractions," Don Alejandro says.

He was also worried but tried to hide it from Celia. Bernardo detected Don Alejandro's apprehension in the sound of his voice. They all went down stairs and let el doctor get to his task. One of the servants a known cuendera by her people Kasha was assisting el doctor. Diego's wound had become infected and oozing a yellowish thick liquid. El doctor stood there scratching his head baffled at how quickly this had occurred and not knowing the source.

"El doctor if you will permit me I think that I can make up a potion to clear up and destroy the culprit behind the infection," Kasha states.

"Do you know the cause of the infection," el doctor questions.

"Si, I have seen this same type of occurrence in some of the people who come to me for help," Kasha answers.

"I would appreciate any help that you may give," el doctor replies.

"Muchas gracias, I must go to my cabin to get the ingredients. I will return as soon as I can. You must keep him quiet until I return," Kasha remarks.

"Si," el doctor responds.

Kasha rode to her little cabin in the mountains. As she entered her cabin she was met by her pet owl named Buho. The cabin walls were lined with different herbs, plants, fruits, and oils. I need some of this and some of that and oh I cannot forget my favorite black pot - Kasha says to herself.

After she had her saddle bags full and her favorite pot securely fastened to her saddle she spurs her horse into a full gallop toward the de la Vega hacienda. Meanwhile el doctor paced back and forth impatiently waiting for Kasha to return hoping that she was true to her word when she said that she could help Diego. The door opened and Kasha stepped in arms full and a small black pot hung over her shoulder. She gave el doctor the little black pot and told him to fill it with water and hang it over the fire in the fireplace. She had begun unpacking all of the herbs, oils, flour, and a bottle of apple vinegar. The doctor came down the stairs and entered the Sala. Don Alejandro met him at the door followed by Celia and Bernardo all needing to hear some good news.

"How is he," Don Alejandro questions with concern.

"Kasha is going to try a potion that she thinks will help him but I need some water. Where is your well," El doctor asks.

"Bernardo will get the water for you," Don Alejandro answers.

He gestured to Bernardo to get the water and give el doctor any other assistance he needed. Bernardo nodded.

"Is Diego conscious? Is he in pain," Celia queries anxiously.

"No," el doctor answers.

"I want to see him….I have to see him," Celia pleads.

"Celia el doctor has to be left alone so that he can do his work," Don Alejandro states.

"I will let you all see him when Kasha finishes," el doctor replies.

Bernardo returned with the little black pot full of water.

"Muchas gracias," el doctor says.

Don Alejandro gestured to Bernardo that el doctor thanks him for the water. Bernardo nodded. Everyone watched el doctor ascend the stairs and each one gave him their best wishes and prayers. When el doctor walked in the door Kasha looks up.

"Oh there you are," Kasha says.

El doctor saw that Kasha had chopped up several of what appeared to be leaves and twigs. She placed them in a clay bowl.

Kasha sees el doctor's confused look and says," I am preparing a poultice to draw the poison from his wound that is causing the infection."

"You said that you know what caused the infection," el doctor inquires.

"Si," Kasha replies.

Kasha grinded up burdock roots, plantain, and nettle. She wets the ground up herbs with apple vinegar and adds flour to hold the mixture together. She mashed gilead buds to make an oil to apply to Diego's wound before applying the poultice. When the water in the little black pot starts to boil she places a clean white cloth over the top to warm. After about 3 minutes she removed the cloth and spreads the mixture on the warmed cloth. She folds the cloth lengthwise.

"El doctor could you ask Bernardo and Don Alejandro to come up stairs? We are going to need their help," Kasha requests.

"Si," el doctor replies and dashed down the stairs to the Sala. "Kasha needs help. She has asked for you Don Alejandro and your servant Bernardo."

Don Alejandro went to ask Celia to stay but the look she gave him made him rethink his decision.

"Come on," Don Alejandro smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Muchas gracias," Celia grinned.

Everyone ascended the stairs and into Diego's room.

"I need for Don Alejandro to hold his arms and Bernardo to hold his legs," Kasha orders.

Kasha tapped Bernardo on the shoulder and gestured for him to hold Diego's legs believing that he could not hear. Bernardo nodded in agreement.

"But what…" Don Alejandro goes to ask.

"As I apply the poultice it will burn and cause a painful pulling sensation. You must hold him down so that the poultice does not slip off," Kasha states.

"Si," Don Alejandro responds.

Celia had a look of distress for the well-being of her husband but remained silent. Kasha first gently oils Diego's forehead and wound with the gilead bud oil. Next she lays the cloth with the poultice on Diego's wound. He commenced to groan, twist, turn, and tried to pull it off of his head but everyone restrained him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…nooooooo." Diego yelled aloud.

"Keep holding him. The poultice must stay on the wound for at least 10 minutes. It has done its job when the mixture turns a dark blackish purple," Kasha remarks.

Five minutes into the treatment Diego begun to calm down and everyone eased up on their hold. It seemed like hours before Kasha lifted the cloth and to everyone's amazement the poultice had turned a dark blackish purple.

"Now you can let him go," Kasha comments.

Celia set down on the bed and cradled her husband's head in her arms. Diego was still drowsy so el doctor gave him something to make him sleep. Celia gazed at Kasha with tear stained cheeks and smiled. Kasha returned her smile.

"What happens next," el doctor asks.

"Tomorrow I will make a tea for Diego to drink that will clean the rest of the poison from his blood," Kasha answers.

Everyone was relieved that Diego was going to be alright.

"Kasha you said that you know what caused the infection," el doctor inquires.

Everyone stared at Kasha eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Diego's infection is caused by a bug bite. I have treated quite a number of my people for the same kind of infection. With the bedroom door opening and closing the bug must have slipped in and with Diego's open wound it was easy."

Everyone was aghast at the simple reason for Diego's dire situation.

"Then he will recover completely," Don Alejandro implores.

"Si, he will be as good as new. But he needs to have three days of bed rest and take it easy for a while," Kasha remarks.

"He will sleep for the rest of the night," el doctor comments.

Don Alejandro gave el doctor another bag of gold coins and Kasha one bag of gold coins.

"You two have saved my son's life. I cannot thank you both enough," Don Alejandro says.

"My joy is healing Don Alejandro, no thanks needed," Kasha replies as she hands the bag of gold coins back to Don Alejandro.

"All of the credit goes to Kasha," el doctor admits as he hands his bag of gold coins back to Don Alejandro also.

Celia hugs Kasha and says, "Mil gracias for mi esposo's life."

Kasha gathered up all the herbs, oils, and put them in her saddle bags. Her favorite black pot she left hanging over the fireplace to use when she returned the next day. Don Alejandro walked both Kasha and el doctor to the gate. Bernardo helped Kasha to take her saddle bags down to her horse.

"Buenos noches Don Alejandro," Kasha rejoins.

"Buenos noches Kasha," Don Alejandro replies.

"I will say Buenos noches too," el doctor says.

"Buenos noches el doctor," Don Alejandro answers.

Then he returned upstairs to Diego's room accompanied by Bernardo. Celia was busy tending to her husband. She wiped the excess oil from his face, puffs the pillows behind his head, and straightens the sheet and quilt covering him.

"How is he," Don Alejandro asks staring at his son.

Don Alejandro stood there thinking of when Diego was a small child. On his wife's deathbed he promised that he would always take care and look after Diego. It was hard dealing with his wife's death and raising a rambunctious young boy such as Diego at the same time. Diego growing up was a very healthy child. The only time that he was sick he caught the measles which he recovered from quickly. Don Alejandro walked over to the bed and squeezed Diego's hand.

"Buenos noches mi hijo," Don Alejandro's voice breaking with his effort to hold back tears.

"Buenos noches Don Alejandro. I will take good care of him," Celia responds as she grasped her father-in-law's hand.

"If you need anything…..anything," Don Alejandro remarks.

"Si, muchas gracias," Celia replies with a smile.

Don Alejandro let go of Diego's hand and moved toward the door. He waved to Celia and shut the door quietly. He went to his room and collapsed in a chair.

The next morning Celia awoke to a loud boom of thunder, blustering winds, and the sound of drenching rain outside her window. She looked over at Diego who was sleeping soundly. His lips were slightly parted and he lay on his side facing her. Celia gets up and goes to the window. Dark clouds surrounded by little patches of blue hang in the sky. All at once a bright ear-piercing crack of lightning caused her to jump back from the window bumping the night mesa knocking the candle holder to the floor.

"Mi amor…..what…," Diego sits up in bed still drowsy and not fully at himself."

"Mi vida, I did not intend to wake you from your sleep. How are you feeling," Celia asks as she sets the candle holder back on the night mesa.

Diego held out his arms. Celia got back in bed and lays her head on his chest. It was very comforting to hear the steady beat of her husband's heart. Celia glanced up at Diego his eyes were closed but she could tell that he was not asleep.

"It is raining outside. Do you remember, we first met on a rainy dark night," Celia whispers.

"Si," Diego responds.

"How are you feeling mi vida," Celia questions.

"Just a little headache. I am not too clear on what happened since I woke up yesterday morning," Diego rejoins.

"We will talk about it later. I will go down and bring you some breakfast," Celia replies.

"No need mi amor, I will go down for breakfast," Diego states.

"But mi vida, you….." Celia started to say but looking in her husband's eyes she saw that protesting was in vain.

"Celia I am not an invalid. Besides staying in bed saps your strength not help to increase it. Please bring me my robe, mi amor" Diego asks.

Celia did as her husband requested. Not wanting to upset him in his weak condition. She helped Diego to stand and put on his robe.

"Forgive mi amor for being short with you. I do not handle being helpless well. From the time I was a child I have always been healthy," Diego replies apologetically to his wife.

Meanwhile Bernardo is busy setting the table for breakfast in the Sala. Don Alejandro walked in. His eyes were red from a very sleepless night.

"Buenos Dias Bernardo," Don Alejandro says.

Bernardo nodded and smiled back. Just as Don Alejandro was about to ask Bernardo to go and check on Diego when the door opened and Diego and Celia came in. Don Alejandro was surprised yet disconcerted. Bernardo aided Diego to a chair.

"Mil gracias mi amigo," Diego responds with a look of kindness to his friend.

"Diego my son, you should have stayed in bed. Bernardo could assist you back to bed and bring you and Celia breakfast," Don Alejandro remarked.

"Father Celia has already made that suggestion. I do not wish to stay in bed. I feel perfectly strong enough to have breakfast here at the mesa not in bed," Diego asserts.

"Very well, but after breakfast Bernardo will help you back to bed, no arguments," Don Alejandro states with a fatherly look of authority at his son.

"Si," Diego responds reading the look in his father's eyes, one he had seen numerous times as a child.

Someone knocked on the door. Bernardo walked over and opened the door. It was Kasha soaking wet from the rain. Don Alejandro rose from his chair and greeted her.

"Come in, come in Kasha. Will you have some coffee," Don Alejandro says as he gestured to Bernardo to bring another cup.

"Si, Don Alejandro, muchas gracias," Kasha replies.

"I am surprised to see you out in this weather," Don Alejandro asks.

"Healing knows no limits. I am here to finish my healing of your son. How are you feeling Diego. I am amazed to see you out of the bed. Any discomforts or headache," Kasha inquires.

"Si, just a headache," Diego admits.

"How is your appetite? I see that you have not touched your breakfast," Kasha states.

"I am not very hungry but my appetite should return before the day is done," Diego admits.

"I am going to make a tea that I want you to drink. It will clean the rest of the poison from your blood as well as give you an appetite," Kasha replies.

"Si muy bien," Diego responds with a smile of gratitude directed at Kasha.

"I will see you in your bedroom Don Diego. I have mashed up the ingredients before I came but I need to heat the water for the tea. I will get some water from the well," Kasha says as she heads outside to get water.

"I will have Juan to get the water it is still raining pretty heavy. You have yet to dry off completely," Don Alejandro comments.

"Muchas gracias, Don Alejandro," Kasha replies as she takes the back stairs to Diego's bedroom because of the rain.

Don Alejandro gestured for Bernardo to instruct Juan to get some water from the well for Kasha. Bernardo nodded in the affirmative and leaves the room. Don Alejandro and Celia watch as Diego picks at his food. He noticed and put a fork full of eggs in his mouth and struggled to chew and swallow. Don Alejandro motioned to Celia with his eyes.

"Mi vida let's go back upstairs maybe Kasha has the tea ready," Celia questions.

"Muy bien mi amor," Diego agreed aware of the signal that his father gave to Celia but knew that they both are concerned for his welfare.

"I will accompany you and Celia," Don Alejandro states as he grasped his son by the arm.

"Muchas gracias father," Diego grabbed his father's hand and squeezed it.

Diego, Celia, and Don Alejandro took the back stairs to his bedroom. As they reached the top of the stairs a sweet aroma filled their nostrils. Diego was hoping that the taste of the tea was as delectable as the smell. As a child the medicines that he was given were always bitter with no taste. As an adult he still remembered and did not relish reliving that experience. As they entered the bedroom Kasha was busy stirring in her favorite black pot what they assumed had to be the ingredients for the tea. Don Alejandro and Celia helped Diego back into bed. This time they got no protest because Diego felt weak and tired but did not want Celia or his father to know.

"Take this Don Diego, Kasha says as she raises a ladle up to Diego's mouth. You must give him this three times a day for five days. It will clean the rest of the poison from his blood and help him to regain his strength," Kasha instructed Don Alejandro.

"Si, muchas gracias. Celia and I will take good care of him," Don Alejandro says.

"Si," Celia rejoins.

Diego closed his eyes as he swallowed the concoction in the ladle given to him by Kasha. To his surprise it had a very pleasant taste.

"Muchas gracias Kasha. My father told me that you saved my life," Diego states.

"Healing is its own reward Don Diego. Now I must get back to my regular duties," Kasha admits.

She went over to the fireplace and removed her favorite black pot.

"After I wash this Don Alejandro I will take on my duties that Consuela has so graciously been performing for me since Don Diego became ill," Kasha declares.

"I will see you tomorrow Kasha. Bernardo will help you carry you things to your horse," Don Alejandro responds looking at Kasha.

"But….very well, Kasha relented. I have put the tea in this bottle, make sure that you measure it carefully each time. Muchas gracias Don Alejandro."

"Mil gracias to you," Don Alejandro replies.

After Kasha and Bernardo left, Don Alejandro walked over to the bed to check on his son. Diego glanced up at his father with glistening eyes. Don Alejandro gazed down at his son and emotion overcame him. He hugged Diego tightly.

"Buenos dias mi hijo," Don Alejandro says his voice breaking with the tears that he is trying to hold back.

"Buenos noches father," Diego responds with a boyish grin.

Even so Diego was still haunted by his dream. He had tried to figure out and understand the meaning…a warning or fear that occupied his subconscious.


	6. Chapter Six A Sword For Zorro

A SWORD FOR ZORRO

CHAPTER SIX

Part One

THE WORD WENT OUT:

On the outskirts of Madrid in the wee hours of the night a carriage made its way along a trail covered by a heavy fog headed for a part of Spain that only the worst sort would even dare to venture. The carriage pulled up to a dimly lit Posada secluded from the trail by two huge trees that have stood the test of time. The branches of the trees hung low shrouding the door of the tavern in obscuration. A man got down and opened the carriage door and a passenger disembarked.

"Wait for me," the passenger orders.

"Si," is the man's only reply.

The passenger entered the tavern and inquired of the man behind the bar. He pointed to a table in the far corner. The passenger walked over to the mesa and sat down. The stranger at the table nodded. The passenger handed the stranger a satchel and a large bag of gold coins.

"The instructions and the necessary documents are in the satchel. The gold is for expenses," the passenger whispers.

"Si, it will be done," as the stranger read and checked the contents in the satchel.

Without another word the passenger stood up and left the Posada. The man opened the carriage door and the passenger boarded. The man snapped the whip and the carriage made its way in the direction from whence it came. The stranger walked out of the tavern followed by two other men who had been sitting at another mesa on the other side of the tavern. The three men mounted their caballos and rode north toward the coast.

AND WAS ANSWERED.

Meanwhile in the Pueblo de Los Angeles.

El Zorro hid in the shadows on the edge of the pueblo and marveled at the quiet stillness, even Commandante Rodriguez had not left the tavern despite the lateness of the hour. Could it be the new dancer that now entertained at the tavern? Rumor had it that she had come all the way from Spain. She was very attractive but did not measure up in any way to his Celia which at this moment he missed very much. Even pregnant she was a vision of beauty to behold. Celia, the woman of his dreams just the thought of her caused a fire to ignite in his loins. And soon he would be a father…..a father imagine that! But this feeling of joy was accompanied by one of despair. For with it came more responsibility and accountability as his father so aptly called to his attention. The conversation he and his father had still haunted his thoughts and once his dreams. El Zorro was a poetic insight born out of a necessity to help inspired by his mother and further indoctrination by his Catholic upbringing. He was always taught that those who could help should, especially the ones who could not help themselves. The original goal for Zorro was to rid Los Angeles of Monastario and then El Zorro would disappear as suddenly as he had appeared. But that was not to be for once Monastario was dealt with another injustice raised its ugly head and there was a need for Zorro again. The people came to depend on Zorro and trusted that whenever there was trouble El Zorro rode to their defense. He questioned if there would ever come a day when he would tire of Zorro being the guardian of the people and the preserver of their lawful rights and privileges. It had become very clear and apparent with each passing day, that no matter how difficult the decision the dream clearly shocked him into the realization of the choice he would make. But what about the people who he had given confidence and hope?

EL Zorro finally made his way home. He stopped in front of the secret cave and took a look around remembering the first time he had donned the disguise. Now after all these years he had put the needs of the people before his, was he not entitled to a little happiness for himself. He was sure that the people would not begrudge him that. Was his future to consist entirely of donning the disguise and keeping his desires and dreams locked inside? El Zorro entered the cave, dismounted and was removing Tornado's saddle when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Bernardo standing there. Bernardo gestured about something that he had heard in the pueblo that day and had been waiting to speak with Zorro about it.

"Tell me later," El Zorro remarked heading for the steps leading to the alcove.

But Bernardo was insistent. So El Zorro sat down on one of the stones surrounding the little stream running through the cave.

"What did you hear that is so important that it could not wait until tomorrow," El Zorro says with a hint of vexation because of the advanced hour of the night and his mental state caused by the thoughts that plagued his mind.

Bernardo gestured that he was in the tavern and overheard two men who had just recently arrived from Spain sitting at the mesa talking to another man. They talked about how they met these three men on the boat. One of them said that they had come to California to take care of someone and that if they were looking to make a little money they could use some help. He said that the man's name was Venezuela. He did not know what the other two men's names were but one kept his face covered. He said that he confessed to him that he and his friend were just petty thieves not killers.

"Take care of someone….El Zorro states his curiosity now piqued.

Bernardo further gestured…..that someone lived in Los Angeles.

"Did you see any other strangers in the tavern or around the Plaza," El Zorro questioned.

Bernardo gestured no but the man in the tavern said they rode with them as far as the outskirts of Los Angeles but the three men continued in another direction.

"Muchas gracias mi amigo. I apologize for my impatience before," El Zorro says with pain in his voice.

Bernardo had noticed that ever since Diego's illness he had not been himself. He at first had the impression it was because of Diego's impending fatherhood but now he surmised that it was much more than that. Bernardo gestured to ask Diego what was wrong.

"Nothing, buenos noches mi amigo. We will ride into the pueblo tomorrow and see what we can find out," El Zorro states patting his friend on the shoulder.

Celia heard the secret panel open and in stepped Diego returning from his nightly escapade as El Zorro. Celia had noticed a difference in her husband. He seemed more distant and preoccupied. He tried to hide it. He had been spending a lot of time out on the range or in town handling business for his father when he was not out riding as EL Zorro. Now in about seven days he and Bernardo were leaving on a trip to Monterrey on business.

"Hello mi vida," Celia says.

"Mi amor I thought that you would be asleep. You need your rest," Diego replies.

"What I need is my husband," Celia asserts.

"You have me always," Diego answers as he got in the bed next to his wife.

Diego took Celia into his arms and held her to his chest. He lies back on the pillows and closed his eyes. As his breathing became more even and relaxed she could tell that he was falling asleep. Celia had wondered out loud to Diego concerning the lack of passion in their marital bed for the past months. Diego was quick to respond that he did not want to endanger her or the baby. Celia is now 8 months pregnant and looks like she has swallowed a large melon. Early in the morning just before dawn there is a cool breeze blowing in through the bedroom window and the sky is still clothed in darkness. Celia awoke and stared at her husband. He was sound asleep lying on his back. So Celia decided to do some exploring. She unbuttoned the bottom part of Diego's nightshirt and allowed her hand to wander through the soft dark pubic hair of her husband's genital area. Becoming more excited with each touch her fingers traveled down to his bulge. She begun to gently massage and caress it. Diego moaned and opened his eyes.

"Celia," he exclaims as he sat up in bed.

"Hello mi vida," Celia whispers with a grin.

"Mi amor you should not...we should not…..the baby….you," Diego tried to protest.

"I want my husband…..now," Celia coos.

Diego got out of bed he was trembling but pretended that it was from the cool breeze blowing in the window. He went over, closed the window and then stirred the fire to warm up the bedroom.

"There mi amor, it should be warmer for you and the baby," Diego states.

"Diego…," Celia purrs and patted the bed with lust in her eyes for her husband.

Diego returned to bed. Celia finished unbuttoning Diego's nightshirt but as she pulled it over his head he objected once more. She removed her nightgown. Then she started to kiss Diego from his lips to his stomach where she stuck her tongue in the hole he had there for a navel.

"Celia….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….please I do not…..ahhhhhhh…..want anything…mmmmmmmmmm," Diego groans wild with desire and hunger.

By this time Celia had reached his bulge and is enjoying the pleasure that her tongue is giving her husband.

"Celia…..mi amor…..mi amor…..I love you….ahhhhhhhhhhh…..," Diego sucks in his breath trying to control his carnal passion but Celia will not be denied.

When Celia pulled Diego on top of her he is a most willing participant. Throwing all caution to the wind he entered her. After depriving himself of being with his wife for almost three months, Diego went temporarily insane with unbridled sexual fervor. His thrusts are deliberate yet careful. He shut his eyes as rapture took control.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…..mi vida….yes, yes, more, more …now…..now!" Celia screams as her insides closed around Diego's bulge and captured him in her lake of fire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….Celia…..Celia…," Diego yells like a wolf baying at a full moon. He let go as his body quaked with the waves of hot liquid gushing from him. He fell on the bed next to his wife totally and completely exhausted unable to move.

Celia glanced at her husband with love and concern. She was assured that he loved her but thought that his actions these past months were a cause for worry. She wondered if he was still not feeling completely well or if there was something more sinister having to do with Zorro. She knew that Diego did not want her to worry therefore he refused to discuss anything that he deemed would cause her distress. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Mi vida, what is wrong," Celia asks with uncertainty in her voice.

"Whatever do you mean mi amor," Diego replies as he turned to face his wife.

"I am aware that something has been bothering you and I want to know what it is. I am your wife and I feel that I have a right to be informed," Celia says with annoyance.

"Mi amor, there is nothing wrong. I am just making sure that you and the baby are being well cared for. I could not live if anything were to happen...Diego went to say but Celia interrupts him.

"Diego I am fine, the baby is fine. There is no need to…Celia says but Diego cuts her off.

"Celia, please let me have this one...let me be the anxious and attentive husband and father to you and the baby," Diego pleads.

With Diego's beseeching and the look in his beautiful brown eyes, which made Celia melt every time she stared into them, she relented.

"As you wish mi vida," Celia concedes.

"I love you so much Celia," Diego says as he moved over and kissed his wife's lips very passionately.

Diego lies back on his pillow and hugged Celia tightly in his arms with her head on his chest. Celia listened keenly to Diego's heartbeat and felt his body relax. She closed her eyes lulled to sleep by the beat of her husband's heart.

Later that morning as the sun flooded their bedroom Diego woke with a start looked over and saw Celia sleeping peacefully beside him. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Celia turned over and glanced at Diego.

"Buenos Dias mi vida," Celia coos laying her head on his chest.

"Buenos Dias mi amor," Diego replies with a smile.

Celia unbuttoned her husband's nightshirt from his neck down to his navel and started to rub his chest. Diego closed his eyes but quickly came to his senses and sat up in bed. Celia was surprised as well as upset by his action.

"Mi amor, I have an important appointment in the pueblo this morning," Diego says as he lovingly took Celia's hand from his chest and kissed it.

"Diego what is wrong…..you have been," Celia goes to say but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Si," Diego responds.

"Don Diego, your father requests your presence down stairs," Pedro asks.

"Muchas gracias, please tell my father that I will be right down," Diego answers happy for the intrusion.

"Very well Don Diego," Pedro replies.

Celia stared at her husband with a disquieting look. Diego noticed this but was at a lost to explain for fear that it would cause his wife undue worry. Instead he held her in his arms and kissed her mouth very ardently.

"Mi amor I love you more than life itself. You and the baby I will protect with my life," Diego whispers as he got up and put on his clothes.

Celia continued to stare at her husband but did not respond. She being Diego's wife had a strong intuition that something was troubling him something he refused to tell her.

"Mi amor I will have Consuela to bring your breakfast up to you." Diego says with a wide grin.

Diego hurried downstairs to join his father who was having breakfast on the patio. He inquired of Bernardo to ask Consuela to take a plate up to Celia. Bernardo nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"You wanted to speak with me father," Diego queried.

"Si Diego. It is getting close to Celia's time and I wondered if you had given any thought about what we discussed some time ago," Don Alejandro questioned.

"Si, father I have given it a lot of thought. I know that I will never let anything not even Zorro come before my family," Diego replies uneasily.

"Very well mi hijo," Don Alejandro remarks but can hear the persistent strife in his son's voice.

"Father is there anything else that I need to know or do before my trip to Monterrey," Diego inquires trying to change the subject.

"There are a few more documents that I need to get from the alcalde but I will get those today," Don Alejandro states.

"Father I have to go into the pueblo this morning. I will get them for you," Diego responds.

"Muchas gracias my son," Don Alejandro responds.

"Da nada father. I am going to check on Celia and then I will be off," Diego replies.

Diego ascended the steps to his bedroom and finds Celia still in bed eating her breakfast. Consuela was sitting in a chair watching her. Diego nodded and Consuela took her leave. He goes over to the bed and took Celia's hand in his and kissed it ever so tenderly. Diego stared into Celia's eyes lovingly.

"Mi vida, I know that you are worried for me and our baby but everything is going to be alright. El doctor says that I am doing fine and I am being well taken care of," Celia pleads with glistening eyes.

"Mi amor I just want to make sure that you and the baby stay healthy. I cannot live without you. You and the baby are my life. I promise to be the best husband to you and the best father to our baby. Our child will want for nothing. Celia I….," Diego goes to say when Celia interrupts.

"Mi vida, you are the very air that I need to breathe. I know that you will be the best father that anyone could ask for. But mi vida I know that there is something bothering you. I took a vow as your wife and if there is something wrong I want to be there for you," Celia declares as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Mi amor, I too took a vow as your husband and I will defend you with my life," Diego remarks as he blinked his eyes holding back the tears.

Diego held Celia tightly and kissed her mouth fervidly with his. Celia rolled Diego on his back and continued to kiss his mouth with ardor. They stared intensely into each other's eyes for about 15 minutes. Diego gently turned Celia on her back and kissed her once more very sensually.

"Mi amor, I have to go to the pueblo but will be back shortly," Diego whispers.

"I think that I will rest here in bed until you return" Celia responds.

"Do you need something are you not feeling well. Should I send for el doctor?" Diego inquired with a worried tone in his voice.

"No mi vida, I am well," Celia says with a wink.

Diego smiled knowingly and kissed Celia's hands. He got up grabbed his gloves, hat and waved good-by to his wife. As he descended the steps he encountered Consuela and asked that she watch over Celia while he is gone.

"Si, Patron," she answers.

Diego went to the stable where Bernardo was waiting for him. Bernardo had saddled Mysterio and a horse for himself. Then they both rode off in the direction of the pueblo. As Diego rode down the trail he is unaware of three men who are following him and Bernardo at a distance. They used the cover of the abundant and thick bushes and trees that lined the trail leading to the pueblo. The three men pursued Diego and Bernardo to the pueblo and watched them tie up their horses and walk into the tavern.

"Is that him," one man asked.

"Si," the Leader answers.

"How can you be sure," the third man asked.

"You just do what you are told," the Leader asserted with anger.

Diego knew that this was payday for the soldiers so he expected to find plenty of frivolity going on inside. He was very surprised at the quietness and all the soldiers meandering around with dispirited looks on their faces. He saw Sergeant Garcia sitting at a mesa with another soldier. One of whom Diego had not seen before. Bernardo gestured that he would stand at the bar.

"Don Diego, mi amigo," Sergeant Garcia says with a smile.

"Buenos Dias Sergeant. Why all the gloomy faces, it is not pay day?" Diego questions.

"Si Don Diego it is supposed to be but the coach bringing our pay was robbed just five miles outside of the pueblo. Permiso Don Diego, but let me introduce you to Lieutenant Manuel Briones Cortez who was in charge of the escort for the coach containing our pay," Sergeant Garcia says with a despondent tone.

The Lieutenant stood up and shook Diego's hand.

"I am pleased to meet you Senor de la Vega. Your name is well respected here in California," Lieutenant Cortez states.

"Muchas gracias," Diego responds.

"If you two would excuse me I must speak with Commandante Rodriguez. I have completed my report to him now I must return to Monterrey to recount this regretful circumstance to my Commanding Officer," the Lieutenant says with agitation.

The Lieutenant got up, bowed, and walked out the tavern door on his way to the Cuartel to talk to Commandante. Diego called the innkeeper over and asked

"Tio your best bottle of wine….would you join me Sergeant," Diego states.

"Si Don Diego," the Sergeant replies with a grin.

The innkeeper came over with a bottle of wine and two cups. Diego knew if he wanted to cheer the Sergeant up that a good chilled cup of wine would be what was needed.

"Muchas gracias," Diego replies.

"Da nada Don Diego," the innkeeper responds.

Diego poured a cup of wine for himself and Sergeant Garcia making sure that the Sergeant's cup was almost spilling over the top.

"Mil gracias Don Diego," Sergeant Garcia exclaims.

"You are welcome Sergeant. I am sorry to hear about the robbery. Do they have any clues as to who might have committed the crime," Diego queried.

"No, Don Diego, it was dark and the banditos seemed to materialize from the thick underbrush lining the trail. No one was supposed to know the route that the escort was to take," the Sergeant explained as he took a big gulp from his cup.

"Well Sergeant there is not that many trails to take. One would surmise that the trail that could easily support a coach and escort would be used. And of course El Camino Real would be the first chosen," Diego asserted as he sipped his cup of wine.

"Si, Don Diego you are right. I did not think about it that way," Sergeant Garcia states and took another gulp of wine.

Just then Corporal Reyes walked into the tavern and came over to the mesa where Diego and Sergeant Garcia were sitting.

"Buenos Dias Corporal, would you like to partake of a cup of wine with the Sergeant and me," Diego states.

"Si….or No, Don Diego, the Commandante wants to speak to Sergeant Garcia. He says that it is important," Corporal Reyes declares.

"At once…muchas gracias Don Diego, Sergeant Garcia remarks. He took another gulp of wine, got up, and hurried out the door.

Diego sat there a moment wondering what would be so pressing that Commandante Rodriguez would have serious need of the Sergeant's presence. Diego paid his bill and walked out of the Posada followed by Bernardo in the direction of the Alcalde's office to pick up the documents for his father. He noticed as the Sergeant and five lancers mounted their horses and rode away. He stopped for a minute and tried to understand what was going on when he caught the Alcalde's attention.

"Don Diego," the Alcalde calls

"Buenos Dias Alcalde. I was just coming to your office to pick up some documents for my father," Diego declares.

"Ah….Si, Don Diego I was just about to hire a carriage and ride out to your hacienda to deliver the documents to your father. Muy bien, you have saved me a trip. Mil gracias Don Diego give your father my best," the Alcalde says.

"I will Alcalde," Diego responds as he took the satchel with the documents inside.

Diego and Bernardo mounted their horses and rode out of the pueblo toward home. Three men hid behind a large tree, with thick branches forming a canopy over the side of the trail, observed Diego as he rode by. They followed him and Bernardo at a discreet distance. Diego's mind was occupied with thoughts of Celia and the forthcoming birth of his child as he rode down the trail. As they reached the stables Pedro was waiting and took Diego's and Bernardo's horses.

Bernardo gestured if Diego had been able to learn anymore about what he overheard at the tavern the day before. Also would Zorro be riding to night.

"I did not ascertain any information about the two strangers; however, the coach was robbed last night with the soldiers pay. Did you not overhear one of the men in the tavern mention that they were thieves. It very well could have been them who robbed the coach," Diego ponders.

Bernardo made the sign of the Z and gestured if Zorro was going to look into the matter.

"Si, but I am going to check on Celia first. Meet me in the alcove," Diego states.

Bernardo nodded in the affirmative. Diego entered the hacienda from the back and climbed the steps to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw Celia asleep on the bed. He walked quietly over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead. She murmured and turned over with her back to Diego. He smiled and then pushed the button to the alcove where Bernardo was waiting for him.

"I am going to ride out where the coach was robbed and see what I can find," El Zorro says.

Bernardo followed El Zorro to the secret cave and watched him mount Tornado. Bernardo gestured that he would wait for Zorro in the alcove.

"Muchas gracias mi amigo," El Zorro calls as he rode out of the secret cave.

The sun was going down but there was yet enough light for El Zorro to examine the area where the coach was robbed. He detected the hoof prints of the soldiers and the hoof prints of two other horses riding in the opposite direction. Zorro then concluded that he was correct in suspecting that the two guys Bernardo overheard in the tavern may have had something to do with the robbery.

Zorro sensed movement in the bushes behind him and turned just in time to see three men jump from the shadows. They pounced on El Zorro with swords drawn. The sound of metal hitting metal and the flash of blades reflected light like a mirror in the sun. Zorro made quick work of two of the men. The other man who had his face covered put Zorro to the test but El Zorro prevailed and the stranger's sword went flying into the bushes.

"Another time Senor. Adelante pronto," the man with his face covered called out.

With that they disappeared into the shadows. El Zorro whistled for Tornado ready to give full chase but as he mounted his horse he winched and grabbed his left side. His shirt felt wet and when he looked at his hand…..it was stained red. How did….El Zorro thought….. the fight was so fierce that he was not aware that he had been hurt. He struggled to mount Tornado and whispered in his ear "home mi caballo". With that Tornado took off like the wind and was in front of the entrance to the secret cave in what seemed like minutes. As Tornado cleared the bushes covering the cave Bernardo was coming down the steps to check for El Zorro. But when he saw Tornado with El Zorro draped over his saddle Bernardo ran to help his friend. El Zorro was conscious but Bernardo helped him down from his horse. Bernardo observed that Zorro's shirt was wet to the touch. Bernardo sat Zorro down on one of the stones surrounding the little spring running through the cave. He moistened his handkerchief from the spring in the cave and gave it to Zorro to put on his forehead. El Zorro told Bernardo that he was fine. He asked Bernardo to help him to one of the bedrooms so that he could fix the cut in his side. He did not want Celia to know about his injury. So Bernardo helped El Zorro to one of the extra bedrooms and got some medicine to take care of El Zorro's side. El Zorro changed into Diego's nightshirt and told Bernardo that he was going to rest for a while. Diego asked Bernardo to wake him up in about five hours. Bernardo took El Zorro's shirt to wash and placed the rest of his costume in the trunk in the alcove. After about three hours Diego awoke and tried to get out of bed but the piercing pain in his left side caused him to moan in agony. Just then the door opened and Bernardo walked in followed by Don Alejandro.

"I am glad to see that you are feeling better mi hijo," Don Alejandro says with a broad smile.

Bernardo had told Don Alejandro about Diego's injury. Bernardo looked at Diego and a wide grin covered his face.

"Muchas gracias Bernardo for your help. I guess I need to go to my own bed now," Diego says but is puzzled at the look on his father's face. Has something happened to Celia?"

"Diego, Celia and...your…..son…..and my grandson are fine," Don Alejandro laughs and hugged his son gently so not to cause him pain.

Bernardo grinned and gestured rocking a baby in one's arms.

"I have…..a…..son…..a…..son and Celia is well," Diego inquires with fear in his voice.

"Si, Diego. When Consuela finishes cleaning her up she will come and let you know," Don Alejandro remarks with chortling in his voice.

"Muchas gracias father. A...son…..son…..I have a son," Diego responds trying hard to fully comprehend what his father has just told him.

As the truth became apparent Diego fell back on the pillow rejoicing. Celia was safe…. and so was the baby…..he thought out loud. There was a knock on the door.

"Si," Diego answers.

"Senor de la Vega it is Consuela," she replies.

"Ah Consuela, come in" Diego says as he sat up in bed.

"Senora de la Vega requests your presence, Patron," Consuela states.

"Si, immediatamente. Muchas gracias," Diego answers.

Diego got up and winched in pain but held his left side and walked toward his and Celia's bedroom. His father saw him and offered to help.

"No father I want to do it on my own. Celia must not detect that anything is wrong," Diego responds.

"Muy bien, let me know of you need any help," Don Alejandro queries as he descended the steps humming one of his favorite songs.

Diego opened the door and saw Celia sitting up in bed. She looked up at him and smiled. He could not take his eyes from hers as he moved toward the bed. He saw the bundle that she held to her breast.

"Mi vida, she says softly and opens the blanket to reveal a baby with black curly hair and brown eyes.

"Mi amor…..mi amor, he is….. he is beautiful just like his mother," Diego exclaims with sheer happiness and delight.

"No mi vida, he is very handsome just like his father. Are you pleased mi vida?" Celia questions.

"Mi amor I am ecstatic. I love you so very much, you are my life," Diego whispers as he hugged Celia and kissed his son on the forehead.

Celia laid her head on Diego's shoulder and smiled. Diego thought: my world is perfect I could want for nothing else. Once again the vision of that figure all dressed in black invaded his thoughts.

"Did you just get back? I am sorry that you were not here for the birth," Celia inquires staring at her husband very affectionately.

"Si mi amor … please forgive me for my absence." Diego went to say but Celia just smiled.

"When I ask where you were they told me that you had not returned. There is nothing to forgive, you are here now mi vida," Celia states staring deeply into her husband's eyes.

"Mi amor….I love you Celia. But you need your rest and I will be right here if you need me. Have you decided what you would like to name our baby," Diego asks staring at his wife lovingly.

"Si if you do not mind I would like to name him after my father. My father's name was Antonio," Celia says as her eyes glisten with the tears that are starting to form.

"Muy bien mi amor….Antonio Ricardo de la Vega. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful son, I love you so much, so much" Diego whispers and kissed Celia passionately on her lips.

Celia looked at Diego lovingly, smiled and closed her eyes. Diego took little Antonio in his arms and sat down in the ornately carved rocking chair that Don Alejandro had given them for his new grandchild. Then Diego started to sing a lullaby that he wrote especially for his child.

Meanwhile in a vacant cabin high in the Sierras on a crag secluded by a dense wooded area three men converse.

"You fools we had him. He is only one man there were three of us," the Leader exclaims angrily at the two men across the mesa from him.

"Why are we fighting Zorro? I thought that we are here to take care of Diego de la Vega," the one called Cantu asks with a disgruntled look.

"Si," the other one called Venezuela says with a puzzled look.

"Do as you are told. When you took the gold you did not ask any questions," the Leader orders them.

"Si,…..but" the two men answered in unison but the look of animosity on the Leader's face froze the words in their mouths.

"Now listen and listen good. Cantu I want you to watch Diego de la Vega in the day and Venezuela you will relieve him at night. This will help us to plan a successful attack," the Leader declares.

"Si," Cantu replies.

"Si," Venezuela states.

"Bien, let's get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow. Remember we must stay invisible so be cautious and alert," the Leader warns.

These three men had come to California on a mission: take care of Diego de la Vega. The instructions on precisely what to do and how to do it were written by the person who hired them. The three men were escaped prisoners who had been helped, so to speak, to obtain their freedom on the condition that they did as the Benefactor dictated. The Leader was the only one who knew the true identity of the Benefactor. Also the Leader was the only one who knew that Diego de la Vega was Zorro even the Benefactor did not have this knowledge. But the question remained who was this Benefactor and why did they want to kill Diego de la Vega? Diego was known to be honest, honorable, and someone who would not hurt a fly. What wrong could he have committed against someone that they felt the inclination for such violence against him?

Celia woke to the sound of singing it was Diego's voice. She turned over and watched with pure delight that brought tears to her eyes Diego rocking Antonio back and forth and singing in a low whisper. Diego felt the heat of her stare and turned to see his wife with a big grin on her face. He came over to the bed with Antonio who the minute he detected his mother's smell began to cry. Diego had a hurt look on his face. He did not understand why Antonio was crying, what had he done incorrect. Celia held out her hands and Diego reluctantly gave Antonio to his mother.

"Come sit beside me, mi vida," Celia says.

"Maybe I should not sit so close. I do not understand what I did," Diego pleads.

"Mi vida you did nothing inappropriate. He is just hungry," Celia remarks with a wide grin.

Diego sat on the bed with care and as Celia put Antonio to her breast he stopped crying.

"Mi amor, I want to be a good father, I do not….Diego goes to say but is cut off by Celia.

"Mi vida you are a good father because you are a good man. The man I love more than life itself," Celia coos.

"Mi amor, you are the very air that I breathe. I love you so much, so much," Diego admits and kissed Celia's open mouth hungrily.

Celia could see the fire and desire in her husband's eyes and knew that the longing and hunger she felt must not come to fruition, at least, until after certain period of time. So she begs off.

"Mi vida, we must wait, there is a certain waiting period," Celia remarks.

"Si, forgive me mi amor, my father has made me aware. I will wait for you as long as it is necessary," Diego replies with thoughts of carnal passion for the future.

"Diego," Celia coos as she kissed Diego's mouth with yearning thoughts of her own.

After Antonio finished feeding at his mother's breast he fell sound asleep.

"Would you put him in the cradle for me Diego," Celia asks.

"Your wish is my command mi amor," Diego answers as he took Antonio from his mother's arms and placed him in the cradle next to their bed.

Then Diego sat down next to Celia on the bed and hugged her in his arms tightly. Celia laid her head on Diego's chest and listened to the gentle beating of his heart.

The hour was growing late and Don Alejandro wanted to say good-night to his new grandson so he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Si," Diego says.

"It's me Diego, Don Alejandro answered.

"Come in father," Diego responded.

Don Alejandro came in and went directly over to the cradle and just stood there hypnotized by the sight of his new grandson.

"May I pick him up?" Don Alejandro asks looking at Celia.

"Si, of course Don Alejandro," Celia replies.

Don Alejandro reached into the cradle and took Antonio into his arms. He stared at his grandson with immeasurable love and adoration. Don Alejandro's eyes sparkle with tears of sincere happiness that he felt from holding his first grandchild. Diego and Celia both laughed and filled with pride watching Don Alejandro. Don Alejandro turned and his cheeks were red and a broad smile enveloped his face.

"Celia, Diego, he is beautiful, simply beautiful," Don Alejandro boasted with jubilation as he kissed Antonio on his forehead and placed him back in his cradle.

"Mil gracias Don Alejandro," Celia replies with a wide grin.

"Muchas gracias father," Diego says with a big smile.

"Well, Buenos noches to the both of you," Don Alejandro states.

"Buenos noches father," Diego says.

"Buenos noches, Don Alejandro," Celia replies.

Don Alejandro walked out and shut the door behind him. Diego and Celia heard him humming his favorite song as he strolled to his bedroom.

"I had better get ready for bed," Diego remarks.

"I can hardly wait," Celia coos.

Diego undressed in the alcove so as not to cause Celia any undue emotions. He pulled the lever and got into bed with Celia. Diego leaned over and checked Antonio then cuddled up to Celia and closed his eyes. Celia lays in the safety of her husband's arms and closed her eyes.

Five weeks have passed and Diego had become the perfect father as observed by Don Alejandro. He perceived that he had done a good job by informing Diego about fatherhood and the sacrifices to be made for the protection of his family. For the first three weeks after giving birth Celia was confined to bed so Diego was very vigilant in making sure that Celia's every wish was granted. He only gave in to Consuela when Celia's womanly needs required attention. He would wake up every time Antonio cried at night and give him to Celia to suckle. Due to his late nights with Antonio the pursuits of El Zorro and the tasks of protecting the people were put on hold. Diego came to understand the importance of putting family first; however, he was also consumed with solving the mystery of the robberies and attacks on his person. He was sure that they were connected and as long as this danger existed he felt that his family's safety was in jeopardy. The only time that Diego was able to catch a nap was in the morning which seemed to be the only time Antonio slept soundly. Don Alejandro asked Consuela to take over the duties for Diego in the mornings so that he could sleep undisturbed. Celia suggested, ignoring Diego's protest, that he sleep in one of the extra bedrooms so that he could nap without being disturbed.

Due to Celia's needs Diego had postponed his trip to Monterrey. But now el doctor said that Celia no longer had to stay in bed but still needed to take it easy. Diego was thrilled that now his wife was going to be alright remembering the horror of the dream he had. After hearing this news Don Alejandro asked to speak with his son. Diego went down to the library where he father was waiting for him.

"Si father you wanted to speak with me?" Diego asks with a serious face sitting down across the mesa from his father.

"Diego now that we know that Celia will be alright I wanted to talk to you about the business in Monterrey," Don Alejandro answers.

"I still feel that maybe I should wait a few more weeks to make sure…" Diego went to say but was interrupted by his father.

"Diego the business in Monterrey cannot wait any longer and Consuela and I will make sure that Celia is well taken care of," Don Alejandro states somewhat agitated.

"Very well father, I just want to make sure that I am the best father and husband. All of this is new to me and I am trying to do my very best," Diego declares.

"Diego my son I could not want you to be a better father or husband. I am very proud of you mi hijo," Don Alejandro admits bursting with satisfaction as he looked at his son.

"Muchas gracias father. I will prepare to leave in the morning. I will go and tell Bernardo so that he can make ready for our departure," Diego says with misty eyes.

"Muy bien mi hijo. I will get all of the documents together and leave them on the desk here in the library. Do not worry my son Consuela and I will take very good care of Celia and my grandchild," Don Alejandro declares patting Diego on the back.

"I know father but I am concerned," Diego says with apprehension in his voice.

"I was the same way when you were born. Your mother had a very hard time and was sick for some time after. You would not be a good father or husband if you were not anxious," Don Alejandro confesses.

"Is that why you and mother never had any more children?" Diego questions.

"One of the reasons," Don Alejandro replies the tone of his voice signaling that he did not want to discuss the subject further.

"Buenos noches father," Diego says curious why his father did not like to talk about his mother that much.

"Buenos noches, mi hijo," Don Alejandro replies as he poured another glass of wine.

Diego talked with Bernardo about what was needed for their trip. He made sure that Pedro saddled and equipped their horses accordingly for the trip. Diego climbed the stairs to his and Celia's bedroom. Diego knew that Celia would not be happy that he was leaving but he had an obligation to his father. He opened the door and saw Celia picking Antonio up from his cradle. He ran over.

"Celia I will do that. The doctor said no heavy lifting," Diego exclaims and gently removed Antonio from Celia's arms.

"Diego, Antonio is not heavy lifting mi vida. He is just a baby," Celia responds as she followed Diego to the bed.

"Here mi amor," Diego says as he helped Celia in the bed and gave her Antonio to suckle.

"Muchas gracias mi vida," Celia replies as she put Antonio to her breast.

"Celia I have something to tell you," Diego remarks with his back to his wife.

"What is it mi vida," Celia answers as she looked up and marveled what was wrong that her husband had his back to her.

Diego came over and sat down on the bed and stared at Celia very lovingly.

"I love you mi amor with all of my heart and I want you to know that I thank you so much for the beautiful son that you have given me. There is no man on this earth that is happier or more in love with his wife," Diego whispers.

"Mi vida as I am in love with you and I want to thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift as our son," Celia coos with a wide grin.

"Mi amor," Diego kissed Celia ever so passionately on her mouth.

Diego took his wife's hands in his.

"Mi amor I am leaving for Monterrey in the morning to take care of that business for my father. I will hurry back as soon as I can. I do not want to spend one minute away from you or Antonio unless I must," Diego whispers and kissed Celia's hands.

Celia knew her reaction to this news meant whether her husband would leave with a heavy heart or feel that he had her blessing.

"Mi vida I know that you have to do this for your father. He was so kind to let you postpone your trip to be with me and Antonio. I wish you all the best and my arms will eagerly wait for your return," Celia coos.

"Mi amor I love you so much. You are the woman of my dreams." Diego whispers and took Celia in his arms and hugged her very ardently.

Celia looked at Diego and remembered the first time they met. She could only dream that he would be hers and they would end up in love. She felt that she was the luckiest and happiest woman in the world. Diego read and understood the love and fervor in Celia's eyes. He thought I never even imagine finding a woman like her and now I have everything I longed for and she is my life and reason for living.

"You should get dressed for bed. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow," Celia says with a smile.

"Si mi amor," Diego replies and smiled at Celia.

Diego got dressed in the alcove and then got in bed beside Celia. He thought how he would miss lying next to his wife at night and feeling her warm body next to his. Celia laid her head on Diego's chest and fell asleep.

PART TWO

TRIP TO MONTERREY:

Morning came all too soon for Diego, it seemed like it had only been minutes since he had went to bed. Bernardo knocked on the door to alert Diego that it was time to leave. Diego got up from the bed and looked out the window, the sun was just rising behind the hills. Antonio had been good to his father and only woke up once in the night but now was making up for the quiet night. Diego gave him to Celia to suckle. She smiled at Diego. Diego dressed in the alcove and packed his saddle bags for a five day trip and handed them out the door to Bernardo.

"I will hurry back to you and Antonio. While I am gone I will hold both of you in my heart," Diego says as he kissed Celia, his son, and touched the left side of his chest.

"I will impatiently wait for your return my husband," Celia whispers and pulled Diego's mouth down to hers once more very passionately.

Diego descended the steps to the patio where his father and Bernardo were waiting for him.

"Diego have a safe trip mi hijo," Don Alejandro says thinking about all the wonderful alone time he was going to enjoy with his new grandson.

"Muchas gracias, father. I am sorry that you must spend most of your time with Antonio now that I will not be here," Diego says with a wide grin.

"Si I want you to hurry back so that I will not have to use so much of my time with Antonio," Don Alejandro replies with a laugh.

Diego glanced at his father and laughed as he mounted Mysterio. He waved good-bye to his father then he and Bernardo rode away. Neither Diego nor Bernardo was aware of three armed riders following them at a reserved distance shadowed by the trees lining the trail.

Diego and Bernardo rode all day and all night except stopping for a bottle of wine at a Posada in San Miguel. They reached Monterrey just as the sun was rising behind the Sierra de Salinas. They rode up to the Posada de Monterrey and tied their horses. Diego and Bernardo walked into the Inn and Diego inquired about a room. The innkeeper showed Diego to a room and said that he would bring towels and a pitcher of water for Diego to clean up after his long trip. After the innkeeper brought the towels and the pitcher of water he told Diego that Bernardo's room was ready behind the stable. Then the innkeeper left and closed the door.

"I am really tired. I think that I will take a short nap. Wake me up in three hours and then we will go directly to the Gobernador's Office to get these documents signed," Diego states to Bernardo.

Bernardo gestured that he too would like to rest and would wake Diego in three hours.

"Muchas gracias mi amigo," Diego says.

Bernardo went to the little room behind the stable that consisted of a cot, table, five candles, and a chair. He laid down on the cot and relaxed. Diego looked at the bed and longed to have Celia there to lie next too. He missed her so much. This was the first time they had been apart since they met. He hoped that he could get the business for his father taken care of and be back home by late tomorrow. Tired out from the long trip Diego fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Diego awoke to Bernardo tapping him on the shoulder.

"What….Cel…..Bernardo what time is it?" Diego asked wiping his eyes in an effort to see clearer.

Bernardo gestured that it was 10:00am inquired if Diego wanted to get something to eat before they went to the Gobernador's Office.

"Si mi amigo, we will get breakfast. Always conduct business on a full stomach, no," Diego states with a smile.

Bernardo nodded with a smile. Bernardo did not fully understand what this business was all about but he figured it was a matter between Diego and his father. But Diego himself was at a lost for the reason behind his father's choice. He knew that the de la Vega hacienda was considered to be his as well as his father's. But now Don Alejandro had decided to allot him and Celia 1000 acres and build a hacienda on that land for them. In order to do this, documents had to be approved and signed by the Gobernador. Diego put on his clothes, grabbed the satchel, and he and Bernardo headed downstairs to have breakfast.

Diego was busy looking over the documents that his father gave him while eating his breakfast. Bernardo finished his breakfast and gestured to Diego that he was going outside to wait for him. Diego nodded. Bernardo got up and was walking toward the door when he noticed the couple who entered tavern. He turned to try to alert Diego but did not have time to before:

"Diego de la Vega, I cannot believe it is you," the woman says with a gleeful voice.

Diego looked up from the documents and was surprised to see AnnaMaria and even more so Ricardo del Amo standing before him.

"AnnaMaria, Buenos Dias," Diego remarks and gets up to offer her a chair.

"Well Diego are you going to offer me one also," Ricardo smirks with displeasure.

Diego was the last person that he wanted to see. From AnnaMaria's reaction he just wished that he could replay this scenario where they kept riding and not stop at the tavern at all.

"Why of course Ricardo mi amigo have a seat. I was just finishing my breakfast," Diego comments stuffing the documents into the satchel.

"What are you doing in Monterrey," AnnaMaria says not able to take her eyes from Diego.

"I am here on business for my father," Diego replies.

"AnnaMaria and her father just returned from Spain last month," Ricardo injected trying to draw her attention to him.

"Ahhhhh, so your father is back also. My father told me that he had planned to stay in Spain for a while," Diego states.

"Si, but because of the war everything is in such disarray and there is destruction everywhere so he decided to return with me. I have to say that I missed California and the trip to Spain was not at all like I imagined. Now I am glad that I have returned," AnnaMaria declares glancing at Diego with delight.

Ricardo was staring at Diego and observed that his behavior appeared to be different toward AnnaMaria than what Ricardo was used to. Then with the sun in the right position shining through the window Ricardo saw the reason why. A broad smile covered his face and he almost laughed out loud.

"Diego mi amigo, I have never known you to be one to wear jewelry but I must say that is most eye catching. It looks just like a wedding ring," Ricardo retorts with joviality.

AnnaMaria stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Diego's left hand and then at Diego with shock and absolute astonishment. Ricardo was very satisfied with himself to be able to put Diego in this position with AnnaMaria. He only wished he could destroy Zorro as well. Ricardo's only regret was the anguish he saw in AnnaMaria's eyes. Ricardo secretly knew but would not admit to anyone that when it came to AnnaMaria's affections El Zorro was first, then Diego, and him as a poor third. But he hoped to change that now that Diego was no longer competing for AnnaMaria.

"Si, I am married," Diego responded with a smile but glared at Ricardo.

"Well….I….what can I say," AnnaMaria exclaims trying to sound happy.

"What can you say…..congratulations of course. Who is the lucky lady? Anyone I or we know?" Ricardo questions realizing with this revelation he only had one adversary to conquer.

"No," Diego replies getting tired of Ricardo's game and not enjoying how it is affecting AnnaMaria who he still considers a friend. A friend that he would never want to hurt if she were to find out he would not choose to do it this way.

"Diego, where is the lovely Senora de la Vega, is she not here with you," Ricardo asks sticking the dagger in deeper.

"AnnaMaria I am sorry but I must get to the Gobernador's Office to get some documents signed for my father. I am happy to see you and would you give my best regards to your father," Diego states standing up and goes to help AnnaMaria with her chair but Ricardo grabs it instead.

"Well Diego why don't you give them to him yourself. AnnaMaria why don't you invite Diego to have dinner at your hacienda tonight," Ricardo says with a charming voice.

"Si…..why yes….certainly," AnnaMaria remarks getting a better understanding of what had just happen.

"Oh and surely you will bring the Senora so that we all may meet her," Ricardo comments with disdain.

"My wife did not accompany me but I will accept the invitation to supper," Diego replies looking at AnnaMaria.

"Very well then, should we continue our ride AnnaMaria," Ricardo responds with a broad grin.

"Si…..then we will see you at eight tonight Diego," AnnaMaria comments glancing down at the floor.

"Adios mi amigo, see you at eight," Ricardo asserts with a grin.

Diego followed them outside and watched AnnaMaria and Ricardo mount their horses and ride away. Bernardo came up to Diego and gestured that he found out that the Gobernador was in the Islands and would not return until tomorrow. Diego looked at Bernardo and said that this trip so far was going all downhill. Diego decided to walk around Monterrey to try to clear his head especially for the night to come. Bernardo gestured if he wanted him to join him and he said no so Bernardo went to Diego's room to ready his clothes for that evening at the Verdugo's.

Diego came back just three hours before he was to be at the Verdugo's for supper. He thanked Bernardo for making ready his clothes for the evening. He dressed and told Bernardo not to wait up for him. Diego went outside mounted Mysterio and rode for the Verdugo hacienda. As Diego rode out of town he was being followed by three armed men. They took a short cut aiming to ambush Diego just as he came to a sharp turn in the trail at a high crag with a 20 feet drop. Diego was unarmed as it would not be fitting for Diego de la Vega the scholar and pacifist to carry any kind of weapon. As Diego rode around the turn three men attacked him from the bushes. Diego was able to defeat two of the men with a cudgel that he found lying on the ground but the third one, the Leader hit him on the head with a rock and tried to run him through with his sword. Diego's quick reflexes did not fail him he disarmed the Leader, hit him over the head with the hilt of his own sword and broke the sword in two. Diego felt himself beginning to lose consciousness so he struggled to Mysterio mounted him with great difficulty and headed for the Verdugo hacienda. He knew that he was too far from town and he definitely did not like the fact of showing up at the Verdugo's in this condition but he had no other alternative.

As Diego rode up to the Verdugo hacienda AnnaMaria and Ricardo were coming back from a stroll. AnnaMaria noticed Diego first she let out a scream that echoed even into the Sala where Senor Verdugo was sitting waiting for his daughter and his guest for supper. Alarmed by his daughter's piercing cry he and the servants ran out the gate and saw Diego unconscious in his daughter's arms.

"What has happened?" Senor Verdugo questions anxiously worried about the son of his old friend Don Alejandro.

"I do not know father. We were coming back from our walk and I saw Diego's horse with him slumped over the saddle riding toward us," AnnaMaria says close to tears.

"Ricardo you ride for el doctor. Joaquin help me to carry him into the hacienda up to one of the extra bedrooms," Senor Verdugo asserts with concern in his voice.

"Si, Senor Verdugo," Ricardo says as he mounted his horse and rode swiftly for Monterrey.

Senor Verdugo and Joaquin carried an unconscious Diego up to one of the bedrooms. Senor Verdugo instructed AnnaMaria to get a bowl of cool water. Then he and Joaquin took off Diego's jacket, boots, and his corbata. Thirty minutes later the door opened and in stepped el doctor, Ricardo, and Bernardo. El doctor was in the tavern having a late supper when Ricardo came in and told him he was needed at the Verdugo hacienda. When he saw Bernardo he wrote on a piece of paper about Diego so Bernardo insisted on coming along with them. El doctor ushered everyone out to give him space to work but Bernardo would not leave. Seeing Diego laying there unconscious, bruised and bloodied he would not budge so el doctor allowed him to stay. AnnaMaria was beside herself with worry and Ricardo, while he was troubled about what had happened to his friend, he was jealous of AnnaMaria's behavior. El doctor was with Diego for about 45 minutes while everyone else was in the Sala hoping for the best. When el doctor came into the Sala AnnaMaria was the first to ask.

"Will he be alright….please tell me that he will be," AnnaMaria pleads closing her eyes as if making a private wish.

"Si, with a few days rest he should be alright. However you must give him two spoons of this twice a day for the next three days," el doctor explains.

"I will give it to him," AnnaMaria volunteered taking the medicine from el doctor.

"Bien, I will be out to check on him tomorrow just in case," el doctor remarks.

"Muchas gracias," Senor Verdugo responds handing el doctor some gold coins.

"Oh no need, his servant has already paid me," el doctor declares.

"Is he conscious," AnnaMaria asks.

"He is asleep he needs the rest. I will say Buenos noches," el doctor comments and takes his leave.

"I need to be going I will see if Bernardo wants to ride into town with me," Ricardo asks as he ascends the steps to the extra bedroom where Diego was.

Ricardo took a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote Bernardo a note. After Bernardo read the note he nodded in the negative and gestured as best he could that he was going to stay with Diego. Ricardo wrote that he would be back tomorrow to check on Diego. Bernardo nodded yes. Ricardo looked over at the bed and for a minute regretted his antagonistic feelings toward Diego regarding AnnaMaria. He then closed the bedroom door. Ricardo walked out the gate, mounted his horse and rode away.

As the sun permeated the bedroom with it radiance Bernardo awoke from his slumber on a large chair with a stool in the bedroom with Diego. He heard the sound of moaning and walked over to the bed where Diego laid. He touched Diego lightly on his arm. Diego turned over and opened his eyes.

"Where am I…..Bernardo…..what…what happened?" Diego questions.

But before Bernardo could answer there was a knock on the door. Bernardo knew if he answered he would not be able to account for how he did it. But Diego was able to help.

"Si," Diego replies still drowsy and not seeing clearly.

"It is AnnaMaria, may I come in?" AnnaMaria asks

Diego told Bernardo to open the door. Bernardo went over and opened the door for the senorita.

"Oh, Bernardo I did not….I am sorry I forgot that you cannot hear, she says and walked over to the bed where Diego laid.

"AnnaMaria…..what are…..you….doing…..I," Diego slurring his words still not in full command of his speech.

"Diego you are at our hacienda and this is one of our extra bedrooms. You do not remember what happened last night," AnnaMaria queries with concern.

"In…your….hacienda….happened last night," Diego looks bewildered at Bernardo.

"Diego you were attacked on your way here and rendered unconscious so we had el doctor to attend to you," AnnaMaria explains with glistening eyes.

Diego sat up in bed trying to understand and put together in his confused mind what really had occurred last night. AnnaMaria uncovered the tray she had brought for Diego. It was breakfast and his medicine.

"Your servant can get some breakfast downstairs, oh, how do I make him understand," AnnaMaria says with frustration.

Just then there was a knock on the door:

"Come in," AnnaMaria says.

It was their servant Joaquin.

"Senorita there is a gentleman, a Senor del Amo waiting downstairs to see you," Joaquin says.

"I forgot…..we are supposed to go into Monterrey together today. Tell him to wait and also would you give Bernardo Senor de la Vega's servant some breakfast. I must tell you he neither hears nor speaks," AnnaMaria remarks.

"Bien Senorita," Joaquin replies and gestured for Bernardo to follow him.

But not until Diego signaled the very same thing to him does Bernardo pretend to understand and followed Joaquin.

"Now we are alone. How are you feeling," AnnaMaria asks and starts to feed Diego his breakfast.

"Better muchas gracias, but I think I can feed myself," Diego says with a smile.

"What kind of woman is she?" AnnaMaria questions staring at Diego.

"She?" Diego questions with a puzzled look.

"Your wife. What is her name?" AnnaMaria questions.

"Why do you ask?" Diego inquires.

"Do you love her?" AnnaMaria implores still staring at Diego.

"AnnaMaria I do not think…..," Diego says not really in the mood to discuss the subject.

"Why did you not wait," AnnaMaria queries.

"Wait….wait for what?" Diego answers.

"Wait for me," AnnaMaria responds.

"If I remember correctly you are in love with Zorro. The last time we spoke you said that I was like a brother and nothing more. To me that meant that I should go on with my life. Then you moved to Spain," Diego replies.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was in Spain with the war there was not much to do but sit and think. I thought about you continuously while I was in Spain. It amazed me how much I thought of you and missed you. Then I realized that what I felt for Zorro was not real only an idea, a fantasy. He could never settle down, fall in love, I perceived that when he did not accept the Gobernador's amnesty. But you Diego I recognized that I could have what I wanted and be very happy," AnnaMaria says holding back tears.

"So if you could not have Zorro then you would settle for me? AnnaMaria I am your good friend and will always be. I think that you really know that. You asked if I love my wife…yes I do very much. The reason she did not come with me is because we have a son, 10 weeks old, his name is Antonio. I am very happy AnnaMaria and I know that one day you will find someone that will love you and make you happy too. But I want you to know that I will always be your friend no matter what," Diego says with compassion.

"Muchas gracias. Diego I want you to know that by choosing you I was not settling for less. All those times I do not know why I did not see it. When Zorro told me that all I had to do was look about me, I should have understood fully what he was trying to tell me, now I do. She is a very lucky woman," AnnaMaria admits and by the tone of her voice Annamaria revealed something that Diego was unwilling to divulge or dispute.

"I am a very lucky man. Someday you will meet your lucky man," Diego comments with a smile.

"If I do I hope that he will be a good and honorable man like you," AnnaMaria remarks.

"Muchas gracias for all of the kindness you have showed me regarding what transpired last night," Diego answers.

"You are very welcome. Are you going to report it?" AnnaMaria inquires.

"Si, as soon as I get home I am going to report it to Sergeant Garcia," Diego says.

"Will you be in Monterrey much longer?" AnnaMaria inquires.

"No, after I complete the business for my father today I will leave for home," Diego answers.

"Muy bien, I will tell my father he wanted to speak with you," AnnaMaria replies and takes her leave.

After AnnaMaria left, Diego struggled out of bed still feeling the effects of the blow on the head from last night. But he knew that he must get into town, get the documents approved by the Gobernador and get back home to Celia and Antonio. The door opened and Bernardo walked in happy to see that Diego was out of bed, dressed, and ready to get back to Monterrey.

"Bernardo I have to speak with Senor Verdugo wait for me by the horses," Diego remarks handing Bernardo the medicine that AnnaMaria gave him.

Diego descended the steps trying to walk as though he was completely recovered but his head throbbed with pain. He walked into the Sala where Senor Verdugo waited for him.

"Diego, I did not think that you would be up this soon but I am glad to see that you are feeling better," Senor Verdugo declares.

"Mil gracias for your kindness last night Senor Verdugo," Diego states.

"You are most welcome Diego. Oh, AnnaMaria tells me that congratulations are in order and also that you are a father. I had always hoped that you and AnnaMaria," Senor Verdugo comments with a smile and a hint of regret in his voice.

"Muchas gracias, Senor Verdugo. I will give my father your best," Diego says impatient to leave because of the pain in his head.

Senor Verdugo had a perplexed look on his face but just then Ricardo and AnnaMaria came in from the library. Ricardo was holding a book in his hand. Senor Verdugo looks in their direction with other than contentment on his face.

"Have a safe journey home" AnnaMaria comments glancing steadily at Diego.

"Si, but remember what I said," Diego remarks and kissed AnnaMaria's hand.

Ricardo looked at AnnaMaria and then at Diego with contempt thinking that even with Diego's marriage he still had influence over her.

"Muchas gracias, I will Diego," AnnaMaria replies with a smile.

"Adios to you Ricardo," Diego comments.

"Adios to you too and give your wife my regards," Ricardo answers resentfully envious.

"Adios Senor Verdugo," Diego says.

"Adios and vaya con dios," Senor Verdugo states.

Diego walked out of the Sala, waved good-bye and mounted his horse and he and Bernardo rode fast in the direction of Monterrey.

When Diego and Bernardo reached Monterrey Diego guided his horse toward the Gobernador's Office. Bernardo gestured that maybe Diego should get some rest but Diego expounded that he wanted to get the business completed first. Then he could return to Los Angeles so that Zorro could investigate the attack on Diego. So he and Bernardo visited the Gobernador's Office got his approval and signature. Then Diego went to the Inn and took a short nap after taking the medicine that el doctor left with AnnaMaria. After Diego got up from his nap he and Bernardo packed for the trip home. Diego went downstairs and paid his bill to the innkeeper. Bernardo loaded their saddlebags on their horses and then they were off.

Diego and Bernardo were just 10 miles outside of Monterrey when they were overtaken by a Sergeant Gonzalez and eight lancers.

"Buenos Dias senores," Sergeant Gonzalez greets Diego and Bernardo.

"Buenos Dias Sergeant," Diego returns Sergeant Gonzalez's greeting.

"Are you on your way to Los Angeles?" the Sergeant asks.

"Si, we are Sergeant," Diego answers.

"Do you care if we ride along with you," Sergeant Gonzalez inquires.

"Si, Sergeant but we plan to ride fast and hard," Diego replies.

"Would not have it any other way," Sergeant Gonzalez responds motioning to his men.

Diego, Bernardo, Sergeant Gonzalez and his men rode until they came to the Posada in San Miguel, the same one that Diego and Bernardo stopped at on their trip to Monterrey before. They made one more stop before reaching Los Angeles to rest the lancer's horses. They all arrived in Los Angeles just as the sun was going down behind the Sierra Madre.

"It was a pleasure riding with you Senor de la Vega," Sergeant Gonzalez says.

"Muchas gracias. May I ask Sergeant what business brings you to our little pueblo?" Diego inquires.

"There have been numerous robberies in Monterrey and we understand that the same thing has been happening here in Los Angeles. So we want to see if we can consult with the Commandante here to get an idea on how to proceed with stopping these crimes," Sergeant Gonzalez declares.

"Sergeant I wish you well in your endeavors," Diego replies.

"Too bad we don't have a way to contact Zorro for help. I have heard that he has done a lot of good here in Los Angeles," the Sergeant comments.

"Sergeant I am surprised that you would expect a bandit such as Zorro to help," Diego remarks finding it hard to keep his face emotionless pertaining to the Sergeant's startling assertion.

"I am a very sensible and rational man who believes that good works is its own reward. Zorro in my opinion has done a lot for the people of Los Angeles, however, too bad the powers that be are not as prudent. Well I must report to Commandante Rodriguez, adios Senor," Sergeant Gonzalez comments.

"Buenos noches Sergeant Gonzalez," Diego replies glancing at the Sergeant and thinking you will have Zorro's help.

Back Home:

Diego and Bernardo rode out of the pueblo headed into the hills toward home. Bernardo had been quiet during the whole trip. Diego understood this because they were not alone but now he could not explain Bernardo's silence so he inquired.

"Mi amigo is there something wrong. I know why you were quiet during the ride from Monterrey," Diego asks.

Bernardo looked at Diego with a disappointed look. Diego was not sure what was going on in Bernardo's mind. But he and Bernardo had been friends to long for him not to be concerned about what his friend was thinking. Bernardo gestured about him and AnnaMaria, now that she had once again come into his life where do things go from here.

"Bernardo I love Celia more than life itself. I realized after I met Celia that AnnaMaria and I could never be anything but friends. AnnaMaria is in love with Zorro not necessarily the person but the idea. Yes, I once cared very deeply for AnnaMaria but now I know that it was not really love but with Celia I understand what true love actually is. So to answer your question nothing is going to change ever," Diego says with a big grin.

Bernardo gestured are you going to tell Celia about meeting AnnaMaria and who she is. I honestly like Celia.

"Si mi amigo I am. I am going to tell her everything. Does that appease you?" Diego states looking at Bernardo.

Bernardo nodded in the affirmative with a big smile.

"We're home, I am going upstairs and kiss my wife and tell her how much I missed her," Diego tells Bernardo.

Bernardo gestured that he would take the horses to the stable and then check on Tornado.

"Muchas gracias mi amigo, Diego replies.

Diego ran up the steps taking two at a time. He opened the bedroom door and found it empty. His heart fell to his feet. Nervous beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. He thought no,….no, where is my wife, my son. He ran down the steps into the Sala his heart beating out of his chest. And there in the Sala…..sat Celia holding little Antonio.

"Mi vida, you are home," Celia screams and ran into Diego's arms.

"Mi amor the love of my life," Diego whispers and hugged Celia tightly in his arms and kissed Antonio on the head.

Don Alejandro walked into the Sala from the library.

"From Celia's scream I assumed that you had come home. Welcome home my son. Was the trip successful?" Don Alejandro asked.

"Si father, I have the signed documents in my saddle bags. I will get them for you….," Diego went to say but Don Alejandro interrupted him.

"I can wait until tomorrow when you had time to rest and we can talk," Don Alejandro replies.

"Muchas gracias father," Diego responds.

"Let's go upstairs mi vida so that you can rest," Celia looks at Diego in a sensually inviting way.

Diego looked at Celia and a fire started to burn white hot in his loins.

"Si, let's go upstairs," Diego stares at Celia.

Diego took Antonio and Celia held onto her husband's arm. He opened the door and put Antonio who was asleep in his cradle. Diego pulled Celia to him and kissed her long and passionately. How good it felt to have Celia in his arms and enjoy the taste of her sweet and delicious lips. Celia caressed her husband's face and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I have missed you so much mi vida," Celia coos.

"And I have missed you, mi amor," Diego whispers.

Celia grasped Diego's hand and led him to the bed. She undressed him starting with his jacket, his corbata, shirt, and banda.

"Mi amor, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you I can wait," Diego says trying hard to control his carnal desire.

"I am fine mi vida and I can't wait, Celia coos.

Diego finished undressing himself. Then he picked Celia up and put her on the bed. Diego hugged her tightly and kissed her lips hungrily. She opened his mouth with her tongue and stroked his tongue with hers. She kissed and nibbled Diego on the ear. Then she moved down to his chest and sucked each one of his nipples causing him to moan in sheer rapture. Then she lets her tongue travel down to his stomach and then to his genital area causing his whole body to shake violently. He sucked in his breath and let out a soft yell. He rolled Celia over unto her back then kissed her from her mouth, neck, and then curled his tongue around each one of her nipples. Then he proceeded to kiss her stomach and then to her genital area causing her to moan and call out Diego's name. She drew Diego on top of her and then he entered her making direct and strong thrusts trapped in Celia's lake of fire. Diego was overpowered with strong lustful desire because of the ecstasy that he is experiencing. He closed his eyes as he felt Celia's insides gripped his bulge as her body quaked with her orgasm exploding from her body. Diego released the red hot liquid that had his bulge throbbing and pulsating with ardor. Then he and Celia lie in each other's arms completely spent and enjoying the sexual after glow.

"How was your trip mi vida," Celia asks eagerly.

Diego thought about what he told Bernardo and knew that he had to tell Celia because they vowed to always tell each other the truth no matter what. He was very sure of Celia's love as he knew that she was very sure of his. So now here is the first test of that vow that they took. Diego gets out of bed with the excuse to check on Antonio. He can feel his wife's admiring glimpse of his nakedness. Since he met Celia happiness had a new name for him and now with Antonio everything in his life was complete. He got back in bed with Celia and kissed her hungrily.

"Celia to begin I had a nice trip and was able to get the business done for my father rather quickly, Diego says with hesitation in his voice.

"What is it mi vida? Is something wrong, are you alright," Celia inquired with worry in her voice.

Diego did not want to tell Celia about his attack and fight with the three men for fear this would cause her undue distress. He thought that telling her about AnnaMaria was just as important.

"Celia you know that there have been other women in my life but none that could ever compare with you or my love for you. I am telling you this because I saw one of them while I was in Monterrey. Her name is AnnaMaria Verdugo. We originally met when I went to Monterrey to see her father Senor Vencedor Verdugo an old friend of my father. He had an idea for all the Dons to bring him money and he was going to Spain to secure supplies," Diego continued to say as Celia listened intently.

"Mi vida you need not confess to me. I love and trust you Diego. Are you and this woman still friends?" Celia asks.

"Si," Diego answered.

Celia pushed Diego back into the pillows and lay on his chest. Diego encircled her with his arms and drew the covers around them.

"I love you so much mi amor," Diego whispers and kissed Celia on the mouth.

"I love you too mi vida," Celia coos and snuggled closer to her husband.

Diego relaxed with a big smile enjoying the warmth of his wife's body next to his.

The next morning Diego woke to Antonio's crying. He got out of bed and picked him up from his cradle and tried to quiet him so he would not wake Celia. Celia opened her eyes and smiled at Diego holding Antonio rocking him back and forth and softy singing to him. Celia touched Diego's arm.

"He's hungry mi vida I will take him," Celia says smiling at her husband.

Diego gave Antonio to Celia and she put him to her breast and he immediately stopped crying. Diego got back in bed with Celia and Antonio. After Antonio suckled at his mother's breast he fell sound asleep. Diego put Antonio back in his cradle. Then Diego hugged Celia and sat up in bed so that Celia could rest in his arms. He had not taken any of the medicine el doctor had given him and now his headache had returned. Diego did not want to take the medicine in front of Celia because he did not want her to know about what had happened to him in Monterrey.

"Celia I am going to go downstairs and have Bernardo bring breakfast for us," Diego remarks.

"Si, mi vida," Celia replies.

Diego put on his robe and went downstairs to find Bernardo. His real intention was to get the medicine that el doctor gave him. Bernardo was serving breakfast to Don Alejandro and was entering the kitchen when Diego beckoned to him. Bernardo followed Diego into the pantry.

"Bernardo, I need the medicine that I gave you to keep for me," Diego asks.

Bernardo gestured that he had hid it in his saddlebag in his room and told Diego that he would go and get it for him. It took only minutes for Bernardo to retrieve the medicine for Diego.

"Muchas gracias mi amigo. Would you bring some breakfast upstairs for me and Celia. I know that the medicine will make me sleep so I will tell Celia that I want to stay in bed and rest a little more from my trip, Diego questioned.

Bernardo nodded and gestured that maybe Diego should see el doctor in the pueblo to make sure that he was alright.

"No, mi amigo nothing like that could be kept secret in this pueblo but thank you for your concern, Diego responded and patted Bernardo on his back.

Before Diego went back upstairs to Celia he took a spoon of the medicine as instructed by el doctor because the pain of the headache was affecting his eyesight as well. He gave the medicine back to Bernardo. Bernardo put it in his pocket. Diego held unto the stone rail as he ascended the stairs to his and Celia's bedroom. He opened the door and saw Celia putting Antonio back in his cradle. He did not try to take Antonio from Celia because he was afraid that he might drop him. He got back in bed and told Celia that Bernardo was bringing their breakfast. But try as he might the medicine was so strong he found himself falling asleep and powerless to stop it. Celia was surprised when she looked up from the cradle and saw her husband sound asleep. But she just assumed that he was still exhausted from his trip since he was not able to get much sleep last night. When Bernardo brought their breakfast he saw that Diego was asleep but made no mention that he had noticed. Bernardo knew why Diego was asleep so he need not be concerned. Celia told Bernardo to leave Diego's breakfast in case he awoke and wanted to eat. Bernardo nodded. Diego slept well into the evening and Celia stayed there in the bedroom with him sewing clothes for Antonio.

Don Alejandro came home and walked into the Sala. He asked Consuela to bring him a tray with a bottle of wine. Bernardo came into the Sala just as Consuela was leaving. Don Alejandro motioned Bernardo over to where he was. He asked Bernardo where Diego was. Bernardo gestured that he was in his bedroom asleep. Don Alejandro seemed troubled that Diego had been sleeping for most of the day. He asked Bernardo to wake his son and tell him that he wanted to speak with him. Bernardo nodded and hoped that the effects of the medicine had worn off. As Bernardo made his way from the Sala toward the steps the gate opened and in stepped Sergeant Garcia and Sergeant Gonzalez who he recognized from the trip home. Sergeant Garcia tried to make Bernardo understand that he wanted to see Don Diego. But Bernardo pretended not to comprehend what the Sergeant needed. He gestured for Sergeant Garcia to follow him into the Sala with Sergeant Gonzalez in tow. As they walked into the Sala Don Alejandro greeted Sergeant Garcia. Sergeant Garcia introduced Sergeant Gonzalez and explained that Sergeant Gonzalez wanted to speak with Don Diego. When Don Alejandro asked the reason why, Sergeant Gonzalez elucidated on what had happen to Don Diego on his way to the Verdugo's and needed to know if Don Diego had anything to add to what the Verdugo's had to say about the incident. Don Alejandro was disturbed that his son kept something so important from him. He could perceive his reason for not letting Celia know but something this crucial and life threatening to not let him know. Don Alejandro could tell from the look on Bernardo's face that he was aware of what had happen. He played it as if he was cognizant of the occurrence so he told Sergeant Garcia and Sergeant Gonzalez that Diego was still resting from his trip. But he would bring him into town as soon as he was feeling better.

Meanwhile Bernardo slipped away to see if Diego was awoke and let me know about what was unfolding downstairs. Don Alejandro offered both the Sergeants some wine Sergeant Garcia went to accept but Sergeant Gonzalez said that they had to get back to the pueblo. Don Alejandro noticed that Bernardo had left the room. Sergeant Gonzalez said that he had to report back to Monterrey that next day but if Don Diego could come by the Cuartel in the morning that would be fine. Don Alejandro agreed and walked them to the gate and bid them "Buenos Trades." As Don Alejandro walked back to the Sala he now knew why his son was asleep for the better part of the day. When Don Alejandro entered the Sala he saw Diego sitting in the chair by the window. He had been watching his father, Sergeant Garcia, and Sergeant Gonzalez. He got up and stood in front of the window with his back to his father. Diego was still under the effects of the medicine but knew he must talk to his father.

"What is going on Diego? Why did you not tell me about you being attacked?" Don Alejandro asks with confusion and anger.

"Father I…..I did not want to bother you until Zorro found out what was going on. I planned to let you know everything after Zorro found out whom and for what reason all this is happening," Diego admitted.

"Are they the same men that Sergeant Garcia and this Sergeant Gonzalez are talking about?" Don Alejandro questions his son again with profound concern.

"I do not know father. El Zorro is going to investigate and try to resolve this dilemma," Diego says with misgivings.

"Diego, why did they attack Zorro and then you? Do you think it might be someone who suspects or knows that you are Zorro?" Don Alejandro queries with fear in his voice.

For a moment his father's statement caused Diego to ponder with worry and dread but not for himself but for his family. Was the message of his dream a premonition for his future? Diego was standing there lost in time hoping never to have any compunction about the future of his family. It seems as if even when he wants to put Zorro to rest there are people who by their actions demand that El Zorro will never cease to exist. Can he ever have a life of his own where the people he loved were safe from danger. Does the choice he made to be Zorro mean that his family would always be subject to peril?

"Diego, my son did you hear what I said?" Don Alejandro implores and goes over and touched his son on the shoulder.

"Oh, I am sorry father. Zorro is going to do some investigating starting tonight. I need to get to the bottom of this," Diego remarks with strong conviction.

"Diego are you sure that you are feeling up to riding tonight? Maybe you should get some more rest and leave things until tomorrow night," Don Alejandro beseeches.

"No, father the attacks on me and the robberies are somehow connected, I just know it. Tonight Zorro rides," Diego declares and stared at his father.

Bernardo comes into the room, he had overheard the conversation between Diego and his father, but did not intrude.

"Bernardo saddle Tornado for me?" Diego asks.

Bernardo nodded and heads for the secret cave. As Diego walked out of the Sala his father looks at him and:

"Ride well and safe mi hijo," Don Alejandro states.

Diego went upstairs and told Celia that he is going out and kissed her on the lips. Celia was sitting in the rocking chair reading. He held Antonio and rocked him back and forth in his arms then returned him to the cradle. Celia has a worried look on her face. She is always anxious until Diego returns from his rides. Diego smiled at Celia and pushed the lever on the fireplace which leads to the alcove. Bernardo was waiting there to help Diego into his disguise. El Zorro rushed down to the secret cave, mounted Tornado and rode off into the night. Three months passed and El Zorro still had not been able to find any clues or who was behind the robberies or attacks on him. After the ambush in Monterrey there had been no more assaults on Diego or Zorro but at the same time the robberies had decreased as well. This led El Zorro to think that the same men were the culprits.

It was a beautiful day the sun was high in the sky sat on a background of a clear blue canvas. A brisk wind blew making the branches on the trees sway as if they were dancing. What a perfect day for a picnic. Diego knew that Celia had been confined to the hacienda after having Antonio and Zorro had been taking up so much of his time. He and Celia had had no alone time away from the hacienda so Diego decided to take Celia on a picnic. He asked Consuela to care for Antonio and had the cook to fill his saddlebags with food and wine. Diego thought it would be good for Celia and him to spend some alone time out together. They rode to Diego's favorite place which was about five miles from the hacienda. Diego and Celia dismounted their caballos and walked up the hill above the little stream and sat down on the soft grass under a big tree. Diego unfurled a white tablecloth on the ground and sat the food and wine out. Diego poured two glasses of wine and gave one to Celia. Diego sat with his back against the tree and Celia relaxed on Diego's chest.

Meanwhile in a cabin in the Sierra concealed by tall trees and bushes three men are having an argument.

"Now that we have deluded de la Vega into complacency by stopping our attacks we can put our major and final plan into action," the Leader declares.

"I do not think that you ever had a plan and this so call Benefactor whatever they have supposed to have written is bogus. We have a plan…" Velasquez went to say but the Leader interrupted him.

"You will do as I say and ask not questions. You were not as concerned when you took the gold. You have no idea of what is going on here. This is a plan complete in all respects laid out step by step by the Benefactor. If you think that you are not up to the challenge then return the gold and find your way back to Spain because you will not even get the cost of reentrance," the Leader glared at them with contempt.

"Ok we will listen but what was the reason for attacking Zorro. We definitely do not want him to get our scent. He is a dangerous force to reckon with," Cantu says with panic in his voice.

"Si, I believe that was a stupid thing to do. What has Zorro got to do with it anyway? There is no way that this Benefactor if they are as smart as you say, would have us attack Zorro," Venezuela chimes in with apprehension.

"When they were passing out brains you two must have been on recess. Dummies, I said that I was going to keep this to myself but…..no never mind you two just do as I command," the Leader retorts with vexation.

Venezuela and Cantu look at each other with disdain at this so call Leader and the obscure Benefactor that no one but he has seen. They have decided that they are going to show him who has the real brains. They have hatched their own plan but they know that they will need help and they know just where to get it.

"Leader we are all in but do you not think that with the problem of Zorro that in order to guarantee our success that we should recruit others," Venezuela asserts.

"Si and I know just the two men for the job. They have not been so prosperous lately with the soldiers keeping a close eye out at every turn," Cantu declares.

"And who might they be and are they going to work for free?" the Leader replies with disdain.

Cantu and Venezuela stared at each other and then Cantu speaks, "You remember the two men we met on the boat; I think that we could convince them to join us with the right incentive."

"And what would this incentive be," the Leader questions agitated.

"Let us take care of that," Cantu answers with a knowing look at Venezuela.

"Si, we will go into the pueblo tonight and talk to them. We know where they are hiding," Cantu responds.

"See that you do and make no promises that you cannot keep. Remember I must speak to them also to make sure that they are the kind of men we need and can trust," the Leader retorts with doubt that this would come to any fulfillment.

So late that night, Cantu and Venezuela met with the two men from the boat at their hiding place and explained the scheme to them. But what the four men hatched together was entirely different from the original plan of the Leader and the Benefactor. And if successful guaranteed they would be set for life with the Leader being the fall guy.

Later that evening as the sun was going down in a beautiful bright yellow painted on a radiant orange sky, Diego and Celia rode back to the hacienda and walked through the gate hand and hand with big smiles. They ascended the steps and entered their bedroom. Consuela was rocking Antonio in the cradle.

"I will take him. Muchas gracias Consuela," Celia says as she takes Antonio out of the cradle and put him to her breast.

"Da nada," Consuela responds and walked out the door.

"The two most important people in my life," Diego says as he kissed Celia on the lips and Antonio on the forehead.

There is a knock on the door and Diego opened the door slightly. Bernardo gestured that he needed to speak with Diego. Diego knew that Celia did not yet understand how Bernardo and he communicated so he told her that he needed to talk to Bernardo. Diego and Bernardo went down to the patio. Bernardo gestured that he had been in the pueblo for most of the day. He noticed two men in the plaza that he had not seen before. He followed them to a small house just 10 miles outside of the pueblo. They met with the two men off the boat from Spain he recalled seeing in the tavern before. Diego wondered what these four men had in common maybe Zorro needed to investigate.

"Muchas gracias mi amigo. Get Tornado ready for me," Diego asks and patted Bernardo on the back.

Bernardo nodded. Diego went back to their bedroom and told Celia that he had to go out. He kissed Celia's lips and held Antonio in his arms for about five minutes.

"Mi amor I will return," Diego whispers.

"I know mi vida," Celia answers taking Antonio from Diego's arms.

Diego pushed the button on the fireplace and went into the alcove. He donned his disguise and ran down the steps to the secret cave where Tornado was saddled and ready.

El Zorro mounted Tornado and rode out of the cave headed for the little house that Bernardo had told him about. El Zorro rode up to the house quietly. He dismounted Tornado and motioned for him to hide. He crept up to the window and peeked in. There were only three men inside and just as El Zorro wondered where the fourth one was he heard a sound behind him. He turned and a man lunged at him from the bushes. El Zorro had him almost beat but the commotion outside caught the three men's attention and they charged outside to join the fray. The three men were no match for Zorro but the first man came too and hit Zorro over the head hard with the hilt of his sword. Because of the injury that Diego had suffered in Monterrey El Zorro staggered trying to keep his balance but within minutes everything went black.

"What should we do with him? How did he find where we were hiding?" Garza, one of the thieves asked.

"I told the Leader it was a mistake to attack Zorro. Maybe we should kill him that way he would not be able to foil our plans," Cantu suggested.

"Well, which one of us is going to do it and how?" Espinoza questioned with trepidation.

"I will do it and claim the bragging rights for killing Zorro," Venezuela boasted and pointed his pistol at Zorro's head.

Just as Venezuela aimed and was about to fire Tornado came out of the bushes and reared up and down on Venezuela's chest killing him instantly. The other men tried to rescue him but Tornado reared so violently every time they came close to Zorro that they all ran away in fear for their lives. Then when Tornado was sure that Zorro was safe he licked his master's face trying to bring him too. El Zorro struggled to his feet swaying from side to side. Tornado sensed this and knelt down so that Zorro could crawl into his saddle. As soon as he knew that Zorro was safe in the saddle he flew like he had wings on his feet. It seemed like only minutes before they were sitting in front of the secret cave. As luck would have it Bernardo was waiting for Zorro.

When Tornado came through the entrance with Zorro semi-conscious in the saddle Bernardo's mouth dropped open in horror. He pulled Zorro from the saddle and laid him down on the cave floor and ran upstairs to get help. He carefully came out of the cabinet in the Sala. Don Alejandro was sitting at the table reading and enjoying a bottle of wine. Bernardo gestured nervously that Zorro needed help. Don Alejandro threw down the paper he was reading and followed Bernardo through the cabinet down to the secret cave. El Zorro was stumbling up the steps to the alcove holding unto the wall. Don Alejandro and Bernardo helped him the rest of the way. They opened the door from the alcove to the bedroom. Celia was sitting in the rocking chair next to the cradle. When she saw the ill condition of El Zorro she almost screamed in fright but repressed it with her hand. She rushed to pull the covers back on the bed so they could lay him down.

"We must get el doctor immediately," Don Alejandro declares and ran down stairs to have Juan ride into the pueblo to fetch el doctor for Diego.

Don Alejandro went back up to Diego's bedroom to help Bernardo changed El Zorro into Diego. Celia brought his nightshirt. After about 30 minutes el doctor knocked on the bedroom door. Don Alejandro opened the door.

"Buenos noches Don Alejandro," el doctor greets and nods to everyone else in the room.

"Buenos noches el doctor," Don Alejandro responds.

"What can I do for you," el doctor says looking at the bed where Diego is lying.

"We do not know el doctor. Diego was complaining of a headache and not being able to see clearly. He was going up the steps and slipped and fell," Don Alejandro states.

"Muy bien, give me some time with him," el doctor remarks.

Don Alejandro, Bernardo, and Celia holding Antonio in her arms retired to the Sala. They made sure that Celia and Antonio were very comfortable giving her the big soft chair and the stool to rest her feet. Don Alejandro could see the anxiety in Celia but reassured her that Diego would be alright. After about an hour el doctor came down to the Sala.

"He has a big bump on the back of his head and his right hand has a deep cut. I cleaned and bandaged the cut on his hand and here is the medicine for his head. Give him a spoon three times a day. Make sure that he gets at least three days of strict bed rest. I will return to check on him tomorrow," el doctor says.

"Muchas gracias el doctor," Don Alejandro replies and gives el doctor a bag of gold coins.

"Da nada," el doctor remarks and walked to the gate escorted by Don Alejandro.

Celia went upstairs accompanied by Bernardo to check on Diego. He was asleep and his breathing was steady. Celia touched his forehead it was warm so she knew he had a fever. Just then the door opened and Don Alejandro walked in.

"If you need anything Celia just let me know. There is no way I will sleep sound knowing that Diego is hurt," Don Alejandro states.

"Si mil gracias," Celia says.

"Let's go Bernardo. We will see you in the morning," Don Alejandro states as he closed the door behind him and Bernardo.

Celia put Antonio in his cradle and then got into bed next to Diego. She kissed him lightly on his lips. He moaned and opened his eyes for a second and turned his back to her. She blew out the candles and snuggled next to her husband and fell asleep.

It was early morning and Celia woke to the sweet sound of a baby's lullaby. She sat up and saw Diego sitting in the rocking chair next to Antonio's cradle. He was rocking the cradle with his left hand and singing. Celia got out of bed and went over to where Diego was sitting. He looked up at his wife.

"He was a little fussy so I changed him and thought maybe I could calm him by singing to him," Diego whispers.

"Mi vida the soothing sound of your voice would calm the most ferocious beast my love," Celia coos with a smile and kneeled down next to the rocking chair.

"I am sorry about what happened last night. I never wanted to give you reason to worry," Diego says staring into his wife's eyes.

He knew that Zorro's…no Diego's obsession with keeping his family safe is causing a problem for Zorro. His misstep last night could have cost his life. He only remembers a hazy blur and hearing Tornado's fierce neigh.

"Mi vida I love you. Your wellbeing and happiness is always my concern," Celia replies staring back into her husband's eyes.

Diego starts to sway and grabs his head. He feels lightheaded and the room begins to spin. He reached out into the oscillating room and finds Celia's hand. She grasped her husband's hand and guided him to the bed. Diego sits on the side of the bed but refused to lie down.

"Mi vida you must lie down. El doctor says that you are to have complete bed rest for at least three days. You told me that you do not want to cause me worry so please," Celia beseeches as she caressed her husband's face.

"Mi amor, your wish is always my command," Diego whispers in anguish and then lies back on the pillows.

It had been three weeks since El Zorro's injury upon encountering the men who he thought was responsible for the robberies and the attacks on both him and El Zorro. Diego's right hand was badly injured with a deep cut straight across the width of the back of his right hand making it impossible for him to wield a sword. Each day he grasped his sword in his right hand trying to practice with Bernardo despite the intense pain. But every time he had to let it drop to the patio floor. Celia watched with tears as Diego tried day after day to wield his sword. She witnessed his despair and misery even sometimes anger at his hand refusing to function. Celia felt that maybe he needed a break so she suggested that they take a trip to Capistrano. She knew that Diego had originally wanted to honeymoon in Capistrano but to please her they went to Spain. At first Diego was reluctant but then he realized how his suffering was affecting Celia so he consented. Antonio was 10 months old and trying to walk. He was also beginning to drink cow's milk in combination with his mother's milk. Antonio had started to eat certain foods that had to be mashed up like liquid. This would make it easy for Consuela to watch Antonio while the de la Vega's were gone. Before their trip to Capistrano Diego decided to go into the pueblo and speak with Sergeant Garcia one more time to see if he could find any more information on the men committing the robberies. Diego had made a report to Sergeant Garcia and Sergeant Gonzalez about the attack on him in Monterrey. Sergeant Gonzalez had returned to Monterrey but before he left he gave Sergeant Garcia some pertinent information that he thought would lead to the identity of the banditos. Diego rode into the pueblo and found Sergeant Garcia in the tavern.

"Buenos dias mi amigo," Diego greeted Sergeant Garcia as he walked up to his mesa.

"Buenos dias Don Diego," Sergeant Garcia replies and offers Diego a seat.

Muchas gracias Sergeant," Diego answers and orders a bottle of wine for the both of them.

"I just wanted to know if the information that I gave in my report was any help to you or Sergeant Gonzalez. Now that I have a family all of these robberies and especially the assault on my person are very upsetting," Diego implores.

The waitress came over with a bottle of wine and two cups.

"Muchas gracias," Diego says and puts three gold coins on her tray.

The waitress nodded and smiled.

"Don Diego with your report and what information the Sergeant was able to give us we have been unsuccessful in finding any evidence of who are committing these crimes or where they might be hiding," Sergeant Garcia remarks with disappointment.

"Well Sergeant that is discouraging to hear," Diego comments.

"Don Diego the Sergeant told us something very interesting before he left. I have to say the Commandante looked at him like he wanted to throw him out of his office," Sergeant Garcia says glancing around to make sure no one was close enough to hear his next words.

"Whatever could it be? Sergeant Gonzalez seems to be a very respectful and good soldier," Diego responds deliberating on the Sergeant's next statement.

"He said that we could certainly use Zorro's help and that it was unfortunate that there was no way to let him know of our circumstances. He further said that all the good that Zorro had done for the pueblo he should not be called a bandit," Sergeant Garcia comments his voice but a whisper.

"I must admit Sergeant that he spoke those same words to me on our trip back to the pueblo," Diego says.

"Don Diego, I will never repeat this, but I agree with Sergeant Gonzalez," Sergeant Garcia replies.

"Sergeant I am surprised. You who have chased Zorro many times and fell victim to his tricks," Diego states having to keep a stone face as he has this conversation with the Sergeant.

"Well Don Diego I must return to the Cuartel the Commandante is very infuriated by what the Sergeant said so I do not want to get on his bad side. Muchas gracias for the wine," Sergeant Garcia declares.

"You are very welcome Sergeant. I must get back home myself." Diego remarks and walked out the tavern door with the Sergeant.

Diego rode out of the pueblo contemplating on what happened that had left him defenseless unable to handle his sword. But then he perceived that he still had his wits, skill and cunning. El Zorro was more than just a sword. When he attended the Universidad in Spain he was taught many ways of defeating an enemy and swordsmanship was only one. He had been so depressed about losing the use of his hand that he failed to take into account that Diego de la Vega was only a facade. While he was a scholar, he was also a fighter. When he returned from Capistrano El Zorro would solve this mystery and destroy the veil of fear covering the pueblo. Diego was about five miles away from the hacienda when three strangers with weapons drawn jumped from the bushes on both sides of the trail. Diego at this moment profoundly regretted that his mind was so consumed with thought that he neglected to pay attention to his surroundings.

"What do you want," Diego asked with indignation glaring at the bandito close to him.

"Buenos tardes Senor de la Vega. At long last we meet and you are going to guarantee a prosperous future for us all," the one called Cantu smirked with scorn.

Diego was unarmed but he still had his intelligence and ready to use every skill he ever learned against these armed strangers. Diego was studying the strangers and decided that the one to his left was the weaker. Diego lunged at the stranger on the left they tussled back and forth. Diego was trying to take the pistol from the stranger's hand. The pistol went off and the stranger fell back shot in the leg. Diego made his way to Mysterio and attempted to ride away but a bullet struck him in the right side and he fell from his horse. The strangers caught up to Diego and checked to see if he was dead. They were pleased that he was alive.

"That was close. Dummy you could have killed him," Cantu growls.

"How else to stop him from escaping," Garza snapped back.

"Hold on you two, we have more important things to do," Espinoza yelled.

They were to meet the Leader on the way to Monterrey after they abducted Diego but instead they tied him up and threw him across Mysterio's saddle. Then the three of them rode to their hideout in the hills. They laid Diego on a cot and bandaged his wound to stop the bleeding. Cantu wrote a note and told Espinoza to take it to the de la Vega hacienda. Espinoza was afraid that he would be captured. Cantu told him that as long as they have the son he would be safe. Espinoza rode toward the de la Vega hacienda.

Meanwhile Celia was sitting on the patio holding Antonio waiting for Diego's return. All of a sudden there was a commotion outside the gate. One of the servants Juan came running in the gate followed by his son Pepe.

He is hollering "Patron, Patron" and headed for the Sala.

Celia followed him. Don Alejandro met him at the door and asked what the problem was and Juan gave him the note. Don Alejandro read it and sat down hard in his chair. He dropped the note on the floor. Celia picked it up and read it.

"They have him…..they have him…..mi vida," Celia screams trembling with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Don Alejandro took Celia to a chair and asked Bernardo to get her a glass of wine. Bernardo ran into the cellar and brought a fresh bottle of chilled wine and filled two glasses and gave one to Celia and one to Don Alejandro. Bernardo's hands are shaking with apprehension about the fate of his friend. Don Alejandro was aghast at what he read and read the note once more. Then he poured another glass of wine to regain his composure. Bernardo was beside himself with anger and wrath.

"Bernardo ask Pepe to saddle a horse for me and you," Don Alejandro says with fear in his voice.

Don Alejandro being an experienced caballero knew that only a level head will prevail in this situation. He told Celia that he was going into town to alert Sergeant Garcia and then he would comply with the banditos request. Celia was quiet but her mind was forming a plan to save her husband. She came to the conclusion that time was of the essence. Her experience with ransom demands when she lived in Spain was once they got the money they killed the hostage. She was not going to let this happen to mi vida. She knew only Zorro could rescue Diego with that she went up to her and Diego's bedroom. She laid Antonio in his cradle and asked Consuela to look after him because she had something to do.

Celia went down to the Sala, looked all around and went through the cabinet opening to the alcove. She opened the trunk where Diego and Bernardo kept their disguises. Celia knew that Diego's costume would not fit but her and Bernardo were about the same height. So she donned Bernardo's Zorro outfit and stuffed some paper in the toe of each boot. She put on the belt holding the scabbard and sheathed her husband's sword. She then braided her hair and pinned it securely, gathered it up in the bandana and tied the mask around her face. She put on the hat. Celia then ran down to the secret cave, saddled Tornado and said – let's go save Diego. Tornado exited the cave and reared in defiance three times and took off in a flash. Celia spurred Tornado and felt the exhilaration that Diego described to her as the wind caressed her face. She rode hard and fast to the little cabin hid by the tall trees and bushes as directed on the note sent to Don Alejandro. She had watched Diego train Tornado so she knew the hand signals. She instructed Tornado to hide in the trees silently. She crept up to the cabin and peeped into the window. She saw three men and one was talking while the others listened but she did not recognize any of them. She looked in the corner of the room Diego was laying on a cot. His was facing the door. His hands and feet were tied and he was gagged with a handkerchief. She could not tell whether he was conscious. She had to plan this just right for her and Diego's life hung in the balance. She remembered her Master's teachings when she was in Spain about what to do when you are outnumbered. She closed her eyes and reminisced about all the long hours of fencing instruction. Her master told her that skill with the sword is good but do not forget to use the good sense that you were given. Just then she got a break one of the men came outside he was limping. She saw that he was wounded. She rustled the bushes he came to check and she hit him hard with a rock on the head. Good now there were only two left. Well, here goes…..she thought and threw a rock on the porch.

"Cantu said that he would alert us when he sees de la Vega's father and if he is foolish enough to bring the soldiers, Espinoza growled

"Yeah if he wants to see his son alive again," Garza laughed with a sneer.

"You idiot did you think we are going to let him live. Once we get the money he's done and so is his father. Now go outside and see what that sound was," Espinoza ordered.

Now is my chance Celia thinks. When the stranger went outside to check the sound Celia slipped silently through the window walked up behind Espinoza and knocked him out with the hilt of Diego's sword. Precisely at the time that Celia was tying Espinoza up with some rope she found in the cabin the other stranger came through the door and hollered: ZORRO! Celia turned and the stranger banished his sword. She charged and swords meet back and forth, back and forth, the sound of metal clashing together. For a while Celia was getting as good as she gave then she remembered the secret cope' move taught to her by her master to easily disarm your opponent forcibly. She confronted her foe and dominated until his sword went flying with such power that it stuck in the wall up to the hilt. Celia tied him up next to his partner. She went outside and dragged the other stranger inside and tied him up also. She walked over to the cot and untied Diego.

"Are you alright," she asks as she helped Diego to sit up.

"Who are you," Diego questions with shock on his face. He knew that it was not Bernardo because this Zorro could talk.

"Your father and Sergeant Garcia are on their way here. Everything will be alright," Celia replies.

"Who are you? Tell me who you are?" Diego demands once more.

"Can you walk? Let me help you," Celia states and assisted Diego to a chair.

"I want to know who you are." Diego demands loudly and grasped Zorro's cape with his right hand but was unable to hold on.

"I must take my leave. Adios Senor de la Vega," Celia says, ran outside, whistled quietly for Tornado and rode away.

"What…?" Diego sits there befuddled at what just happened. He finally managed to stagger outside.

He heard voices and saw riders coming toward the cabin. It was Don Alejandro, Sergeant Garcia and about five lancers. Don Alejandro was the first to reach the cabin. A broad smile covered his face as he saw his son standing on the porch.

"Diego my son are you alright? What happened? How did you get away?" Don Alejandro inquires checking his son for injuries and was concerned when he saw the blood stain on his son's shirt.

Diego is so confused by what has just occurred and the bullet wound that he just stared at his father unable to speak. Don Alejandro took his son's inability to talk as being caused by the ordeal that he just experienced.

"Don Diego are you alright? Where are the banditos that captured you," Sergeant Garcia asks with worry for his friend's safety.

"I think they are in the casa Sergeant," Don Alejandro remarks impatient to get his son home where el doctor could attend to him.

Sergeant Garcia and his lancers rushed inside and find three men tied up and bruised. One had a big Z carved on his jacket.

"Who did this to you," Sergeant Garcia demands glancing at the Z.

"It…it…was…Zorro," the one called Cantu growls with rage.

Don Alejandro came in to let Sergeant Garcia know that he was going to take Diego home and heard what the stranger said. He turned and looked outside wondering how Diego accomplished this in his present condition. Then like a sparkling strike of lightning Don Alejandro recollected that El Zorro's costume was at home.

"Well I guess that Sergeant Gonzalez will be pleased. Get these banditos out of here," Sergeant Garcia orders.

"Buenos noches Sergeant. Mil gracias for your help," Don Alejandro was barely able to say because of his bewilderment of what has just happened.

Don Alejandro lifted Diego onto Mysterio and they both rode slowly home. He could see Diego's astonishment and now is beginning to understand his son's behavior. He endeavored to inquire about tonight's events.

"Diego mi hijo, how are you feeling? When we return home I will have Juan to get el doctor," Don Alejandro comments and looked at his son with relief for his safe return.

"Father, where is Bernardo?" Diego questions with a perplexed look.

"He wanted to come with us but I decided as we were coming up the trail to send him home to check on Celia and Antonio," Don Alejandro responds and pondered why his son was asking about Bernardo.

"Muy bien," Diego remarks and kept staring straight ahead.

When Don Alejandro and Diego arrived at the hacienda Celia was the first one to greet her husband at the gate.

.

After everyone left the cabin, a figure that hid up in one of the branches that hung over the roof of the cabin climbed down. The Leader mounted his horse and rode hard and fast toward Monterrey. I have been betrayed he thought out loud and the Benefactor will be Very Disappointed.


End file.
